Contrato por amor
by Carelyn Stark
Summary: La tentación era más peligrosa que el trabajo. Regina Mills se negaba a contratar a una mujer por muy competente –o hermosa– que fuera para el peligroso trabajo de su empresa de seguridad de élite. Pero cuando su hermana y su pequeña sobrina necesitaron protección, Regina le ofreció un empleo a Emma para que cuidara de las dos...
1. Chapter 1

Hola, pequeños. Traigo una pequeña historia, adaptada de una novela llamada Contrato por amor, De Barbara Dunlop, bastante corta y entretenida. Modifiqué algunas cosas en pro de la historia. Subiré un capítulo semanal, ya la historia la adapté completa, lo único que impediría subirla sería el internet. Bueno sin más que agregar, disfruten y comenten. Como siempre ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y todos los errores son míos. Besos.

Capítulo 1

Regina Mills detuvo la brocha de maquillaje a mitad del movimiento en su mejilla y miró el teléfono en el tocador.

"¿Cómo dices?" preguntó a su socio, Graham Humbert, segura de que había oído mal.

"Tu hermana" repitió Graham.

Mientras digería la información, Regina se acercó el teléfono móvil al oído. "¿Zelena está aquí?"

Su media hermana de diecinueve años, Zelena Walsh, vivía en Jersey City, a 320 kilómetros de Washington. Era un espíritu libre que cantaba en un club nocturno. Regina llevaba más de un año sin verla.

"Está en la recepción" dijo Graham. "Y parece un poco nerviosa".

La última vez que Regina había visto a su hermana en persona había sido en Greenwich Village. Un trabajo de seguridad con la ONU la había llevado a ella a Nueva York y se habían visto por casualidad. Zelena actuaba en un club pequeño y el diplomático al que protegía Regina quería tomar una copa.

Miró su reloj de pulsera, vio que eran las siete cuarenta y cinco y calculó mentalmente lo que tardaría en llegar a su reunión de la mañana en la embajada de Bulgaria. Confió en que el problema de ella fuera de solución rápida y pudiera seguir con su trabajo.

"Dile entonces que suba" pidió.

Se aplicó perfume, guardo todo el maquillaje en su lugar, se ajustó la blusa color crema y se quitó las arrugas inexistentes de su falda negra. A continuación, se fue a la cocina, se sirvió una taza de café negro y se la bebió de un trago para despertar sus neuronas.

Su apartamento y el de Graham, situados lado a lado, ocupaban el último piso de la Compañía de Seguridad Regal, en el noroeste de Washington. Las dos primeras plantas albergaban la recepción y las zonas de reunión de la empresa. Del piso tres al siete contenían despachos y almacenamiento de equipos electrónicos. El centro de control informático estaba muy protegido y se hallaba directamente debajo de los apartamentos. El sótano y el subsótano se usaban para aparcar, para practicar tiro al blanco y para almacenar una cámara acorazada con armas.

El edificio, muy moderno, había sido construido después de que Regina vendiera todos sus intereses en un programa informático muy moderno e innovador de seguridad y Graham tuviera un golpe de suerte en un casino. Desde entonces, la empresa había crecido exponencialmente.

Cuando sonó el timbre, cruzó la sala de estar, abrió la puerta del apartamento y vio a Graham, un gigante de metro noventa y pecho muy ancho, detrás de su hermana Zelena, quien, incluso con tacones de quince centímetros, no llegaba a alcanzar la altura de su amigo. Su cabello rojo tenía mechas plateadas y llevaba tres pendientes en cada oreja. Un top de varios tonos de verde estilo túnica terminaba en un dobladillo deshilachado a mitad del muslo, sobre unos pantalones negros ajustados.

"Hola, Zelena" dijo Regina con voz neutra.

"Hola, Gina".

"Estaré abajo" dijo Graham.

Regina hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

"¿Va todo bien?" preguntó, cuando Zelena entró en el vestíbulo del ático.

"No exactamente" contestó ella. Se ajustó el bolso enorme que llevaba al hombro. "Tengo un problema. ¿Tienes café?"

"Si" Regina cruzó en rápidos pasos la sala de estar en dirección a la cocina.

Junto a los suyos, los tacones de su hermana resonaban en el suelo de parqué.

"He pensado mucho en esto y siento molestarte, pero no sé qué hacer".

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó ella. "¿Qué has hecho?"

Su hermana apretó los labios.

"Yo no he hecho nada. Y le dije a mi mánager que ocurriría esto".

"¿Tienes mánager?"

"Si".

"¿Para tu carrera de cantante?"

"Si".

A Regina le sorprendió aquello. Zelena cantaba bien, pero en lugares pequeños. Al instante, pensó en el tipo de fraudes que explotaban a jóvenes soñadoras.

"¿Cómo se llama?" preguntó inmediatamente con recelo. "No seas paranoica. Se llama Isabelle Goldstein".

Regina se sintió aliviada. Estadísticamente, las mujeres, eran menos propensas que los hombres a explotar a jóvenes vulnerables del mundo del espectáculo convirtiéndolas en bailarinas de _striptease_ o volviéndolas adictas a las drogas.

Miró a su hermana a la cara. Tenía un aspecto sano, aunque parecía cansada. A Dios gracias, probablemente no consumía drogas.

Sacó una taza del armario de la cocina.

"¿Por qué pensaste que necesitarías una manager?" preguntó.

"Se ofreció ella" repuso Zelena. Se instaló en un taburete de madera de arce en la isla de la cocina y dejo caer su bolso al suelo sin importancia.

"¿Te pide dinero?"

"No. Le gusta como canto y cree que tengo potencial. Vino a verme después de una actuación en Miami Beach. Representa a gente importante".

"¿Y tú qué hacías en Miami Beach?" la última vez que había visto a Zelena, ella casi no podía pagarse el metro.

"Cantaba en un club".

"¿Cómo llegaste allí?"

"En avión, como todo el mundo, Regina".

"Eso está lejos de Nueva Jersey".

"Tengo diecinueve años, Regina" respondió como si la frase hablara por sí sola.

Regina le puso la taza de café delante.

"¿No necesitas dinero?" preguntó, ya que había asumido que le dinero sería como mínimo, parte de la situación del problema de su hermana.

"No".

"Puedes decirme entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?"

Ella tardó unos momentos en contestar.

"Son unos tipos" metió la mano en su bolso. "Al menos, asumo que son hombres", sacó unos papeles. "Dicen que son seguidores, pero la verdad es que me dan miedo".

Regina tomó los emails impresos que le tendía Zelena y empezó a leerlos. Eran de seis direcciones distintas, cada una con un apodo diferente y un estilo de letra diferente. En su mayor parte, contenían elogios, entrelazados con ofertas de sexo y matices de posesividad. Nada muy amenazador, pero cualquiera de ellos podría ser el comienzo de algo siniestro.

"¿Reconoces alguna de las direcciones?" preguntó. "¿O los apodos?"

Su hermana negó con la cabeza.

"Si los he visto, no lo recuerdo. Pero yo veo a mucha gente. Y muchos más me ven en el escenario o leen mi blog y creen que somos amigos".

"¿Para qué tienes un blog?"

"Todos los cantantes lo hacemos".

"Pues muy mal hecho".

"Si, bueno, no somos tan paranoicos como tú, hermana".

"Yo no soy paranoica" respondió Regina ofendida.

"Tú no te fías de la gente".

"Porque la mayoría no son de fiar. Le daré esto a un experto en amenazas a ver si hay motivos para preocuparse". Regina miró su reloj. Si no terminaba pronto, Graham tendría que ocuparse de la reunión con los búlgaros.

Terminó su segunda taza de café con la esperanza de que su hermana hiciera lo mismo, pero no fue así.

"No son solo los emails" dijo ella. "La gente ha empezado a quedarse en la puerta después de mi actuación y a pedir autógrafos y fotos".

"¿Cuántos son?"

"Cincuenta o más".

"¿Cincuenta personas esperan para pedirte tu autógrafo?" preguntó Regina, sorprendida.

"Esto va muy deprisa" repuso Zelena sin perder el trote. "Descargan mis canciones, compran entradas, me ofrecen conciertos. La semana pasada me siguió un motorista hasta mi hotel en Chicago. Fue terrorífico".

"¿Estabas sola?" preguntó Regina.

"Iba con los músicos que tocan conmigo" respondió. La miró. Sus ojos azules eran grandes y pálidos, y de repente a Regina la ataco la idea de que su hermana pequeña se veía delicada y vulnerable. "¿Crees que pueda quedarme unos días contigo? Esto es muy seguro y en mi apartamento me cuesta mucho dormir".

"¿Aquí?"

"Solo unos días" repitió ella, esperanzada. "Prometo que no será como Alan con Charlie".

Regina dejó el chiste de lado, deseando negarse. Buscó en su mente el mejor modo de hacerlo sin lastimarla.

Eran hijas de la misma madre, pero esta había muerto años atrás. Y el padre de Zelena era un hombre que se volvió excéntrico a raíz de la muerte de Cora Mills (quién se negó a dejar el apellido del padre de Regina, aún después de la muerte del mismo), y ahora vivía con una escultora hippie en las montañas de Oregón.

A todos los efectos, ella era la única pariente de la chica. O desde luego, la única sensata. No podía rechazarla.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" preguntó.

La pelirroja sonrió y se bajó del taburete.

"Eres la mejor, Gina".

Regina gimió. "Dijiste que no serías Alan".

Su hermana la abrazó con fuerza.

"Gracias, hermana".

Una cálida sensación se apoderó del corazón de Regina.

"De nada".

Ella se apartó.

"Te encantará Robyn".

"Un momento. ¿Vas a traer a un novio aquí?"

"Robyn no es mi novio", respondió ella, con ojos todavía brillantes de alegría. "Es mi hija".

Emma Swan tenía una misión.

A veces parecía un caso perdido, pero no se iba a rendir porque nadie en su familia se rendía, como probaban todos los días sus tres hermanos y sus padres.

Cerca del mediodía se acercó a la puerta principal del edificio de Seguridad Regal, enderezó los hombros, respiró hondo y ensayó mentalmente sus frases.

_Cinco minutos, _le diría a Regina Mills. Solo tenía que escucharla durante cinco minutos. Eso apenas era tiempo y, a cambio, podía incrementar su negocio un diez por ciento. ¿O sería mejor decir un quince?

Emma era rubia, de piel clara y llamativos ojos verdes, que vestía pantalón gris claro, una blusa blanca cubierta con una chaqueta de cuero roja y botas negras, abrió la puerta de cristal esmerilado de la entrada. La zona de la recepción Regal era compacta, decorada en tonos grises, con un mostrador curvo de acero y cristal ahumado. Detrás de él había un hombre vestido de negro, con el pelo corto, la mandíbula cuadrada y hombros y brazos fuertes.

"¿Qué desea?" preguntó el hombre.

"Busco a Regina Mills" respondió Emma con una sonrisa.

Él pulsó un par de teclas en el ordenador portátil que tenía delante.

"¿Tiene una cita?"

"No para hoy" repuso ella. "Llevamos varias semanas escribiéndonos" comentó, con la esperanza de que él sacara la conclusión de que Regina Mills estaba dispuesta a verla.

"¿Su nombre?" pidió el hombre.

"Emma Swan" respondió ella de mala gana.

Sabía que Regina Mills, y probablemente todo el Departamento de Recursos Humanos de Seguridad Regal, reconocerían ese nombre como el de la mujer cuya solicitud de trabajo habían rechazado tres veces.

El hombre pulsó un botón en sus auriculares compactos y Emma se esforzó por seguir sonriendo. Estaba plenamente cualificada para ser agente de seguridad en Regal. Tenía una licenciatura en Criminología y era cinturón negro en Krav Maga, además de contar con el entrenamiento en vigilancia técnica y armas tácticas.

"¿Graham?" dijo el hombre por teléfono. "Hay una mujer que pregunta por la señorita Mills. No, no tiene cita. Emma Swan" esperó un momento. "De acuerdo".

Cortó la llamada.

"Puede ver a Graham Humbert en el segundo piso" dijo.

Emma respiró aliviada. Al menos saldría del vestíbulo.

"¿Está Regina aquí?" preguntó.

"La señorita Mills está ocupada, pero Graham Humbert podrá ayudarla".

El hombre pulsó un botón y una luz en el ascensor que había detrás de él pasó de rojo a verde.

"Gracias" musitó Emma. Echó a andar hacia el ascensor.

Sabía que Graham Humbert, era socio de Regina Mills, pero también sabía que Regina Mills llevaba casi todas las funciones de dirección, incluida la decisión de contratar personal. Al parecer, Graham Humbert era el experto técnico.

Entró en el ascensor. El número dos ya estaba encendido en el panel. Decidió arriesgarse y pulsó el nueve. Para empezar a buscar a Regina, haría bien en alejarse lo más posible de Graham. El circulo blanco se iluminó.

Se cerraron las puertas y ella se situó en un rincón, pegada a la pared. Si tenía suerte, Graham Humbert asumiría que el ascensor iba vacío y pensaría que subiría en el siguiente.

El ascensor paró en el segundo piso y se abrieron las puertas.

Emma contuvo el aliento. Fuera se oían voces y teléfonos. No se acercaron pasos al ascensor y no se alzó ninguna voz con tono de alarma.

Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse y ella respiró hondo.

Cuando se abrieron de nuevo las puertas en el noveno piso, la propia Regina Mills en todo su glorioso esplendor estaba fuera. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mirada de acero en sus ojos. Era obvio que la esperaba.

Ella salió rápidamente del ascensor.

"Hola, señorita Mills".

"Se ha colado en mi edificio, señorita Swan".

"Realmente no. El señor Humbert me ha invitado a entrar. Estoy segura de que nadie podría colarse aquí".

"Graham la ha invitado al segundo piso".

"Pero la persona a la que quiero es a usted".

"¿Y por eso ha secuestrado el ascensor hasta el piso privado?" preguntó fríamente.

Emma miró el corto vestíbulo que terminaba en dos puertas.

"No sabía que era un piso privado" no estaba dispuesta a admitir que había planeado registrar de arriba abajo en su busca.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita Swan? Y no, no la voy a contratar. Que haya conseguido confundir al recepcionista no prueba nada".

"Esa no era mi intención. Yo solo quería hablar con usted en persona".

"Pues adelante".

Emma pensó en las frases que había ensayado.

"No sé si lo sabe, pero el número de mujeres ejecutivas, políticas y famosas que necesitan protección suben todos los años. Los cálculos muestran que las compañías que se centran en ese grupo demográfico pueden incrementar su negocio un quince por ciento. Ofrecer unos servicios centrados específicamente en…"

"Eso se lo ha inventado".

"No es verdad".

"Lo del quince por cierto sí".

"Es más anecdótico que científico" admitió Emma. "Pero el punto fundamental…"

"Ya protegemos a mujeres" repuso Regina. "A cientos de ellas, con una tasa de éxito de más del noventa y nueve por cierto".

Había algo en su expresión, Emma sabía que mentía. ¿Pero por qué? Y entonces se dio cuenta. Se inventaba lo del noventa y nueve por ciento.

"Se ha inventado es cifra" dijo con suavidad.

"Es mi compañía".

"Puedo decir que miente".

Regina bufó. "No es cierto".

Emma alzó la barbilla.

"Justo ahí. Al lado de la oreja izquierda. Hay un músculo que se mueve cuando miente".

"Eso es absurdo".

"Pues diga otra mentira".

"Le diré la verdad". Repuso ella acercándose amenazadoramente. "No la voy a contratar ni ahora ni nunca, señorita Swan".

"Porque soy mujer"

"Porque eres mujer".

"Y cree que eso significa que no puedo luchar cuerpo a cuerpo".

"No es que lo crea, es un hecho".

"Soy muy buena" repuso Emma, con tono retador. "¿Quiere probarme?"

Regina soltó una risita.

"Además de necia, padece delirios" se burló. "No tengo intención de molestar a mis empleados para que le den una lección".

"No espero ganarle".

"¿Entonces por qué el desafío?"

"Espero hacerlo bien, sorprenderla y superar sus expectativas".

"Te destrozarían".

Emma se encogió de hombros.

"Un poco, supongo".

"O mucho, si se los ordeno".

"Deseo mucho este trabajo".

"Le creo. Pero no se lo voy a dar porque sea tan tonta como para lanzar un desafío de combate cuerpo a cuerpo".

"Pruébeme".

El teléfono móvil de Regina sonó en su mano.

"No" dijo antes de contestar la llamada. Se giró hacía un lado. "¿Si?"

Emma incluso se consideró atacarla. No dudaba que Regina Mills sabría defenderse, pero así vería de lo que era capaz. En aquel momento estaba distraída, vuelta a medias.

La morena la miró y se apartó al instante con expresión de sorpresa.

"Tengo que dejarte" dijo en el teléfono. "Ni se le ocurra, señorita Swan" le advirtió con un gruñido.

Ya no había sorpresas. Pero, aun así, la táctica de ella tenía unas probabilidades razonables de tener éxito.

El ascensor hizo ruido a su espalda.

La distracción bastó para que Regina pudiera agarrarle la muñeca izquierda. Intentó hacer lo mismo con la derecha, pero Emma fue muy rápida.

Se disponía a darle en el plexo solar cuando oyó llorar a un bebé en la puerta del ascensor y se volvió a mirar.

Regina sujeto su otra muñeca, desarmándola.

"Eso no es justo" gruñó.

Regina la soltó.

"En este trabajo no hay nada justo". Se burló.

Se abrió el ascensor y apareció una joven atractiva con el cabello rojo, un bolso grande al hombro y un bebé en un auto.

"Tiene hambre" le dijo la joven a Regina.

Esta última parecía aterrorizada. Emma sabía que no estaba casada. Quizá la joven era su novia.

"Pues dale de comer" repuso con impaciencia.

"Eso haré" la pelirroja golpeó el marco de la puerta con las ruedas del auto.

Emma, que no quería que aquello pusiera punto final a su conversación con Regina, se inclinó en un impulso sobre el bebé.

"¡Oh, es adorable!" musitó. "Ven aquí, preciosa" sacó del auto a la bebé que seguía llorando. "¿Qué te pasa eh? ¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó, imitando el tono de voz sensiblero que usaba su madre con los bebés.

Se sentía ridícula hablando así, pero no se le ocurría otro modo de seguir con Regina. Y estaba decidida a seguir con ella.

Reprimió una mueca cuando se acercó la cara llorosa de la bebé a su hombro y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, sorprendida por el calor y la suavidad del cuerpecito.

Los alaridos de la niña se convirtieron en sollozos intermitentes.

"Vamos, no te detengas" dijo la madre. "Eso no durará mucho".

Emma pasó delante de Regina sin mirarla y entró con la niña en el apartamento.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hey! Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me alegro que les haya gustado el inicio del fanfiction, en lo que tenga algo de tiempo disponible, con gusto les responderé. Hoy traigo una hora antes (según mi zona horaria) el capítulo de la semana, y al final incluiré una escena post creditos, lol. Anyway, disfruten...

Todos los errores de escritura son míos y por favor disculpen si hay algún error con el formato, estoy probando...

Disclaimers en el capítulo 1.

* * *

**Previamente...**

_"__¡Oh, es adorable!" musitó. "Ven aquí, preciosa" sacó del auto a la bebé que seguía llorando. "¿Qué te pasa eh? ¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó, imitando el tono de voz sensiblero que usaba su madre con los bebés._

_Se sentía ridícula hablando así, pero no se le ocurría otro modo de seguir con Regina. Y estaba decidida a seguir con ella. _

_Reprimió una mueca cuando se acercó la cara llorosa de la bebé a su hombro y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, sorprendida por el calor y la suavidad del cuerpecito. _

_Los alaridos de la niña se convirtieron en sollozos intermitentes. _

_"__Vamos, no te detengas" dijo la madre. "Eso no durará mucho". _

_Emma pasó delante de Regina sin mirarla y entró con la niña en el apartamento._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Había otras dos mujeres invadiendo su casa, por razones completamente distintas, pero igual de frustrantes. Bueno, igual no, debido a que de Emma Swan podía librarse en cuanto soltara a la bebé. Aunque por el momento la niña tranquila en sus brazos, y Regina no se atrevía a cambiar eso.

Zelena, inclinada en el sofá, sacaba de su bolso pañales, una manta de franela y calcetines minúsculos.

"Le gustas" le dijo a Emma, cuando se enderezó con un biberón en la mano.

"Es un encanto" repuso Emma.

"Puede ser terrorífica" comentó Zelena. "Sobre todo por la noche. Regina tendrá que acostumbrarse a su llanto".

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó Regina con los ojos entrecerrados.

No le gustaba cómo sonaba aquello. Los cuartos de invitados estaban en el lado opuesto del apartamento al del dormitorio principal, pero la niña parecía tener buenos pulmones.

"Por cierto, soy Zelena Walsh" dijo su hermana.

Emma pasó la mirada de Zelena a Regina.

"¿Están casadas o algo?" preguntó.

"No" respondieron Regina y Zelena al unísono.

"Es mi hermana" aclaró la morena.

"¿Y el bebé no es suyo?"

"¿Debo darle lecciones de biología, señorita Swan?"

Emma tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse bajo la mirada de Regina.

"Yo vivo en Jersey City" la rescató Zelena, mientras toma a la bebé de sus brazos. "Pero Robyn y yo nos vamos a quedar unos días en casa de Regina hasta que se calmen las cosas" se sentó en el sofá y le puso el biberón en la boca a Robyn.

La niña empezó a tragar abriendo y cerrando las pequeñas manos en el aire. Emma se sentó en el brazo de un sillón a mirar.

"¿Qué cosas tienen que calmarse?" preguntó.

"O hasta que me acostumbre a todo eso" repuso Zelena. "Y a ella" sonrió a Robyn. "¿No es adorable?"

"Podías haberlo dado en adopción" comentó Regina.

Su hermana la miró con rabia.

"Ya te dije que lo prometí"

"No sabe de lo que habla" exclamó Emma. "Además, ¿qué clase de apoyo es ese? Es su sobrina".

"No es mi sobrina" respondió Regina indiferente.

"Lo será" repuso Zelena. "Legalmente, moralmente y en todos los sentidos. Así que deberías acostumbrarte".

Emma parecía confusa.

"Lo va a adoptar" respondió Regina rodando los ojos. Y de repente se preguntó por qué se molestaba en dar explicaciones. Emma tenía que irse.

"¿Dónde están sus padres?" preguntó ella.

"Su madre ha muerto" repuso Zelena con voz suave. "Era una buena amiga mía".

"Yo debo ir a almorzar" anunció Regina, revisando su reloj de pulsera.

Tenía menos de treinta minutos antes de que tuviera que empezar a trabajar. Los búlgaros habían contratado a Seguridad Regal para importante recepción en las Naciones Unidas y tenía que organizar los equipos.

"Utilizas lo que necesites" le dijo a su hermana. Sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo. "Esto es una llave que te sirve para la puerta exterior y el apartamento. Debes saber que hay cámaras por todo el edificio. Podemos seguirle el rastro a todo el que entra". Miró a Emma.

"Es decir que sabías que yo venía" comentó ella.

"La vimos esconderse de Graham en el ascensor. Sentí curiosidad".

"Solo quería hablar con usted".

"Y ya lo ha hecho" ella señaló la puerta del apartamento. "En la sala de control, la observaran hasta que salga, así que no intente nada".

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Zelena con el ceño fruncido. Se puso a la niña en el hombro y empezó a darle golpecitos en la espalda. "Pensaba que eras su novia".

Emma se sonrojó profundamente.

"Yo solo quiero pedirle trabajo" repuso Emma.

"Es una acosadora" intervino Regina, con una sonrisita burlona.

"Pues bienvenida al club" dijo su hermana.

"¿A ti te acosa alguien?" preguntó enseguida Emma, ignorando el comentario de Regina.

"No lo sé. Tengo unos fans… soy cantante y tengo fans. No muchos, pero suficientes. Y algunos me envían emails un poco raros".

Emma miró a Regina.

"¿Puedo verlos?"

"No"

"Si" Zelena y Regina respondieron respectivamente al mismo tiempo.

"No, no puede" reiteró Regina. "No trabaja aquí y no son asunto suyo".

"¿Por qué no trabaja aquí?" preguntó Zelena con curiosidad.

"Eso no es tu problema".

"Porque tu hermana no contrata mujeres".

Zelena abrió mucho sus grandes ojos azules y miró a su hermana con desaprobación.

Regina rodó los ojos.

"Eso no es cierto. En el edificio tengo a muchas mujeres trabajando".

"Pero no como agentes de seguridad".

Regina la miró sin poder creerlo.

"¿Por qué no?" repitió Zelena. Sujeto a Robyn con una mano y metió la otra en el bolso. "Te enseñaré los últimos emails".

"La señorita Swan se marcha y yo me voy a almorzar" intervino Regina.

"Vete a almorzar" respondió su hermana. "Quiero la opinión de otra mujer".

"Adiós, Emma Swan" dijo Regina con los dientes apretados.

"No seas idiota, Regina" comentó Zelena.

"No le cobraré por mi tiempo" declaró Emma.

"No trabaja para mí".

"Este me llegó ayer" interrumpió Zelena, enseñando una hoja de papel.

Muy a su pesar, Regina sintió curiosidad.

"¿De quién es?" preguntó.

"De _FlechaNocturna_" respondió.

Mientras Emma lo leía, Regina se inclinó detrás de ella para leerlo sobre su hombro. El cabello oscuro de Regina le hizo un poco de cosquillas en el hombro y le llegó la deliciosa fragancia de su perfume.

Se enfocó en el mensaje que tenía entre sus dedos. Hablaba del cabello y los ojos de Zelena, de su voz y de una canción que había compuesto. Y _FlechaNocturna_ parecía pensar que era sobre él.

"¿La palabra _ventana_ tiene algún significado?" preguntó Emma.

Regina la miró.

"¿Por qué?"

"La usa dos veces. Y en ambas ocasiones al final de una frase y seguida de una transacción rara".

Regina releyó la nota.

"Todo el mensaje es raro".

"Cierto". Emma volvió a sentarse en el sillón.

Regina respiró profundo e hizo acopio de paciencia.

"Tengo hambre" dijo.

"Pues vete a comer" repitió Zelena.

Rodó los ojos y Emma se limitó a hacerle un gesto de despedida con la mano.

* * *

Emma había conseguido quedarse con Zelena en el apartamento.

Tenía un centenar de emails ordenados en montones en la mesa del comedor y había reconstruido los últimos conciertos de Zelena en un mapa digital en su tableta.

Robyn hacía ruiditos en su sillita en el rincón de la sala de estar y Zelena charlaba con su manager por teléfono en la cocina.

Emma buscaba correspondencias entre los emails y las fechas de las actuaciones y quería unir ambas cosas en el mapa. Para eso necesitaba un escáner.

Miró a su alrededor y vio una puerta abierta que parecía prometedora. Se levantó a mirar y vio que era el estudio de Regina. En un rincón encontró el escáner.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" preguntó la voz sedosa de Regina a sus espaldas.

"No" repuso Emma. "Creo que ya está funcionando".

"¿Y por qué demonios estas en mi estudio sin mi permiso?"

Ella le sostuvo la mirada.

"Escanear documentos".

Seguían mirándose a los ojos, y Emma sintió un cosquilleo en la piel. Los ojos marrones de Regina la miraban con intensidad y Emma no podía negar que ella era una mujer muy atractiva.

"Tiene que irse, señorita Swan" dijo ella.

"¿No quiere saber lo que he encontrado?"

"Las dos sabemos que Zelena no corre ningún peligro real".

"¿Estás segura?"

"Lo ha intentado" repuso ella. "Lo ha intentado mucho, señorita Swan. Pero no la contrataré".

"¿Por qué no?" resopló Emma, ya un poco malhumorada.

"Por una simple cuestión de masa muscular" respondió Regina.

Emma respiró hondo. Sabía que aquella era su última oportunidad para hacerle cambiar de idea.

"La inteligencia puede superar la masa muscular".

"Lo sé. Yo contrato a las personas por conocimientos y profesionalidad. Y cuando se dan todos esos elementos, también por fuerza y poder".

"Yo tengo todas esas cualidades".

Regina movió la cabeza impaciente.

"¿Y qué va a hacer si la atacan dos hombres musculosos?"

"Dispararles" respondió sin vacilar.

"Va desarmada". Añadió suavemente.

Algo se movió en la profundidad de sus ojos y Emma volvió a ser consciente de su físico. Estaban muy cerca y podía oler su perfume rico y la loción de manos costosa, una combinación de manzanas y canela. Si se acercaba unos centímetros más sería capaz de sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

Se preguntó cómo sería besar su boca. Con una sacudida de su cabeza, se recordó que tenía que luchar contra ella, no besarla.

"Intenta distraerme".

"Usted intenta distraerme a mí, señorita Swan" Regina se inclinó todavía más hacía ella.

"No es a propósito".

"Sabe que sí lo es".

"¿Cree que puedo hacer eso?" preguntó Emma. "Con toda la autodisciplina que parece tener, ¿podría distraerla con sexo?"

La expresión de Regina vaciló.

"Porque si puedo hacerlo" prosiguió Emma con confianza, "debería contratarme. Porque yo puedo lograr mucho más que un hombre musculoso".

"¿Ese es su atributo más fuerte?" se burló la morena.

Emma comprendió su error.

"No" contestó. "Mi atributo más fuerte en este momento es la navaja que le apunta al riñón".

"No tiene navaja".

"Está enfundada, pero sí la tengo".

Regina se movió y Emma alzó de inmediato el puño para mostrarle que podía haberle apuñalado.

Regina le agarró la muñeca y le puso la otra mano en la garganta. Emma sabía que era capaz de sentir su pulso golpeando rápidamente contra su mano.

"Está muerta" sonrió Emma.

"Me estoy desangrando. Pero usted también está muerta" le acarició con suavidad la piel de cuello, el pulso de Emma se aceleró aún más si era posible y Regina sonrió al ver como las mejillas normalmente pálidas se volvían de un agradable color rosa.

"¿Estoy contratada?"

"Está loca" musitó en voz baja.

Miró sus labios. La iba a besar. Se notaban en sus pupilas delatadas y en su respiración. Y Emma sabía que se lo iba a permitir. Y que sería fantástico.

"¿Emma?" llamó la voz de Zelena.

Regina se apartó como si hubiera sido electrocutada y Emma volvió a la realidad.

"Tengo un concierto esta noche" dijo Zelena. "Es uno muy bueno. En el Ripple Branch, en la avenida Georgia. Han tenido una cancelación". Por fin apareció en el umbral. "¿Puedes venir conmigo?"

"Me encantaría" respondió Emma.

Zelena respiró hondo.

"¿Te importaría quedarte con Robyn?" preguntó a su hermana.

"¿Qué?"

"Robyn se dormirá a las ocho" explicó Zelena. "Y yo no tengo que irme hasta las siete. Solo tienes que darle un baño rápido, un biberón y darle cuerda a su juguete del mago de Oz. Le encanta mirarlo mientras se queda dormida".

"Parece sencillo" musitó Emma.

"Lárguese, señorita Swan" gruñó Regina. "Usted no trabaja aquí".

"Su hermana necesita protección".

"Mi hermana necesita una niñera".

"Antes de pelearse conmigo, eche un vistazo a lo que he descubierto" dijo Emma. "Yo no diría que la situación de su hermana es de alto riesgo, pero tampoco es de cero".

"Nada es de cero" repuso Regina.

"Ahí hay algo" insistió Emma.

La ansiedad de Zelena era real, su instinto le decía que se protegiera. Y a Emma no le gustaba ignorar el instinto.

"Es usted muy transparente".

"Crea usted lo que quiera. Me contrate o no, está noche iré al concierto con Zelena".

"Es un país libre" murmuró Regina fríamente. Miró a su hermana. "Llama a una niñera antes de irte. Yo tengo trabajo".

* * *

En la sala de control, Graham volvió la cabeza al entrar Regina y sonrió a Robyn, que dormía plácidamente sobre su hombro.

"¿Es una empleada nueva?" preguntó.

"Es el programa de pasantes" Regina rodó los ojos.

Dos docenas de pantallas decoraban las paredes, donde recibían imágenes de cámaras fijas y móviles, rastreaban aparatos e información de sus oficinas internacionales. A esa hora de la noche, la gente llegaba al trabajo en Dubái.

"Asumo que esta es la sobrina nueva" comentó Graham.

"Hay una niñera en camino. Ha tenido problemas con su auto o algo así"

Regina solo sabía que estaba sola con Robyn. Y eso no le gustaba.

"¿Zelena ha salido?" preguntó Graham con tono de desaprobación.

"Está trabajando".

Graham miró a la bebé de arriba abajo.

"No lo entiendo" comentó. "Si se hubiera quedado embaraza ella, sí, pero así…"

"Estás hablando de mi hermana".

"Que no es precisamente muy maternal". Graham se encogió de hombros.

"Estoy pensando en una niñera a tiempo completo".

Graham sonrió. "¿Para cada una?"

Regina abrió la boca para defender de nuevo a su hermana, pero no dijo nada. No tenía sentido fingir que Zelena estaba en posición de criar a una bebé, y para ella era un misterio por qué una madre soltera agonizante le había hecho prometer a su hermana que cuidaría de su hija.

"He visto que Emma se ha ido con ella" comentó Graham.

"No la he contratado".

"¿Y ella lo sabe?"

"Si".

"No va equipada." No era una pregunta. Si Emma llevará una cámara o un aparato de comunicaciones, Graham lo vería en los monitores.

"Porque no es una operación, es un concierto".

"¿Has analizado los datos?"

"No todos. Todavía no. Son cartas de fans. Si Zelena se pasea por el escenario vestida con lencería, cantando melodías pop, es normal que algunos hombres hagan comentarios".

"¿Tú crees que no hay peligro?"

"¿Tú crees que sí?"

Graham se encogió de hombros.

"Lo dudo".

Regina se sentó en una de las sillas con ruedas.

Robyn se retorció en su hombro.

"¿Qué vas a hacer si tiene hambre?" preguntó su amigo.

"La niñera llegará en cualquier momento" repuso Regina. Pero Graham tenía razón. Robyn acabaría por tener hambre.

"Lo que tú digas" Graham miró una pantalla y pulsó un interruptor en los auriculares.

Sonó el teléfono de Regina.

"¿Si?"

"¿Señorita Mills? Soy Emma. Zelena me ha dado tu número privado".

La voz de la rubia la tomó por sorpresa. Por alguna razón parecía reverberar en su piel.

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó.

"He pensado que querrías que te informara".

"Lo que yo quiero es una niñera".

"¿No ha llegado todavía?"

"No".

"Zelena está en el escenario. El público está como loco. Es muy buena, Regina".

"Ya lo sé" Regina ignoró el cosquilleo placentero que la recorrió al escuchar a Emma decir su nombre tan casualmente.

"Me refiero a buena de verdad. Hay algo en el público. Una energía, casi fervor. Esto va a ir a más y creo que debes de pensar en formalizar su seguridad".

"Y déjeme adivinar" se recostó de la silla. "Usted quiere dirigir eso?"

"Claro".

"¿Está familiarizada con el concepto de bromear?"

"Yo habló en serio".

"Usted quiere un trabajo".

"Tengo que irme. Hablaremos luego".

Regina suspiró y guardo el teléfono. Robyn gimió en sueños. Graham miró a la bebé.

"¿Estarías dispuesta mirar al frigorífico?"

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo...**

_**"**__**¿La niñera?"**_

_**"**__**Estás contratada". **_

_**"**__**¿Qué?" balbuceó Emma, claramente sorprendida.**_

_**PD: Con respecto al avance del siguiente capítulo, veanlo como el avance de una serie, es decir, lo que leen no va necesariamente en ese orden... Es para que no me vayan a linchar la semana que viene, lol.s  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Como siempre, mi gente, todos los errores son míos.**_

_**Gracias una vez más a todas las personas que han dejado comentarios y a quienes siguen la historia. Sus opiniones importan.**_

_**Disclaimer en el capítulo 1.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Emma y Zelena entraron al apartamento de Regina a las tres de la madrugada. La actuación había sido magnifica. Zelena había sido reclamada al escenario un par de veces y el manager del club había hablado ya con Isabelle Goldstein para pedir más actuaciones. Las redes sociales hervían de comentarios.

"Soy tendencia" susurró Zelena cuando la puerta del apartamento se cerró tras ellas. Miró la pantalla de su smartphone. "Casi todo es bueno".

"Mañana revisaré los mensajes" dijo Emma.

Estaba agotada y pensaba retirarse en cuanto recogiera los emails impresos de la mesa del comedor de Regina. Al día siguiente continuaría con su análisis.

"Oh, mira" dijo Zelena, que se había detenido en el umbral de la sala de estar. "¡Que tiernas!"

Emma siguió su mirada y vio a Regina dormida en su sofá. Estaba sobre su espalda, con Robyn extendida sobre su pecho con los ojitos cerrados y su rostro apretado en el hueco del cuello de Regina.

"Muy" musitó Emma.

Regina abrió los ojos.

"¿Qué ha sido de la niñera?" preguntó Zelena.

"Se ha ido" Regina se sentó con Robyn en los brazos. "Y ella se durmió cinco minutos después de que la niñera se fuera".

Zelena se acercó para cargar a Robyn.

"Pronto tendrá hambre" miró a su hermana.

"¿Otra vez?"

Zelena rodó los ojos. "Les he gustado mucho" comentó.

"Has estado fantástica" añadió Emma.

Había sido una noche emocionante para Zelena y esperaba que Regina no se la estropeara.

"¿Y ganarás lo suficiente para una niñera a tiempo completo?" preguntó la morena.

"Supongo" respondió Zelena, que no parecía muy convencida.

Robyn empezó a llorar y la joven le frotó la espalda y la acunó para calmarla.

"Tranquila, pequeña. Vamos a buscarte un biberón".

Se dirigió a la cocina y Regina se puso de pie.

"¿Ahora es cuando me recordará que ella necesita un guardaespaldas?" preguntó.

"Lo que necesita su hermana es un plan de seguridad bien elaborado".

"Aquí vamos" musitó Regina, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro para estirar los músculos del cuello, sin apartar su mirada soñolienta de Emma.

"No. Eso es una conversación para mañana. Ahora me llevo mi análisis y me voy a casa. Dígale a Zelena que la llamaré y le diré lo que encuentre".

"¿Qué es lo que espera encontrar, señorita Swan?"

"Espero que nada. Revisaré las fotos que he hecho hoy y los mensajes de las redes sociales y veré lo que surge. En este momento es _trending topic,_ así que habrá mucho material".

"¿En dónde es _trending_?"

"Solo aquí en Washington".

Regina asintió pensativa.

"¿Cuánta gente había esta noche?"

"Lleno. Creo que alrededor de trescientas personas. Y, además, había cola fuera".

"¿Es eso normal en el Ripple Branch?"

"El encargado ha dicho que los jueves suelen llenar dos tercios".

"Y querrá que ella vuelva".

"Él y una docena de lugares más de la zona" repuso Emma. "He investigado un poco a Isabelle Goldstein. Parece genuina y encantada con esto".

"¿La has investigado?"

"Si".

"¿Y tienes fotos de esta noche?"

Emma sacó su teléfono del bolsillo e iluminó la pantalla para mostrársela.

"Has hecho una lista" dijo Regina sin mirarla.

"Por supuesto".

"Estás contratada".

"¿Qué?" balbuceó Emma, claramente sorprendida.

"Temporalmente. Quiero que protejas a mi hermana".

"Es una decisión inteligente".

Regina la miró divertida.

"¿Se va a poner presumida conmigo, señorita Swan?"

"No. La confianza es distinta a la arrogancia. Yo estaba allí esta noche. He visto lo que he visto y confío en mi valoración".

"Tú crees que necesita una estrategia de seguridad".

"Si".

"Bien. Hablaremos mañana".

Robyn empezó a llorar en la cocina.

"Y una niñera a tiempo completo" gimió Regina para sí, haciendo sonreír a Emma. "Definitivamente, tenemos que hablar de contratar a una niñera a tiempo completo".

* * *

Emma estaba sentada en frente de su hermano menor Neal al lado de la ventana de una cafetería en Benson Street. En la mesa había café con leche, chocolate caliente con canela y garras de oso recién hechas. La lluvia salpicaba los cristales.

"Todo lo que vale la pena hacer tiene una barrera alta en la entrada" dijo Neal.

"¿Tienes que citar a papá tan temprano?" Emma cortó su garra de oso por la mitad y se metió una de ellas a la boca.

Neal sonrió.

"¿Has dormido poco?"

"Un par de horas" Emma tomó un sorbo de chocolate caliente para ayudarla a tragar el enorme contenido en su boca.

"Es muy hermosa" dijo Neal. Enseñó a Emma su teléfono con una foto que había encontrado de Regina.

"Eso me da igual" respondió Emma. "Es un poco irritante y… ¿machista? Pero es muy buena en su trabajo y puedo aprender mucho de ella. Es lo único que me importa ahora".

"¿Y me la presentarás a mí?" preguntó su hermano.

"No. ¿Crees que quiero que mi hermanito salga con mi jefa?" contestó Emma.

Su hermanito media metro ochenta, tenía un cuerpo definido, siempre vestía para triunfar y las mujeres zumbaban a su alrededor como las abejas a la miel.

Neal soltó una carcajada.

"Ya veo. ¿La quieres para ti?"

"No."

"Si tú lo dices" Neal sonrió.

"Basta ya, Neal. Estamos hablando de mi carrera, no de mi vida privada".

"Pues hablemos de la mía. He conocido a una mujer".

"¿A una sola?" preguntó Emma, divertida.

Neal salía con muchas mujeres. Su carrera era lo primero y evitaba las exigencias que supondría una relación seria. Era el socio más joven de un prestigioso bufete de abogados.

"Si".

"¿Entonces para que querías conocer a Regina?"

"No quiero. Solo quería ver tu reacción porque ella parece ser tu tipo".

"Una mujer irritante y con tendencias machistas no puede ser mi tipo".

"Te gustan las mujeres duras. Y con autoridad. Ella parece ser todo eso" sonrió su hermano con picardía. "Además, es definitivamente femenina. Y sé cuánto te encanta eso".

"No tengo la culpa de que no me guste que vistan como hombres".

Desde temprana edad, Emma supo que le gustaban las mujeres. Con lo que no contaba era con la cantidad de problemas que eso le iba a ocasionar. Si ser una niña adoptiva y crecer de casa de acogida en casa de acogida te hacía un blanco fácil para los matones de la primaria, imagina cuando en la escuela secundaria se enteran que te gustan las chicas. Afortunadamente no todos eran crueles, pero todo fue de mal en peor con una familia adoptiva en particular. Los Tremaine eran _fanáticos_ religiosos, así que cuando se enteraron de la orientación sexual de Emma, decidieron que eso estaba mal ante los ojos de Dios y se encargaron de que la chica no lo olvidara, con una paliza que, hasta el día de hoy, Emma ha sido incapaz de borrar de su memoria.

Aunque si bien era cierto que Emma disfrutaba del falso anonimato a primera vista que hay detrás de una mujer femenina, le encantaba cuando las mismas contaban con autoridad y que no las pudiera dominar en un minuto. No había razones concretas para esa preferencia, simplemente sus hormonas funcionaban así.

"Como sea, Neal. Hablemos de tu nueva chica. ¿También es abogada?"

"No es una chica, hermana. Es una mujer, y es jueza".

"¿Te está permitido salir con juezas?"

"Claro. Por supuesto, no puedo salir con ella y llevar un caso en su tribunal al mismo tiempo" comentó Neal, tomando un sorbo de su café. "Pero por lo demás, bien. Al menos profesionalmente".

Emma frunció el ceño. "¿Qué es lo que me ocultas?"

"Es Ella Devlin"

Emma casi se echa su chocolate encima.

"¿Sales con la jueza que aprobó la demolición del Edificio Turret?"

Neal apretó los labios.

"Ese edificio tenía más de doscientos años".

"Precisamente es por eso que había que preservarlo" repuso Emma.

"Emma, se estaba cayendo".

"A papá le va a dar un ataque".

Su padre, David Nolan, también era juez. Consideraba a la jueza Devlin una advenediza atrevida que no sabía apreciar el impacto de largo alcance de sus decisiones. No estaban de acuerdo en casi nada, pero su desavenencia más sonada había sido sobre el destino del Edificio Turret.

"Dímelo a mí" Neal se metió un trozo de magdalena en la boca.

"¿Se lo vas a decir a papá y a mamá?"

"No se lo diré a nadie".

"Me lo has dicho a mí".

"Tú no cuentas"

Emma no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

"Vaya, gracias".

"Tú sabes lo que quiero decir. No se lo puedes decir a nuestros padres, ni a Killian ni a August".

Killian, su hermano mayor, era un capitán condecorado de un crucero de la Marina situado en algún lugar del Mediterráneo. Las misiones secretas de August como boina verde del Ejército eran secretas. Pero seguramente estaría en alguna jungla vigilando a carteles de droga o rebeldes.

"Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo" repuso Emma. "Tengo otras preocupaciones".

"Preocupaciones con ojos como el chocolate caliente" respondió su hermano, meneando las cejas.

Emma rehusó morder el anzuelo.

"Si no consigo que me contrate de un modo fijo, tendré que explicarle un fracaso profesional a la familia" dijo.

No exageraba. Si Regina la rechazaba, habría cuatro sargentos gritándole que volviera a intentarlo. Si un empleo con Regina Mills era la mejor credencial posible para su futura carrera, eso era lo que Emma tenía que conseguir. Sin vacilaciones ni excusas.

"Ahora voy para Seguridad Regal" dijo.

"Demuéstrale lo que vales, hermana".

"Esta mañana solo tengo que hacer papeles" repuso Emma. "Y llamar nuevamente a la niñera".

"¿La niñera?"

"Zelena no puede actuar sin alguien que cuide de Robyn".

"Y si no puede actuar, no correrá peligro. Y si no corre peligro, no puedes salvarla".

Emma frunció el ceño.

"Mi plan es que no corra peligro, idiota. Si no hay peligro, también he hecho mi trabajo".

"Si, pero Regina Mills no estará muy impresionada si la mantienes a salvo de nada".

Emma sabía que su hermano tenía razón, pero no podía desearle ningún peligro a Zelena. Y lo más estúpido que podía hacer sería ver cosas que no existían. Tendría que procurar no esforzarse demasiado en ver peligros.

* * *

Esa mañana Regina no había podido evitar dudar de su decisión de contratar a Emma. Las dudas no eran algo habitual en ella. No podía permitírselas. Su trabajo exigía tomar decisiones en segundos.

"¿Cómo te convenció?" preguntó Graham, en el despacho que compartían.

Era una estancial funcional, con un par de sillas para visitas, ordenadores, monitores, una anticuada pizarra blanca y una gran mesa de trabajo rectangular en el centro. Los dos escritorios estaban colocados juntos delante de las ventanas con vistas al río.

"Fue por Robyn. Me da igual quien lo haga, pero alguien tiene que llamar a la niñera".

"Eso podía hacerlo Zelena".

"Emma parece metódica. Eso me gusta"

"¿Crees que Zelena corre un peligro real?"

"Creo que Emma lo descubrirá. Si no es nada, fantástico. Cuando tengamos niñera tiempo completo, se podrá largar".

Graham sonrió. "Creo que lo de la niñera es una excusa. Después de todo puedes contratar nuevamente a la que vino la última vez. ¿Y desde cuándo es Emma y no la _señorita Swan_?"

Regina lo ignoró.

"¿Has preparado las pruebas de entrada de personal?"

Esta vez Regina lo miró sorprendida.

"No. Esto no es una contratación normal".

Todos los agentes de seguridad de Regal tenían que pasar exámenes de teoría, habilidades técnicas, manejo de armas y buena forma física. Había un ochenta por ciento de fracasos, incluso entre exmilitares. La carrera de obstáculos era especialmente dura. Era imposible que pudiera completarla una mujer.

"¿Es decir que rebajas los requisitos?" preguntó Graham.

"Si. Por ella. Es una misión única, ella no es…"

"No te atrevas a rebajar los requisitos" la voz furiosa de Emma interrumpió desde el umbral.

Tanto Regina como Graham se volvieron al oírla. Regina se levantó.

"Esto es una conversación privada" dijo fríamente.

"Pues deberías haber cerrado la puerta" los ojos verdes eran duros como esmeraldas. "No quiero ventajas especiales para mujeres".

"Eres una mujer" repuso Regina, ligeramente sorprendida por el descaro de Emma hacía ella. "Y el empleo es temporal. Los exámenes serían una pérdida de tiempo".

"Entonces los haré en mi tiempo libre. Ya será bastante duro ganarme el respeto de los demás agentes sin saltarme también las pruebas de entrada".

"No vas a ganarte su respeto, señorita Swan" repuso Regina. Era la verdad y no tenía sentido fingir otra cosa.

"Oh, ¿así que de nuevo soy la _señorita Swan_?" resopló Emma.

"Como sea, no necesitas el respeto de nadie. Trabajarás solo con Zelena".

"Tal vez" Emma entró en el despacho y se apoyó en la mesa de trabajo. "Pero eso no importa. Me verán por aquí".

"Deja que los haga" intervino Graham.

Regina lo miró, atónita porque su amigo la contradijera. Pues Graham solía ser reservado.

"No los pasará" contestó.

"Los pasaré" declaró Emma. Enderezó los hombros y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿En serio?" se burló Regina. "¿Vas a levantar un muñeco de noventa kilos?"

"Estoy en muy buena forma, se levantar peso."

Regina no pudo evitar darle un vistazo a la rubia, y ciertamente si estaba en buena forma física.

"Entonces, ¿vas a subir una pared de diez metros con soga? ¿Una carrera de veinte kilómetros?"

"Regina, sé correr, escalar, nadar y disparar. No asumas lo que no puedo hacer" se acercó apretando los labios con molestia.

Regina entendía perfectamente porque Emma quería hacer la pista de obstáculos. Era mujer, y quería demostrarle a los demás que eso no era una desventaja, pero para ella, era perder el tiempo ver a Emma luchando en la carrera, tropezando por agotamiento, arrastrándose por el barro… bueno, tal vez lo último sería interesante, _basta_, se castigó mentalmente. Encontraba divertida la furia con la que Emma la miraba y el hecho de que sin darse cuenta ya se estaba usando su nombre con confianza. Tal vez, pensó Regina, debía castigarla por su descaro, tal vez debía permitirle hacer todo el asunto, ya que iba a ser un gran desafío para ella. Después de todo, había visto a hombres duros llorar allí. Es solo que no entendía como eso la iba a ayudar a ganarse el respeto de sus compañeros.

"No" decidió al fin, determinada.

"Si" Emma se acercó aún más y la miró a los ojos.

"¿No te das cuenta de que intento ayudar?" preguntó Regina.

"¿No te das cuenta de que no quiero tu ayuda?" Emma miró a Graham. "Es tu socia. ¿Cómo hago que cambie de idea?"

Graham se encogió de hombros.

"Yo uso su propia cosecha de sidra de manzana y algo de whisky de treinta años".

"Hecho" repuso Emma sin vacilar.

Giró sobre sus talones y salió del despacho. Graham sonrió divertido.

"Tenía que haberle sugerido que utilizara el sexo" comentó.

"¿Qué?"

"Veo como se miran. Toda esa tensión".

"Eso no es lo que pasa aquí" respondió Regina molesta.

Si, Emma era atractiva. Y no podía negar que le gustaría besarla. Pero era una simple cuestión de sus estúpidas hormonas.

Además, a Regina le gustaban las mujeres maleables. Ella no se consideraba una rompecorazones ni nada por el estilo, pero no estaba interesada en una relación a largo plazo por el simple hecho de su profesión. Aunque rara vez ella estaba en peligro, nunca se sabía cuándo podría suceder un accidente, y simplemente estaba en contra de tener la cabeza en casa mientras debía tenerla en el trabajo. O sencillamente de preocupar a las personas innecesariamente.

Además, ella no se acostaba con sus empleadas.

"Ya veremos" comentó Graham. "De momento has tomado una mala decisión. Si la metes aquí sin que tenga que hacer las pruebas, los hombres se la comerán viva".

"Se la comerán viva de cualquier forma. Por eso no contratamos mujeres".

"Quizá deberíamos. Si hubiéramos contratado ya a alguna, ahora esto no sería un problema tan grande".

Regina apretó la mandíbula. No hizo falta que dijera lo que pensaba.

La expresión de Graham se suavizó.

"También hemos perdido hombres, Regina".

"Pero no por nuestra estupidez".

"Contratar a Danielle no fue estúpido".

"Lo estúpido fue dejar que muriera".

"Las operaciones a veces salen mal" dijo Graham.

"Ella no tendría que haber entrado en aquella casa".

"No fue porque era mujer".

"Si lo fue" gruñó Regina.

Graham suspiró. "Fue una mala idea desde un principio".

"Desde luego" estuvo de acuerdo Regina. "Y no pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces".

"Nadie te pide eso".

Regina miró a su amigo, pero lo que veía eran los grandes ojos marrones de Danielle. Ella se había ido riendo aquel día de la oficina. Y era una mujer tan fuerte. Graham interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"La carrera de obstáculos no es peligrosa" dijo. "Bueno, es peligrosa, pero no mortal. Y contratas a Emma para proteger a tu hermana".

Regina volvió al presente.

"La contrato para leer las redes sociales y llamar a la niñera".

"Ella no trabaja en una burbuja, Regina. Y está entrenada. Tiene experiencia. Dale una oportunidad con las pruebas. Sabes que la respetarán más si lo intenta y fracasa que si no las hace".

Regina guardó silencio. Había sido mala idea contratar a Emma.

Y ella odiaba las malas decisiones.

* * *

**Bueno, pues este ha sido el capítulo de la semana, aprecio los comentarios. Un beso.**

**La próxima semana...**

_"Intento hacerte cambiar de idea"._

_"Oh, ¿me vas a decir que esto era una prueba de persuasión?" se burló Regina._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola, lamento la tardanza del capítulo, la verdad era que había olvidado publicarlo, lol.**_

_**Quería preguntarles, que les había parecido Neal... Y aclararles que no es Neal Cassidy (lo detesto), es el principe Neal. **_

_**Bueno, ya saben, todos los errores son míos y disclaimers en el primer cap.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

Capítulo 4

"Tiempo" gritó Regina. Y se encendieron las luces en el sótano de las pruebas de tiro del edificio.

Emma dejó el rifle AK"47 completamente montado sobre la mesa y dio un paso atrás.

Regina se acercó a la mesa y levantó el arma. La inspeccionó y probó el mecanismo.

La rubia contuvo el aliento, pero los sonidos eran normales.

Regina se acercó a la línea de tiro y cargó el rifle. Apretó el gatillo y sonaron tres tiros en rápida sucesión. Los tres dieron en el centro de la diana, situada a cincuenta metros.

Emma se quitó las orejeras. Y miró detenidamente a Regina. Demonios que era sexy.

"Has pasado la prueba de armas con suficiencia" le dijo Regina, sin apartar la vista.

"Lo sé".

Cuando se movió para colocar el arma sobre la mesa, el dorso de la mano de Regina chocó con el de ella, enviando una ola de calor por su brazo. Regina no apartó la mano, y Emma tampoco.

"¿Es eso arrogancia, señorita Swan?" preguntó.

"Estoy bien entrenada" respondió Emma, ignorando el hormigueo placentero que la recorría cada vez que Regina la llamaba así.

La mujer frente a ella subió los dedos por su brazo desnudo, haciendo que a Emma se le contrajera el estómago. Todo su cuerpo se tensó de anticipación. El perfume de Regina bloqueaba el olor fuerte de la pólvora. Su piel se calentó y el aire húmedo se apretaba contra ella como el agua en un baño.

Regina ladeó la cabeza y ella esperó.

Los labios rojos rozaron los suyos y el calor explotó en todo su cuerpo.

Emma devolvió el beso, colocando las manos en las caderas de Regina. Aquello era temerario, peligroso y claramente estúpido, pero cedió al impulso de excitación que la recorría completamente. Regina rozó su lengua con la suya, y oh, que maravillosa sensación.

Su cuerpo se tensó de deseo. Empujó su cuerpo contra el de ella. Regina corrió sus manos por la espalda y las bajó hasta su trasero y la apretó contra ella. Ambas mujeres gimieron por el contacto, mientras que los besos continuaron, calientes e impacientes mientras que Regina la levantó y la sentó sobre la mesa.

Emma abrió las piernas y Regina tomó la indirecta y se metió entre ellas, para que Emma la rodeara completamente.

"Esto está mal" musitó Regina, con la voz ronca, la respiración entrecortada y los labios hinchados por el beso.

Emma solo podía imaginarse que se veía igual. Pensando que no estaba mal, sino bien, demasiado bien.

"Emma, hay cámaras"

Esto definitivamente atrajo su atención.

"¿Aquí?"

Regina asintió, colocando sus manos inquietas a cada lado de Emma.

"¿Nos ve alguien?" pregunto Emma sonrojándose profundamente.

La mujer frente a ella se encogió de hombros como si nada. "Posiblemente Graham" sonrió de medio lado.

Emma luchó por aplastar sus hormonas, por recuperar el aliento e invocar la culpabilidad y la vergüenza que la situación exigía. Estaba besando a su jefa. Más que eso, se estaba enrollando como una adolescente con la mujer que juzgaba su profesionalidad.

Aquello probablemente fuera una prueba. Había aprobado la de las armas solo para fracasar miserablemente en la de autocontrol. Se esforzó por salvar la situación con la primera idea que se le ocurrió.

"¿Habrá un contrato permanente?" preguntó. "Piénsalo. Podrías enviarme Sudamérica o incluso a Francia".

La expresión de Regina se volvió fría.

"¿Estás bromeando?"

Emma entrelazó sus dedos detrás del cuello de Regina.

"Je parle français".

Regina tomó sus muñecas y las apretó con fuerza.

"Oh, ¿me vas a decir que esto era una prueba de persuasión?" se burló Regina.

Emma la miró a los ojos.

"Pues claro que era persuasión".

"Mientes".

"¿Estás segura?"

"Lo estoy" gruñó.

Ella alzó una ceja rubia.

"¿Tan irresistible te crees?" soltó una risita. "Piénsalo, Regina".

Sin embargo, la mujer que aún estaba atrapada entre sus piernas le tomó la barbilla, le inmovilizó la cabeza y la miró.

"No, señorita Swan" Regina acercó su rostro más a Emma, pero ya no había ni rastro de lujuria en los ojos marrones. "Pero de lo que si estoy segura, es de que acabas de fallar una prueba. Y de la manera más desastrosa posible".

La ansiedad embargó a Emma. Si lo que Regina decía era cierto, y la puso en una prueba, entonces estaba perdida. Había sido incapaz de mantener el autocontrol y se había vuelto papilla delante de Regina. Y ahora estaba segura de que la echaría a patadas.

Furiosa, Regina apretó su mandíbula.

"Nunca vuelvas a intentar manipularme, señorita Swan" gruñó en una voz peligrosamente baja. "¿Me has entendido?"

"Sí" susurró ella.

Regina se volvió con brusquedad y Emma casi se fue de bruces cuando se llevó sus piernas por delante.

Sin embargo, estaba agradecida de lo que parecía ser una segunda oportunidad.

"¿Lo ha visto alguien más?" preguntó Regina cuando entró a la sala de control.

"No" respondió Graham.

"Bórralo" ordenó.

"Ya lo he hecho".

El alivio aflojó el nudo que Regina sentía en el pecho. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le importaba tanto. No era nada del otro mundo que los demás la vieran besando a Emma.

"Gracias".

"Lo he hecho por ella"

"Lo imagino" repuso Regina.

No había razón para proteger su reputación. Era Emma la que lo pasaría mal si alguien veía las imágenes. Y aunque ella se lo había buscado, Regina no quería hacerle la vida más difícil mientras estuviera allí.

"No sé en qué demonios estaba pensando" se quejó Regina.

"El problema era que no estabas pensando" repuso Graham.

"No suelo dejar que me manipulen las mujeres".

"¿Qué?" Graham parecía sorprendido.

"Es mejor de lo que esperaba. Lo han intentado muchas y normalmente lo veo venir a un kilómetro de distancia. Y precisamente ella, de la que tenía muchos motivos para sospechar que intentaría algo…"

"¿Y por qué crees que te estaba manipulando?"

"¿Acaso eres idiota?" Regina lo fulminó con la mirada. "Busca un contrato fijo. Y lo ha admitido".

Graham movió la cabeza, miró las pantallas y pulsó un par de teclas en el ordenador.

"¿Ha pasado la prueba?" preguntó.

"Si. Es muy buena con las armas. Su tiempo de reacción es aceptable y su actuación también".

"Sacó cien por cien en la parte táctica" recordó Graham.

"Muchos hombres hacen eso"

"Si. Y los contratamos".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" entrecerró lo ojos a su amigo.

"¿Qué vas a hacer si sobrepasa todas las pruebas?"

Regina resopló. "Mide un metro sesenta y seis y pesa menos de cincuenta y cinco kilos. Es imposible que pueda superar la carrera de obstáculos".

"Si, Regina. Porque seguramente tú, con tu metro sesenta y cuatro, no superaste la carrera hace años" dijo el muchacho sarcásticamente.

"No tenía la misma cantidad de obstáculos que ahora, Graham".

"Cierto…" rodó los ojos. "Tu hermana está bajando".

Regina miró la cámara del ascensor y vio a Zelena dentro con Robyn llorando en sus brazos. Parecía agotada, tenía cabello alborotado y el maquillaje estropeado.

"Me alegro de que no tengamos audio" Graham hizo una mueca.

"Esto es ridículo" comentó Regina.

"Puede ser un buen momento para sugerirle que reconsidere su vida".

En la pantalla se abrieron las puertas del ascensor. Los gritos de Robyn llegaban ya desde el pasillo. El sonido fue aumentando de volumen hasta que Zelena entró por la puerta.

"Le están saliendo los dientes" dijo.

"¿Y por eso la traes aquí?" preguntó Regina con tono acusador.

"Tengo que hablar contigo".

"Aquí intentamos trabajar" gruñó Regina. Pero se sorprendió quitándole a Robyn de los brazos.

No sentía ningún deseo de estar cerca de una bebé llorona, pero su hermana parecía a punto de caer directo al suelo y no había otro modo de evitar que sufrieran daños las dos.

Se colocó a Robyn sobre el hombro y frunció el ceño cuando la nariz mocosa de la niña entró en contacto con su cuello.

"Tiene las encías rojas e hinchadas" dijo Zelena.

"¿No puedes darle algo?"

"Ya lo he hecho. Más de una vez. Se supone que debería adormecerle la boca, pero no le hace nada".

"¿Cómo va la búsqueda de niñera?" preguntó Regina.

"La agencia quiere un depósito" Zelena se mordió el labio inferior. "Quería preguntarte…"

Con el pantalón de yoga y una bonita blusa de color verde, tenía un aire tierno e indefenso.

"Ningún problema" musitó Regina. "Lo añadiré al total".

"No hace falta que lo digas así" replicó ella.

"¿Así cómo?"

"Como si no esperaras que te lo devuelva. Te lo devolveré".

"¿Has devuelto alguna vez algo?" intervino Graham. Zelena se volvió hacia él.

"Ahora gano más dinero que nunca. Es solo que tarda un poco en llegar. Hay gastos y…"

Graham miró a Robyn. "Y te has buscado una nueva afición muy cara".

"No es una afición" respondió ella. "Es un ser humano" le quitó a Regina a Robyn como si quisiera rescatarla. "¿Pero a ustedes qué les pasa?"

"He dicho que sí" le recordó Regina. "Dile a la agencia que me envíe la factura".

"Quieren un cheque por adelantado".

Muy bien. Pero encuentra una buena niñera".

Los grandes ojos de Zelena se llenaron de lágrimas, y Regina se sintió como una sanguijuela.

Antes de que pudiera disculparse, entró Emma.

"¿Qué está pasando?" le preguntó a Regina. "¿Qué has hecho?" le preguntó como si nada hubiera pasado hace minutos.

Esa vez fue ella la que tomó a Robyn en brazos.

"¿Yo?" preguntó Regina ofendida.

"¿Por qué llora todo el mundo?"

"Le están saliendo los dientes" repuso Regina, señalando a Robyn.

Emma le puso una mano en el hombro a Zelena.

"¿Ha ocurrido algo?"

Zelena negó con la cabeza.

"Necesita desesperadamente dormir" dijo Emma. "Esta noche tiene una actuación".

"¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?"

Emma la miró con el ceño fruncido y le pasó a la niña.

"Espero que sea una broma" dijo Regina. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Graham sonreía.

"Voy a acostar a Zelena" anunció Emma.

"Estoy trabajando" exclamó asombrada.

"Volveré".

"Tienes cinco minutos".

Ella rodó los ojos y tiró de Zelena hacia el pasillo.

Los gritos de Robyn se convirtieron en un gimoteo.

"Buena jugada" dijo Graham.

"Cállate".

"¿Crees que Emma volverá?"

"Si no lo hace, iré a buscarla" repuso Regina.

Le frotó la espalda a Robyn e intentó acunarla con la esperanza de hacerle dormir. Desde luego, la pobre niña no había tenido mucha suerte en la vida hasta ese momento.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Regina se detuvo a escuchar fuera de la puerta de su apartamento. Prefería prepararse ella la cena, pero si Robyn estaba despierta y llorando, saldría a cenar fuera.

Silencio.

Deslizó la tarjeta llave en la ranura, abrió la puerta y entró con cuidado en el vestíbulo. Solo se oía el zumbido de la calefacción y el golpeteo de dedos en un teclado. Dobló la esquina y pudo ver la sala de estar y, más allá, el comedor.

Emma estaba en la mesa del comedor, inclinada sobre un ordenador portátil y rodeada de papeles. Llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en una trenza francesa y una camiseta azul se le ceñía a los hombros. Robyn dormía contra ella, equilibrada en su brazo y con la cara metida en el cuello de Emma.

Regina se movió en silencio hasta donde ella pudiera verla.

"¿Dónde está Zelena?" susurró, cuando ella alzó la vista.

"Durmiendo".

"¿No hay niñera?"

Emma negó con la cabeza.

"A las siete viene alguien a una entrevista".

"¿Qué ha pasado con la última?"

"Solo hace trabajo ocasional".

"Oh. ¿Y no podría venir, ocasionalmente, esta noche?"

Emma sonrió.

"Esperemos que se quede la nueva".

Robyn se movió contra ella.

"¿No puedes dejarla en la cuna?" preguntó Regina.

"Lo he intentado unas cuantas veces, pero se despierta al instante" Emma hizo una mueca. "Tengo el brazo dormido".

Regina suspiró. Tomó con cuidado a Robyn y la acurrucó contra su hombro.

"Gracias" dijo Emma mientras se frotaba el brazo izquierdo.

Sus ojos se encontraron un momento con los de Regina, pero ella apartó la vista enseguida.

"Estoy trabajando con algunos archivos de los clubs de los últimos veinte conciertos de Zelena" explicó. "He convencido a los clubs de que me dieran archivos de tarjetas de crédito por las ventas de entradas y de bebidas y estoy cargando los nombres en una base de datos. Hasta el momento, no veo patrones claros. Y mucha gente paga en metálico en la puerta, así que no sé si esto nos llevará muy lejos. Pero es un comienzo".

"¿Clientes repetidos?" preguntó ella. Se colocó de modo que pudiera ver la pantalla del ordenador.

"Algunos. Me faltan datos por meter. Luego revisaré las fotos a ver si el programa de reconocimiento facial encuentra algo".

Regina tenía que admitir que era un buen comienzo de la investigación. Hasta el momento, no podía ponerle quejas a su trabajo.

Miró su perfil, la nariz, la translucidez de la piel, sus pecas, la longitud de sus pestañas claras y el color suave de sus labios.

Y recordó el beso. Y no sabía si sentirse enojada porque Emma la haya manipulado o dejarse llevar por la nueva oleada de hormonas que la estaba atacando.

Regina se obligó a mantener una máscara neutral para cuando Emma levantó la vista hacia ella.

"¿Podrás hacer otra prueba mañana?" preguntó.

Emma tardó un momento en contestar.

"¿Cuál?" preguntó tímidamente.

"Teoría de los métodos de inteligencia" era una prueba escrita y ella no tendría que estar presente en la habitación mientras la hacía.

"Eso no me da tiempo para estudiar".

"No tienes que estudiarlo".

"Eso no parece justo" frunció un poco el ceño.

"Se trata de valorar lo que sabes, no lo que puedes embutir en tu cabeza en una noche".

"Esta noche estaré con tu hermana".

"¿Te parece bien a las diez?"

Robyn empezó a gemir en la oreja de Regina. El llanto empezaría en cualquier momento.

"No me vas a dar ninguna oportunidad, ¿verdad?"

"Te doy las mismas que a todos los demás. ¿Hay un biberón por aquí? No soy una experta, pero creo que esta niña tendrá hambre cuando despierte".

Emma se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina. Regina la siguió. Ella sacó un biberón del frigorífico y abrió el grifo del agua caliente.

"Tú quieres que no pase las pruebas" dijo.

Robyn había empezado a gimotear. Respiraba hondo, preparándose obviamente para algo más.

Regina se acercó a Emma y al biberón.

"No sé qué crees que vas a conseguir" comentó. "¿Por qué te haces pasar por esto?"

"Quiero un trabajo".

"Ya te he dicho que no te contrataré indefinidamente".

Emma la miró.

"Intento hacerte cambiar de idea".

Regina luchó contra la distracción de sus ojos verdes cristalinos.

"No funcionará" dijo.

"Eso todavía no lo sabemos".

"Yo sí. Con franqueza, Emma, guarda tus fuerzas. No puedes convencerme y no puedes conseguirlo seduciéndome".

Emma cerró el grifo.

"No quiero un trabajo por el que tenga que seducir ni a ti ni a nadie".

Regina arqueó las cejas con incredulidad.

"Y entonces, ¿qué ha sido lo de esta mañana?"

"Sentía curiosidad por ver si funcionaría".

"No funciona" mintió ella. "Y a cambio, has quedado como una idiota. No te he dado el trabajo. Y déjame decirte que con lo que sucedió más temprano, estoy más segura de no darte el empleo." al menos todavía podía aferrarse a eso.

Tomó el biberón que le ofreció la muchacha.

"Lo habría rechazado de todos modos".

Regina rio divertida. "¿Quién es la que miente ahora?"

Emma pareció pensar en eso.

"Tienes razón. Miento. Lo habría aceptado. Es triste, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué tu ética profesional no sea como te gustaría que fuera?"

Robyn soltó un berrido. Emma, en lugar de contestar, pasó al lado de Regina y volvió a la mesa del comedor.

Regina se colocó el niño en el brazo izquierdo y le dio de comer.

El gesto no le resultó ya tan extraño como las primeras veces que lo había hecho.

"No vas a contestar, ¿verdad?"

"¿Lo harías tú?" replicó Emma.

Ella se sentó en una silla enfrente de la rubia, la miró detenidamente.

"No soy quién para hablar de ética" repuso "Esta mañana he besado a una empleada".

Emma no levantó la vista del ordenador.

"Ella te ha devuelto el beso".

"Graham borró la grabación".

Ella asintió.

"No pensaba en las cámaras".

"Yo siempre pienso en las cámaras".

Emma alzó la vista para mirarla con escepticismo.

"Quizá no en ese momento preciso" admitió ella.

En ese momento no había pensado en nada que no fuera Emma.

"Si se viera ese vídeo, no sé quién saldría peor parado, si tú o yo" musitó ella.

"Dentro de Regal, tú. Fuera, yo".

Emma asintió.

"Eso es verdad".

"Tengo momentos de inteligencia" sonrió suavemente al ver como Robyn colocaba su manita sobre la que ella tenía en el biberón.

"No tienes nada que no sea inteligencia" replicó Emma.

El cumplido sorprendió a Regina.

"Por eso estoy aquí" continuó Emma. "Quiero aprender de ti. Miré todas mis opciones y me di cuenta de que tú eras la persona que más podía enseñarme".

Regina sintió un nudo en el estómago. La expresión de ella era abierta, sincera e increíblemente hermosa. Y a ella no se le ocurría nada más gratificante que enseñarle todo lo que sabía de seguridad y de todo lo demás.

Pero no podía hacerlo. No podía enseñarle el oficio porque eso sería enseñarle a morir.

* * *

_**Bien, esto es todo por hoy. Aprecio todos los comentarios, los favs y follows que tiene la historia. Si alguno de uds tiene en mente una novela que le gustaría fuera adaptada, diganme.**_

* * *

_**La próxima semana...**_

"¿Emma?"

La voz de Zelena sonaba temblorosa detrás de ella.

Emma se volvió y vio que un hombre grande se apretaba al lado de Zelena y hacía una foto de ellos dos juntos.

Graham salió al encuentro y tomó posición al otro lado de Zelena.

"¿Están bien?" preguntó.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola, mis queridos. Disculpen que no haya publicado el capítulo correspondiente al día de ayer, el internet me ha fallado. Pero aquí esta. Una vez más agradezco por todos sus comentarios, follows y favs, los quiero un montón.**_

_**Disclaimer en el capítulo 1**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Emma, entre bastidores, se desplazaba por los mensajes con la etiqueta _ZelenaWalsh_ y _ZelenaRocks_. Era emocionante verlos llegar por minutos, pero desconcertante tratar de seguir el ritmo.

Ojeaba los comentarios sobre la voz de Zelena, sus canciones y la ropa de esa noche. Emma no podía dejar de sonreír ante los mensajes de admiración dedicados a la cantante sexy desaliñada.

Era casi medianoche y Zelena se hallaba en mitad de la segunda actuación.

El club estaba lleno de nuevo y había cola fuera en la acera. Había pósteres de Zelena en la pared y hasta habían colocado posavasos con su imagen. Emma tenía la impresión de que el salario de la niñera dejaría pronto de ser un problema.

Isabelle llegó a su lado.

"Camisetas" dijo emocionada. "Voy a encargar camisetas y gorras".

"¿Ha hecho tú los posavasos?" preguntó Emma.

Isabelle asintió.

"Y los pósteres" señaló el más próximo. "¿Ves el dibujo de los focos púrpura?"

"Sí".

"He pedido a una compañía de diseño que cree un logotipo con eso y una silueta de Zelena.

"Bien".

"Siempre ayuda que la cantante sea guapísima".

"Zelena lo es".

Aunque cubierta la mayor parte del tiempo con un pelo rojo extravagante, maquillaje exagerado y ropa rara, Zelena era una joven muy hermosa.

"Llegará lejos" anunció Isabelle.

Emma observó la sala. Todo el público estaba de pie, apretado contra el escenario. El club debía de estar haciendo mucho dinero.

Volvió a mirar el teléfono y siguió con la lista interminable de mensajes. Hasta que una palabra llamó su atención y detuvo el pulgar.

Un mensaje de alguien llamado _AlmaGemela_ decía: _Robyn es_

_una niña afortunada_.

Los fans habían colgado en Internet algunas fotos de Zelena con Robyn en el cochecito. La gente podía asumir fácilmente que era su hija. Pero descubrir el nombre requería un cierto nivel de investigación.

Emma mecanografió _AlmaGemela_ y encontró una docena de mensajes más de las últimas horas. A juzgar por su contenido, el autor estaba allí. Miró hacia el público, pero la sala estaba oscura y caótica. Y todos tendrían un móvil.

Se le había acelerado el corazón y su instinto le decía que llamara a Regina, pero se contuvo. El mejor curso de acción era el lento y metódico.

Llamó al número principal de Regal y contestó Peter.

"Soy Emma. ¿Puedes mirarme un número de móvil, por favor?"

"¿Por qué motivo?"

"Está tuiteando a Zelena y parece sospechoso".

"Puedo" repuso Peter. "Reenvía el _tuit"_.

"En camino".

Emma continuó con su revisión visual del público, buscando gente que le resultara sospechosa.

"Espera" dijo Peter. "¿Todo lo demás va bien por allí?"

"El sitio está a rebosar".

Peter soltó una risita.

"No le digas a la jefa que he dicho esto, pero su hermana es terriblemente sexy".

Hubo un sonido crepitante en la línea, y el tono de Peter cambió bruscamente.

"Graham quiere hablar contigo" dijo.

"De acuerdo".

"El teléfono es de prepago" dijo Graham, "pero está cerca, en un radio de dos manzanas, probablemente allí mismo".

"¿Lo has leído?"

"Sí. ¿Quieres refuerzos?"

"No. Quizá no sea nada. Haré todas las fotos que pueda".

"¿Cómo va ella?"

"Está fantástica. ¿Quieres que te lleve un posavasos de Zelena Walsh?"

"No, gracias, pero voy a recogerlas".

"Tengo mi auto".

"Las seguiré".

"De acuerdo. Mi auto está al lado de la entrada de artistas. Probablemente haya mucha gente".

"Te veo allí fuera" dijo Graham, antes de colgar.

Emma volvió a centrarse en Zelena. La piel le brillaba de sudor y el maquillaje empezaba a ceder. El pelo estaba revuelto, pero ya lo había estado al empezar la noche. Solo alguien que la conociera bien notaría la diferencia.

Miró a la multitud, alzó el teléfono e hizo una foto panorámica. Se fijó entonces en hombres que parecían estar solos. Bajó la corta escalera hasta el suelo de la sala y fue hacia la parte de atrás haciendo a hurtadillas una foto tras otra. Se deslizó por la puerta principal, saludó a los porteros y observó a la gente en la calle.

Cuando volvió a entrar, Zelena saludaba en medio de una ovación atronadora. Se retiró del escenario lanzando besos al público y la luz de la sala subió un poco. Teniendo en cuenta el agotamiento de Zelena, Emma se alegró de que esa noche no hubiera sido más larga.

Se guardó el teléfono, subió las escaleras del escenario y caminó a lo largo del telón y después por el pasillo estrecho y oscuro hasta el pequeño camerino. Se iba fijando en las caras que veía, que reconocía vagamente como empleados.

La puerta del camerino estaba abierta. Dentro, Isabelle hablaba con Zelena y uno de los músicos.

"Seis meses" decía Isabelle. "Una prueba por ambas partes".

El músico, que Emma recordaba que se llamaba Arthur, se dirigió a Zelena.

"¿Tú qué dices, preciosa?"

Zelena sonrió.

"Yo digo que sí" vio a Emma. "¡Hey! Vamos a firmar un contrato con Bumper. Isabelle está organizando la gira". Le dijo radiante.

A Emma no le sorprendió la noticia. Isabelle llevaba toda la semana hablando de una gira. Bumper era un buen grupo de músicos y tenía sentido que siguieran juntos.

"¿Nos vamos ya?" preguntó Emma.

Zelena suspiró.

"Supongo que sí".

"Pareces cansada".

"No lo estoy. Pero tardaremos un rato en llegar hasta el auto. ¿Sabes algo de Alice o de Regina?"

Habían encontrado una niñera, Alice Hatter, que había empezado a trabajar dos días atrás.

"Nada de nada. Eso siempre es bueno" repuso Emma.

Zelena se colgó su bolso al hombro.

"Hasta luego" dijo.

"Adiós" repuso el músico.

"Llámame cuando te levantes mañana" pidió Isabelle.

"De acuerdo".

Emma iba delante. Tomó un atajo por la cocina hasta la entrada de repartidores. Allí abrió una puerta de acero que daba a una pequeña escalera de cemento. El callejón detrás del edificio era ancho y bien iluminado. Cuando salió Zelena, la gente congregada fuera empezó a vitorearla.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y saludó con la mano.

Había más gente que la noche anterior. Emma se metió entre ellos con Zelena pegada a sus talones. El proceso era lento. Los fans colocaban papeles y bolígrafos en la mano de Zelena y ponían la cara al lado de la suya para hacerse _selfies_.

Emma miraba las caras, observaba el lenguaje corporal y se fijaba en los objetos que tenía la gente en la mano. Principalmente móviles, pero también CD, bolígrafos… aunque nada que pareciera peligroso.

Sus ojos se posaron en un hombre de treinta y pocos años, pelo rubio corto y bigote. Miraba a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. Con chaqueta y corbata, parecía fuera de lugar. Pero le miró las manos y vio que tenía un CD.

"¿Emma?"

La voz de Zelena sonaba temblorosa detrás de ella.

Emma se volvió y vio que un hombre grande se apretaba al lado de Zelena y hacía una foto de ellos dos juntos.

Se colocó inmediatamente entre los dos y le dio al hombre en el plexo solar con el codo, con lo que lo dejó momentáneamente sin aliento. Rodeó a Zelena con un brazo y tiró de ella en dirección al auto.

Graham salió al encuentro y tomó posición al otro lado de Zelena.

"¿Están bien?" preguntó.

"Todo controlado" repuso Emma. Pulsó el botón que abría su 4x4. Sin perder impulso, abrió la puerta del acompañante, lanzó a Zelena sobre el asiento y cerró la puerta.

"¿Esto es normal?" preguntó Graham mientras se acercaban a la puerta del conductor.

Los fans seguían haciendo fotos con flash a través de las ventanillas del vehículo.

"Hay más gente que de costumbre".

"¿Por qué no has dicho nada?"

Emma se volvió.

"Lo dije. Le dije a Regina que cada vez había más gente, que su popularidad crecía. Y le recomendé en más de una ocasión que formalizáramos un plan de seguridad para Zelena. Ella pensó que buscaba un empleo a tiempo completo".

"Y lo buscas".

"Sí. Pero eso no cambia mi valoración".

"Hablaré con ella".

"¿Por qué si lo dices tú tiene que ser verdad?" preguntó Emma con amargura.

"Porque yo no tengo intereses ocultos. Parte de tu trabajo es hacer que Regina te escuche cuando no quiere escuchar".

Emma se esforzó por no perder los estribos.

"Pides lo imposible" dijo.

"No, pido lo difícil. ¿Alguien te dijo que este trabajo no era difícil?"

Emma contó hasta tres.

"No".

"Mejor".

Ella miró a la gente.

"Es el día que hay más personas y es la primera vez que alguien ha mencionado a Robyn. También es la primera vez que Zelena se ha puesto nerviosa. Y mañana le haré un informe a Regina".

"Hazlo" repuso Graham. Miró a Zelena. "Las sigo de vuelta".

Emma entró en el vehículo procurando controlar su decepción.

Había tenido una oportunidad de impresionar a Graham, que también era socio de la empresa, y la había estropeado.

Técnicamente no había hecho nada malo, pero él parecía creer que se había mostrado torpe.

Cerró de un portazo y agarró el volante con un juramento.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Zelena.

"Sí. ¿Y tú?"

"Ha sido tremendo" Zelena parecía más entusiasmada que asustada.

"Mañana hablaré con tu hermana. Necesitamos ayuda".

"¿Qué hace Graham aquí?"

"Lo he llamado antes. Cree que la cagué".

"¿Tú? ¿Cómo? Tú eres la única que me ayuda. ¿Quieres que hable con él?"

Emma puso el auto en marcha.

"No. No te preocupes. Creo que se ha sorprendido. No esperaba tanta gente".

Zelena miró por la ventanilla mientras salían del callejón a la calle.

"Yo tampoco".

"Esta noche has estado magnífica en el escenario".

"Me encantan los músicos de Bumper. Me alegra que quieran seguir conmigo".

"¿Por qué no iban a querer? Tú eres lo mejor que les ha pasado".

"Son muy buenos. En la música te puede pasar que haya un cantante bueno y unos músicos buenos pero que la combinación no lo sea. O que sean simplemente buenos por separados pero fantásticos juntos" Zelena bostezó. "¿Te gusta Alice?"

"Sí" repuso Emma, que ya se había acostumbrado a los súbitos cambios de tema de la otra. La nueva niñera parecía tranquila y dulce, pero también organizada.

"¿Y a Regina?" preguntó Zelena. "¿Crees que le gusta Alice?"

"¿En qué sentido?" quiso saber Emma.

Zelena la miró un momento.

"Como niñera. ¿Creías que me refería a otra cosa?"

"No, no".

"Alice no es el tipo de Regina. Siempre ha sido… bueno, un poco exigente. Le gustan altas y rubias, con largas piernas, tacones altos y vestidas a la última moda" comentaba como si nada.

Emma se dijo que no le importaba que aparentemente ella era el tipo de mujer que le gustaba a Regina. Sin embargo, no quería que la viera como una mujer, sino como una agente de seguridad.

"Un momento" comentó Zelena. "¿A ti te interesa…?"

"No" Emma se dio cuenta de que su respuesta era demasiado rápida y tajante. "No. Trabajo para ella, nada más. ¿Crees que me vestiría así si quisiera conquistarla?"

Zelena pareció pensarlo un momento.

"Tienes razón. ¿Esas botas? ¡Por favor!"

Emma no pudo evitar mirarse los pies. Debería sentirse aliviada, pero estaba decepcionada. Eran botas de trabajo. Regina lo entendería. Entonces se dio cuenta de que reaccionaba como si le importara lo que ella pensara. No era así. Lo que pensara Regina de ella como mujer no tenía ninguna relevancia.

Emma terminó el examen sobre métodos de inteligencia media hora antes de lo previsto. Hizo clic en el cartelito de _Terminado_ y esperó a que el ordenador calculara su puntuación.

Se abrió la puerta de la pequeña sala de reuniones y Regina entró y la cerró detrás de sí.

"Graham dice que anoche minimizaste los riesgos" comentó.

"Yo no minimicé nada" repuso ella, mirándola. "Tú no quisiste escucharme".

Ella avanzó hacia Emma.

"Anoche asaltaron a mi hermana".

Emma se puso de pie.

"Era un seguidor haciéndose un _selfie"_.

"Vamos a montar un plan de protección".

"Estupenda idea" gruñó ella. "Lástima que no se le haya ocurrido a nadie antes".

Regina la miró con ojos llameantes.

"No sé qué voy a hacer contigo. Tu insolencia está sobrepasando el límite de mi paciencia. Vamos a aumentar la protección de Zelena. Y Graham asumirá el mando".

"¿Qué?" a Emma le tembló la voz. "Espera. No. Zelena es mi trabajo. No lo hagas".

Ella se acercó más, la miró a los ojos y rozó con la mano su brazo.

"¿Que no haga qué?" susurró con malicia.

Sus ojos marrones se suavizaron y entreabrió los labios.

Emma sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. La iba a besar. Y esto no podía pasar de nuevo. No iba a caer en otra trampa disfrazada de prueba de Regina. Tocó su brazo para alejarla y sintió el calor de su piel y el roce de la manga de su blusa de seda.

Pero al segundo siguiente, Emma la estaba besando. Colocó las manos en la base de la columna de la morena y la atrajo hacia sí. Emma se arqueó contra ella, alzó la barbilla, entreabrió los labios y se lanzó al paraíso.

Besaba muy bien. La presión era la correcta, el ángulo perfecto y el sabor fantástico. Se agarró a los brazos de Regina para anclarse allí mientras el mundo empezaba a girar más deprisa.

"Esto es ridículo".

La voz de Graham fue como un chorro de agua fría. Emma se apartó en el acto, pero Regina mantuvo las caderas pegadas a ella.

"Son adultas. Si quieren hacerlo…"

"No queremos" gruñó Emma, sonrojada.

"Lo que tú digas" Graham movió la cabeza con exasperación y se acercó al ordenador. "Has sacado noventa y ocho" dijo.

Emma se animó de inmediato.

"¿En el examen?"

"Desde luego, yo no soy quien estaba calificando el beso" Graham giró la pantalla hacia ella.

Emma se desprendió de Regina, miró la puntuación y sonrió.

"¿Eso es bueno? Tiene que ser bueno".

"Eso son cuatro preguntas equivocadas" intervino Regina burlándose.

"¿Cuánto suele sacar la gente?" preguntó ella.

"Es bueno" dijo Graham.

"Apruebas en teoría" dijo Regina.

"Y en planificación" añadió ella. "Y en trabajo de campo y en informes y análisis".

"¿Cuándo vuelve a actuar Zelena?" preguntó Regina.

Su comportamiento seguía siendo profesional, distante. Y aunque ella se dijo que era mejor así. No podía evitar sentirse decepcionada, tanto por su nueva falta de ética como en no haber afectado a Regina en lo más mínimo.

"El jueves" contestó. "Cuatro días".

"Quiero tu informe hoy".

Emma asintió. "Lo que más me preocupa es la mención de Robyn. Implica una investigación personal, de su vida privada. Estoy pensando en tres personas. Una fuera, yo entre bastidores y una entre la multitud".

"Graham puede…"

"No necesito a Graham" interrumpió Emma. Regina la miró con ojos llameantes.

"Graham puede aprobar el plan, pero no necesitar estar allí" dijo Regina mirando a su socio.

"El tipo quiere acercarse a ella" dijo Emma. "Probablemente querrá salir con ella. No hay nada que indique que quiera hacerle daño. Han pasado de cero a cien en un segundo".

Graham se dirigió a la puerta.

"Aclaren todo ustedes" dijo antes de salir. "Yo estaré en la sala de control viendo cómo se compra un yate nuevo el príncipe Martin".

"Tú no puedes dictar tu trabajo" dijo Regina en cuanto se quedó a solas con Emma.

"Puedo hacer recomendaciones" repuso ella. Si se dejaba apartar del caso, jamás podría probar su valía. "¿No las hacen otros agentes de seguridad?"

Regina no contestó.

"Prueba esto. Cierra los ojos y finge que soy un hombre".

"Eso no va a pasar". Se burló Regina.

Emma se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa de conferencias.

"Por favor, siéntate para que podamos hablar".

Regina hizo un gesto de impaciencia, pero se sentó.

"Solo te pido que me dejes forjar un plan para Zelena. Si no te gusta, muy bien. Si crees que soy incompetente, dáselo a Graham. Pero dame la oportunidad de mostrar lo que puedo hacer. Solo soy una agente de seguridad más".

"No lo eres".

"Olvida que me has besado".

"No tiene nada que ver con el beso".

"Claro que sí".

"Quizá Graham tenga razón. Deberíamos llegar al final".

"Deberíamos…" Emma de pronto entendió lo que quería decir. "¿Crees que deberíamos acostarnos?"

"Estoy hablando de que haberte permitido trabajar para mí es un error. Quizá debería terminar tu contrato".

Emma sintió que iba a vomitar. ¿Cuántas veces podía meter la pata? Regina se recostó en la silla.

"Aunque tu otra opción sería divertida".

Se miraron.

"¿Por eso no contratas a mujeres?" preguntó Emma. "¿Por qué no puedes dejar de tocarlas?"

Regina se echó a reír.

"Eso es absurdo. Yo tengo un autocontrol enorme".

"Yo también" dijo Emma.

Regina la fulminó con la mirada. "Perdóname si no te creo".

"Si lo tengo".

Ambos guardaron silencio y se miraron a los ojos. En la mejilla de Regina se movió un músculo. Emma casi podía oír la pregunta que pasaba por su cerebro. Era la misma que se hacía ella. Si aquello era cierto, ¿qué demonios era lo que acababa de pasar?

* * *

_**Un regalito, publicaré el capítulo 6... Pero no sean pichirres (tacaños) y dejen comentarios, lol**_

_**Y no se acostumbren jajaja, solo publicaré otro más porque me siento culpable al no publicar ayer.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Para que no digan que soy una mala persona. Solo asegurense de haber leído primero el 5, ya que se están publicando uno despues del otro**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6 **

Emma y su hermano Neal pedaleaban uno al lado del otro por el carril de bici a lo largo del Potomac. La fría mañana del domingo había dado paso a una tarde soleada. Emma tenía mucho trabajo pendiente sobre el plan de seguridad de Zelena, pero le había parecido buena idea despejarse la mente con aire fresco.

"Es un problema que te atraiga tu jefa" comentó Neal. "Y tú a ella. Confío en que sepas controlarte".

"Yo no la atraigo. Además, ¿por qué te fías de ella? No la conoces".

"Esto va a sonar mal, Emma" empezó Neal. "Pero ella es la dueña millonaria de una compañía exitosa, puede besar a quien quiera". Sonrió descaradamente el muchacho.

"Eso no es cierto" exclamó Emma indignada.

"Como sea, no puedes acostarte con ella" Neal parecía preocupado.

"No te preocupes por ello. Prácticamente se lo ofrecí y me rechazó" masculló. "Lo que necesito es un plan de protección para Zelena. Eso la ayudará a verme de otro modo".

"¿Y cómo vas?"

"Despacio" dijo Emma. "Empiezo a pensar que ese tal _AlmaGemela_ utiliza más de un alias".

"¿Por qué crees eso?"

"Por algunas palabras específicas. Vigilar, mirada, vista y ventana. Aunque en casa de Regina ella está en un noveno piso".

"Puede usar binoculares".

"Lo he pensado".

"¿Eso cambia tu plan de seguridad?" preguntó Neal.

Emma asintió.

"Un plan de amplio espectro es diferente a un plan para una amenaza concreta".

"¿Y no puedes hacer dos planes, uno para cada escenario?"

"Eso demostraría falta de fe en mi propio análisis" repuso Emma. "El camino más seguro es un plan de amplio espectro".

"Si no tuvieras en cuenta lo que pueda pensar Regina, ¿qué harías?"

"La amenaza concreta" repuso Emma sin vacilar.

Había algo raro en _AlmaGemela_. Y Emma no podía sacarse de la cabeza al hombre de la americana. Tal vez buscaba solo que le firmaran el CD, pero estaba irritado. ¿Con Zelena, con alguien de los que la rodeaban o con la situación?

"Pues sigue tu instinto" recomendó Neal. "Ella sabe lo que hace, pero tú también".

"Ayer le pregunté si no contrataba mujeres porque no podía dejar de tocarlas".

Neal sonrió.

"Eso no te ayudará a conseguir el trabajo, pero me gusta tu estilo. ¿Qué te dijo?"

"Que tiene un gran autocontrol. Parecía sincera. O eso me dice mi intuición".

"Pues entonces le ha dado fuerte contigo". Emma se miró los pantalones de yoga, la camiseta desgastada y las zapatillas viejas. Llevaba el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta y había salido de casa sin maquillar. Como casi siempre.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó a su hermano. "No me visto tan mal, pero no soy esas chicas de pasarela que aparentemente tanto le fascina". Neal alzó los ojos al cielo.

"Porque su intuición le dice, que hipotéticamente hablando, le darías hijos sanos" sonrió. "O que protegerías a la familia y la aldea. Que podrías despellejar y cocinar el mastodonte. Nuestros impulsos primitivos son eso, impulsos primitivos. No podemos controlarlos".

"Yo no despellejo nada. Y tampoco sé cocinar, se me quema el agua para la pasta. Y creo que no me interesa que una mujer me vea como una futura madre sana para sus hipotéticos hijos" respondió malhumorada.

"Seamos justos" comentó Neal. "Tú siempre buscas una mujer saludable y en forma".

Emma tuvo que admitir que era cierto.

"¿Soy una superficial?"

"En absoluto. Tu cerebro primitivo te dice que puede cazar y defender a tus hipotéticos hijos" sonrió Neal con descaro.

"Mi cerebro primitivo es irritante".

Emma no quería desear a Regina. Pero la deseaba. Quería acostarse con ella. Al menos a un nivel primitivo. Pero no podía permitir que su cerebro primitivo venciera a sus instintos.

* * *

Emma llevaba más de la mitad de la carrera de obstáculos, y Regina no podía por menos de sentirse impresionada. La fuerza de ella dejaba algo que desear, pero si calificara por determinación, tendría que darle las mejores notas.

Desgraciadamente, no era así.

El circuito estaba situado detrás del edifico de la compañía. Se permitían cuatro horas para terminarlo, pero la mayoría de los que lo completaban con éxito lo hacían en tres.

Emma lo hizo bien en los retos de equilibrio. Era obvio que corría mucho. Y lo había hecho mejor de lo esperado en los obstáculos de agua y barro. Su gran reto era la fuerza. Estaba a mitad de camino de la pared que había que subir con cuerda y los brazos le temblaban por la tensión.

"¿Quieres dejarlo?" le gritó ella.

Le faltaba todavía un tercio del circuito, y era imposible que lo terminara en el tiempo que le quedaba.

"No" gritó ella a su vez.

"Llevas tres horas cuarenta y dos minutos".

Emma siguió subiendo sin contestar. Cuando llegó arriba, Regina, por una parte, quería aplaudir, y por otra quería gritarle que se rindiera de una vez. Era imposible que lo consiguiera.

Ella plantó un pie en la soga para bajar y se agarró con la mano. Movió el otro pie y agarró el siguiente asidero y después otro. Pero entonces perdió pie y, por un segundo terrorífico, quedó colgando de una mano antes de que la soga le resbalara de los dedos.

Se caía, y Regina echó a correr, desesperada por cazarla al vuelo y parar al menos en parte su caída. Pero estaba demasiado lejos, no llegaría.

La muchacha aterrizó de pie sobre el montón de heno, se le doblaron las piernas y cayó de espaldas.

"Emma" gritó ella, cayendo de rodillas. "No te muevas".

"Estoy bien" musitó parpadeando rápidamente los ojos verdes.

"Te has caído diez metros. ¿Puedes mover los dedos?"

"Sí" ella empezó a sentarse.

"No te muevas" Regina necesitaba saber si se había roto algo.

"¿Eso es legal?" preguntó ella. "¿Hay un límite a la distancia desde la que puedo saltar?"

"Tú no has saltado" espetó Regina.

"Sí he saltado" Emma se incorporó, sentada. "¿Estoy descalificada?"

"No. Te has caído. Necesitas un médico".

"Lo veré luego" repuso Emma. Se puso en pie tambaleante. "Soy una agente de seguridad y puedo seguir".

"Te quedan quince minutos".

Emma echó a andar hacia la viga de equilibrio, pero sacudió la cabeza y se puso al trote.

Regina quería pararla. Todos sus instintos le decían que ella no debería estar allí, que aquello no era para una mujer. Y después de la viga de equilibrio tenía que arrastrarse entre barro y alambre, hacer cien flexiones, cargar con el muñeco y subir neumáticos. Y todo eso antes de correr tres kilómetros hasta la línea de meta.

Estaba arrastrándose cuando sonó la bocina. Se detuvo, gimió y plantó la cara en el barro.

Cualquier persona cuerda se habría alegrado de que terminara aquello. Ella no parecía alegrarse. Y, por otra parte, tampoco parecía cuerda.

Regina se acercó.

"¿Emma?"

Ella no contestó.

"¿Respiras?"

Emma asintió débilmente.

Regina entró en el obstáculo y separó dos alambres para hacerle un hueco. La joven salió de rodillas y se levantó despacio, con el peso añadido del barro. Se tambaleó a un lado y Regina la agarró con firmeza por los hombros.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó.

"Decepcionada".

"Lo has hecho mejor de lo que yo esperaba".

"Pero no lo bastante bien".

"No te has rendido".

"No gracias a ti" ella la golpeó en el pecho.

"Tenía miedo de que te hicieras daño".

"Sí, sí, lo sé. Soy una chica y, por lo tanto, no puedo hacerlo" dijo Emma con un suspiro. "Estoy sucia. ¿Me puedes decir dónde está la ducha?"

"No tenemos duchas de mujeres".

"Me da igual".

"A mí no" Regina no tenía intención de dejar que se desnudara en el vestuario de los hombres.

La ayudó a subir a un todoterreno de la compañía para volver al edificio de Regal.

"Te puedes duchar en mi cuarto de baño".

Emma la miró horrorizada.

"No pienso subir así. Te estropearé el apartamento".

A Regina no le importaba eso en aquel momento, pero sabía que ella tenía razón.

"Muy bien" dijo. "Te aclararemos en el vestuario. Totalmente vestida. Y luego subes arriba".

"Difícilmente puedo subir hacia abajo"

"Muy graciosa, señorita Swan".

"¿Y si te inundo las alfombras?"

"Sobrevivirán" dijo Regina. Paró el auto en la entrada trasera.

Graham salió al encuentro.

"Lo has hecho muy bien" le dijo a Emma.

"Para ser chica" gruñó ella.

Graham sonrió.

"Me has hecho ganar cincuenta billetes. Yo dije que llegarías hasta la zona de arrastrarse. Fui el más optimista de todos".

Emma entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Han hecho apuestas sobre mí?"

"Claro. Con un grupo de agentes".

Ella miró a Regina.

"¿Tú también?"

"Ella dijo que no pasarías de la pared de soga" comentó Graham.

"¿Por eso intentaste pararme allí?"

Regina se sintió insultada.

"Sí" gruñó sarcásticamente. "Deseaba desesperadamente ganar cincuenta dólares. Vamos a la ducha. Estás llena de barro".

Emma se llevó una mano a la mejilla, donde se secaba ya el barro.

"En un spa tendrías que pagar por eso" comentó Graham.

"No puedes dejar de hacer chistes sobre chicas, ¿verdad?" preguntó ella.

"Y tú no puedes controlar tu susceptibilidad" intervino Regina.

"Yo no soy…"

"Sí lo eres. Vamos".

Echó a andar, y Emma la siguió.

"Tendrás que dejar que hagan bromas" dijo Regina. "Si un hombre no termina, se burlan. Si es lento, también. Si es demasiado fuerte o dispara bien o lo que sea, igual. En donde sea que destaque, sea positivo o negativo, se nota y se reconoce así. Tú eres una mujer, y eso no pueden ignorarlo".

Abrió la puerta y preguntó si había alguien. No hubo respuesta, así que entraron. Regina señaló la parte de atrás del vestuario, el umbral de ladrillo pintado que llevaba a las duchas comunales.

"Adelante".

Emma se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y entró en la ducha.

Regina oyó caer el agua sobre el suelo de cemento y eso hizo que un cosquilleo le recorriera la piel.

"Lo que dices es que me relaje y lo acepte" dijo Emma.

"Sí".

"¿Por qué?"

"Para que sepan que tienes sentido del humor, que puedes aceptar las bromas. Así sabrán que no tienen que ir pisando cascaras de huevos contigo".

Regina se dio cuenta de que no tenía por qué gritar. Ella no se iba a quitar la ropa. Entró en el cuarto de las duchas. Emma tenía los ojos cerrados.

"Quiero decir por qué me ayudas".

"Estoy aquí" abrió los ojos.

"¿Por qué debo creerte? Tú no me quieres aquí" preguntó Emma.

¿Por qué la ayudaba? A Regina no le gustaba la posible respuesta a eso.

"Quizá quiera seducirte" respondió.

"Ya no funcionará" replicó ella.

Se abrió la puerta y Regina se volvió hacia el sonido.

"Hay mujeres dentro" gritó.

Al darse cuenta de lo que parecería aquello, salió a explicar la situación. El recién llegado era Peter, y aceptó su historia sin hacer preguntas.

* * *

Más tarde, cuando salió del baño de invitados de Regina, Emma detectó un olor inconfundible a salchichas, tomate, pan y queso y echó a andar hacia la sala de estar.

Llevaba una bata negra de algodón que le llegaba apenas un poco por encima de las rodillas y era realmente cómoda.

Encontró a Regina en el sofá con una caja de pizza, un frasco de agua y una botella de cerveza en la mesita de café.

"No soy fanática de obstruir mis arterias con esta clase de comida basura, pero no tengo ganas de cocinar. Espero que te gusten las salchichas y los champiñones" dijo al verla.

"Me encantan".

Emma se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, abrió la caja de la pizza y tomó un trozo grande.

Regina la imitó, mordiendo tan delicadamente posible.

"¿Te duele algo?" preguntó, esperando sonar desinteresada.

"Casi todo un poco" admitió Emma. "Pero no tardaré mucho en recuperarme. ¿Cuándo puedo volver a intentarlo? ¿Qué tal el miércoles, antes de la próxima actuación de Zelena?"

Regina pareció sinceramente sorprendida.

"¿Quieres volver a intentarlo?"

"Por supuesto".

"Pero si casi te matas ahí afuera".

"No estoy muerta" repuso Emma encogiéndose de hombros. Dio otro mordisco a la pizza.

Había repasado mentalmente el circuito y sabía dónde había cometido errores. Su mayor problema era la fuerza de la parte superior del cuerpo. Tenía que medir mejor algunos obstáculos y aumentar la velocidad de correr para ganar tiempo.

"No te entiendo" dijo Regina. "Puedes conseguir fácilmente otro trabajo. ¿Por qué yo?"

Emma se enderezó.

"Regal es la mejor empresa".

"¿Por qué tienes que trabajar para la mejor?" preguntó Regina seriamente.

"¿Por qué iba a querer trabajar para la segunda mejor?"

"Porque en este caso, es la mejor opción".

Emma negó con la cabeza.

"Para una _Nolan_, eso no es una opción".

Regina enarcó las cejas.

"Cuéntame" dijo.

Emma vaciló.

"Vamos" insistió. "Tú has sacado el tema. Y no me gustan los secretos".

"Mi familia se enorgullece de sus logros" explicó ella. Pero a Regina le parecía que había algo más.

"¿Logros?"

"Altos logros. Mi padre es juez, mi madre catedrática universitario y de mis hermanos, uno manda un crucero militar, otro es un boina verde condecorado y el otro, un abogado que ya es socio en un bufete importante.

Regina pareció considerar sus palabras.

"Tú eres la más joven".

"Más o menos. El abogado es menor que yo. Pero, ¿cómo lo supiste?".

"Es obvio que juegas a alcanzarlos".

"Ellos han tenido ventaja".

En los ojos de Regina había simpatía, y una cierta comprensión.

Emma no esperaba aquello.

"¿Y tú?" preguntó.

"Mi compañía va bien".

"Tu familia. ¿Qué esperaban de ti?"

"Ah, mi familia" ella se echó hacia atrás y extendió el brazo a lo largo del sofá. "Zelena y yo" dijo. "No hay más familia".

"¿Tus padres?"

"Muertos. El padre de Zelena sigue vivo, pero no hablamos de él".

"También eres huérfana".

Regina levantó una ceja.

"De mis tres hermanos, solo Neal, el abogado, es hijo biológico de David y Mary Margaret. Killian, August y yo, crecimos en diferentes hogares de acogida" explicó.

"¿Por qué dices que para un Nolan lo segundo no es opción, si tu apellido es Swan?" pregunto Regina curiosa.

"Llegué a la familia Swan después de uno de los momentos particularmente difíciles de mi vida. La familia de acogida en la que estuve durante cuatros años me devolvió al sistema luego que lograran embarazarse. Así que, con un hijo biológico, ¿para qué uno adoptado?" Emma se rascó el cuello, un poco incomoda. "Ingrid fue una de las mejores madres que tuve, es la mejor, incluso sobre Mary Margaret, fue comprensiva, amorosa, dedicada, inteligente… Lamentablemente falleció, y su esposo no tenía la misma vocación parental… Aun así, decidí conservar el nombre, incluso después de ser devuelta al sistema." Emma miró hacia otro lado, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Alguna vez, ya sabes. ¿Intentaste dar con tus padres biológicos?" preguntó Regina con cauteloso interés.

"No, los padres no deberían abandonar a sus hijos"

"Tal vez intentaban darte tu mejor oportunidad" respondió suavemente.

"¿Los echas de menos? A tus padres" preguntó Emma.

"No estamos hablando de mí".

Emma sintió un contacto suave y se dio cuenta de que era en su cabello. Regina le acariciaba el cabello húmedo. El deseo le inundó el vientre y empezó a irradiar.

"¿Tienes frío?" susurró Regina.

"No".

Su caricia se volvió más atrevida, pasó los dedos por el cuero cabelludo a lo largo de la longitud del cabello y sintió como Emma empezaba a respirar más rápidamente.

"Estas mojada" declaró con malicia.

Emma tragó saliva. "Me estoy secando". Ignoró el doble sentido de lo que dijo Regina.

Regina volvió a pasarle la mano por el pelo. Ella sabía que Emma podía apartarla, pero la muchacha no se decidía a moverse. Estaba atrapada por la mirada cálida, embrujada por el calor de su mano y seducida por su aroma.

Regina le puso la mano en la mejilla y se acercó más. Su muslo rozó el de ella y le acarició con el pulgar la comisura de los labios.

Sabía que Emma deseaba desesperadamente su beso, pero Regina siguió donde estaba.

"Tenemos que hacer algo sobre esto…" murmuró.

Emma parpadeó.

"Sabes que esto está mal" continuó. "Y tú no me rechazas".

Emma entreabrió los labios. No quería admitirlo, pero tampoco podía mentir, así que no dijo nada.

"No me mires así" musitó Regina.

"No podemos" repuso Emma. Necesitaba que la tomara en serio.

"¿Cuál es la alternativa?"

Emma no contestó.

"Si no lo hacemos, me volveré loca".

Ella no podía contradecir aquello. Ya se estaba volviendo loca.

"Si lo hacemos, nos lo quitamos de en medio. Seguimos adelante". Persuadió Regina.

Emma se sentía tentada. Su cuerpo se movió hacia el calor de Regina. Estaban a centímetros una de la otra.

Un estruendo reverberó por todo el apartamento y una luz blanca entró por las ventanas.

En menos de un segundo estaban en el suelo, Regina cubriendo el cuerpo de Emma y el apartamento sumido en la oscuridad.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Emma bajo la presión de Regina.

Regina alzó la cabeza.

"No te muevas".

Se puso de pie y Emma se sentó, parpadeando en la habitación oscura. Por la ventana veía las luces de la ciudad a un par de manzanas de distancia. Lo que hubiera ocurrido era solo allí.

"Ha sido una explosión" dijo.

"Casi no me doy cuenta" bromeó Regina en voz baja. "Voy a echar un vistazo" repuso más seria.

Emma se puso de pie.

"Voy contigo".

"Quédate aquí" ordenó ella. Se movía por el apartamento y una linterna brillaba en el vestíbulo.

"No soy una flor delicada" repuso Emma molesta, no tenía intención de quedarse allí mientras los hombres investigaban el peligro.

"No estás vestida".

Emma apretó la bata a su alrededor.

"Buscaré algo que ponerme" dijo.

Pero la puerta del apartamento se cerró de golpe antes de que terminara de hablar. Emma se acercó a la mesa del comedor y encendió la linterna de su teléfono móvil. Decidió que tomaría prestada ropa de Zelena.

* * *

**_Hay capítulos que son particularmente dificiles de escribir. Porque ajá, a la mayoría de los dialogos y situaciones solo les cambio el nombre de los personajes, pero hay cosas que necesitan ser cambiadas para que encajen con las personalidad o la historia canon de los personajes. Hay algunas cosas sobre la familia de Mila/Emma que fueron cambiadas por el bien de nuestra rubia, por ejemplo su historia adoptiva. Intento hacerlo lo mas fiel a OUAT, aunque bueno sigue sin ser canon. No se si me explico jaajajja, lo que quiero decir que este es uno de esos caps a los que tuve que hacerle un cambio radical y bueno aunque uds no sepan en que aspecto, de igual manera quisiera su opinion. Nos vemos el domingo. _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimers en el capítulo 1**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Regina y Graham estaban en la calle barrida por la lluvia con la mayoría de los empleados de Regal que se hallaban de servicio.

Peter estaba dentro con algunos hombres, poniendo en marcha el generador de apoyo. Aullaban las sirenas y las luces rojas y azules parpadeaban en la oscuridad a medida que llegaban más policías y bomberos.

"Un vehículo ha chocado con el poste de la luz" explicó Graham. "Creen que había un cable mal o que el impacto ha roto el aislamiento del transformador y ha explotado".

"¿El conductor ha huido?" preguntó Regina.

Mientras hablaba, vio a Emma, ataviada con unas mallas de color naranja y una blusa brillante. Estaba empapada y hablaba con un hombre.

"Probablemente borracho" repuso Graham. "Los testigos dicen que era un 4x4 negro. Nuestras cámaras de seguridad quizá nos digan algo más".

Emma le dio algo al hombre. Regina se dio cuenta de que probablemente era una tarjeta de la empresa. Representaba a Seguridad Regal vestida así.

Fantástico.

"¿Hay alguien que vaya detrás de nosotros ahora?" preguntó.

"No se me ocurre nadie" repuso Graham. "Casi todos los temas complicados y peligrosos están en países lejanos no aquí".

"Eso me parecía". Regina vio que Emma se acercaba a otro hombre. Probablemente se presentaba como empleada de Regal.

"¡Por el amor de Dios!" murmuró.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Graham.

"Dame tu chaqueta. Rápido" cuando Graham se la entregó, agregó: "Ahora vuelvo".

Regina avanzó entre los charcos. La lluvia le caía en la cara. Las luces de los autos de policía ponían a Emma en luz y luego sombra, luz y luego sombra.

Tenía el cabello rubio empapado y llevaba los hombros desnudos. Las botas, empapadas todavía, iban desatadas y colgaban alrededor de los tobillos.

Regina sacudió la chaqueta y se la echó sobre los hombros.

"Te he dicho que te quedaras dentro" le dijo nerviosa al oído.

"Gracias" dijo ella al hombre. Le dio una tarjeta". "Si recuerda algo más, llámeme, por favor" se volvió hacia Regina. "Estoy investigando".

"Ha sido un auto que ha chocado y ha salido corriendo".

"¿Pero, ¿quién ha sido?" Emma se puso la chaqueta. "Esto podría estar relacionado con Zelena".

Regina no lo creía así, pero las palabras de Emma habían despertado su curiosidad.

"¿Si? ¿Y cómo?"

"El que ha chocado con el poste estaba distraído".

"O borracho".

"Quizá. Pero es miércoles por la noche y no hay muchos bares por aquí. Podría ser alguien que vigilaba el edificio en busca de Zelena y no ha visto el poste".

"Eso es mucho suponer" repuso Regina rodando los ojos. Un error común, especialmente entre novatos, era mirar las pruebas de un modo que encajaran con una teoría ya preestablecida.

"Es solo una teoría" musitó ella. "Ni la creo ni la descarto".

"¿Hay alguna prueba?"

"Dos testigos dicen que era un hombre, y lo describen como un ejecutivo".

"¿Eso es todo?" levantó una ceja oscura.

"En el último concierto había un hombre con chaqueta y corbata. Estaba fuera de lugar allí".

"Y tú piensas que los ejecutivos llevan chaqueta".

"Exactamente".

Era la primera vez que Regina se sentía decepcionada por la forma de razonar de Emma".

"Hay muchas chaquetas en Washington" dijo.

"Y alguien acosa a Zelena".

"Tal vez" por lo que a ella respectaba, todavía no habían establecido eso.

Emma apretó la mandíbula.

"Voy a hacer más preguntas".

Regina miró a su alrededor y no vio nada sospechoso. Se sentía inclinada a pensar que aquello era un accidente que no tenía nada que ver con Regal ni con Zelena. No veía ningún daño en permitirle que interrogara a la gente.

"Abróchate la chaqueta. Y la próxima vez, lleva ropa más apropiada" gruñó.

Regina se volvió y cruzó la calle hasta donde estaba Graham.

Zelena se acercaba también en ese momento con Robyn en brazos, cubierta por un impermeable amarillo.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó la chica.

Regina sonrió a su sobrina. La capucha del impermeable se había torcido y Robyn mordía la manga.

"Ha explotado un transformador" dijo a su hermana. "Ha sido bastante espectacular".

Aunque no creía la teoría de Emma, no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor. Se sentiría más cómoda con Zelena y la niña dentro.

"El generador está puesto" le dijo. "Llévala arriba, estará más caliente".

Emma apareció entonces.

"¿Tienes un minuto?" preguntó a Zelena.

"No, no lo tiene" contestó Regina. "Robyn tiene que dormir".

Las dos mujeres la miraron sorprendidas.

"Solo será un minuto" dijo Emma.

"No tiene un minuto" intervino Regina. "Y yo tengo que hablar contigo. Graham, ¿puedes llevar a Zelena y a Robyn arriba?"

Zelena miró a Graham sorprendida. Parecía claramente incómoda. Regina supuso que Graham no era su mayor fan. No le importaba. No podía pretender que todos la adoraran. Y Regina necesitaba quedarse a solas con Emma.

"Puedo llevarla yo arriba" dijo esta.

"Te necesito aquí" replicó Regina. La tomó del brazo y cruzó la calle con ella. "No quiero que asustes a Zelena. No necesita oír tu teoría".

"Solo le iba a hacer unas preguntas. Demonios, Regina, confía un poco en mí. No la voy a asustar sin motivo".

Estaban de pie más allá de las luces de los autos, entre las sombras de los edificios oscuros. Una rata salió de la nada, derribando unas cuantas cajas y Emma se lanzó prácticamente encima de Regina, abrazándola con fuerza y respirando entrecortadamente. Preocupada, buscó la mirada de Emma.

"¿Estás bien?" susurró.

Emma la miraba asustada, y Regina de verdad quería saber si era por la misma razón de ella, o si simplemente era por el animal asqueroso. Aquello iba de mal en peor. Casi no podía concentrarse cuando estaba con ella.

"Tenemos que hablar de esto" murmuró Emma.

"Ya estamos hablando".

"De Zelena no. De lo otro".

"¿Te refieres al sexo?" preguntó Regina levantando las cejas.

"A nosotras. A ti y a mí y a cómo reaccionamos la una con la otra".

"Creo que es mejor que ignoremos eso, Emma" carraspeó.

"¿Ahora crees que esa es la respuesta? Hace un momento decías que eso no funciona".

"Pues hacemos que funcione. Somos adultos racionales". Regina no estaba tan segura de la parte racional porque como por instinto, se acercó más a ella.

"Estábamos a punto de arrancarnos la ropa" dijo Emma, descansando sin darse cuenta sus manos por encima de su escote, como si fuera a alejarla en cualquier momento. "No lo hemos hecho porque ha habido una explosión".

"Eso puede ser una señal" Regina sonrió. "Ha habido suerte. Un par de minutos más y…" se puso seria. "No podemos ceder. Tu misma lo dijiste, también: está mal. Sería malo para mí y _muy_ malo para ti".

"Entonces necesito que me veas como a una agente más, uno de los muchachos" suplicó Emma, con los ojos verdes brillando en la penumbra.

"Nunca te veré como a uno de los muchachos. Eso no es fácil" susurró.

"Pues entonces, menos mal que tienes autocontrol" gruñó Emma.

Regina la miró fijamente por unos largos segundos, luego, tomó las manos de Emma y las apretó cariñosamente, alejándose.

"¿Tu respuesta es no?" preguntó Emma.

"Sí. Mi respuesta ahora es no". No le gustaba, pero tenía que aceptarlo.

"Pero en el apartamento tu expresión decía que sí".

Hubo un silencio.

"Sí" musitó ella al fin. "Y la tuya también".

Regina quería tomarla en sus brazos. Estrecharla con fuerza y llevarla de vuelta a su apartamento, donde la desnudaría y besaría cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

"No sé adónde iremos desde aquí" comentó. Emma enderezó los hombros.

"Vamos a trabajar".

"¿Y fingir que no ha pasado? No funcionará a largo plazo, Emma". Estaba segura de que no podría funcionar.

* * *

El domingo cerca del mediodía, Neal colgó su maletín en la silla de comedor y se sentó enfrente de Emma. Miró el restaurante a su alrededor.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" preguntó.

"Hoy necesito algo más que una garra de oso" declaró Emma, cerrando la carta.

Había elegido ya una hamburguesa doble de queso y una gaseosa.

"¿Necesitas comer? Qué raro" declaró con sarcasmo. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Hoy voy a repetir la carrera de obstáculos".

"Oh. Pensaba que querrías hablar de tu jefa".

"No".

"¿Estará allí?"

"No sé. Le he pedido a Graham que me supervise él".

"¿Cómo te va con la jefa?"

"He procurado no encontrarme con ella desde el miércoles por la noche".

"¿Y eso te funciona?" preguntó Neal. "¿Tus sentimientos han cambiado?"

A Emma le habría gustado decir que sí. Pero sus sentimientos se estaban intensificando. Solo tenía que ver a Regina a distancia para que se le acelerara el corazón, se le aflojaran las rodillas y le cosquillearan los labios.

"Lo superaré" dijo.

Neal alzó los ojos al cielo.

"¿Vienes a casa de papá y mamá el próximo fin de semana?"

Emma hizo una mueca. Había olvidado la cena familiar. Su hermano Killian había organizado una videoconferencia desde el barco, así que se trataba de una invitación obligatoria. Tendría que encontrar tiempo.

"He pensado llevar a Ella" dijo Neal. "Killian me ayudará a calmar a papá. Sabemos que mamá no será de ayuda con eso. Quiero acabar con esto. Me está matando".

"No te gusta mentir".

"No miento exactamente, pero dejo fuera mucha información. Y sí, odio eso. Quiero ser sincero y directo conmigo mismo y los demás. Ella es una mujer estupenda y me niego a convertirla en un secreto vergonzoso".

"¿Ella sabe lo que pasará?"

"Claro que sí. Conoce a nuestro padre".

Emma se echó a reír.

"Pues debes de gustarle mucho. Si está dispuesta a enfrentarse con el juez Nolan, le ha dado fuerte".

"A mí me ha dado fuerte".

Emma se preguntó cómo sería enamorarse de verdad. Pensó en Regina. Pero aquello era solo lujuria. No se hacía ilusiones de que en sus sentimientos hubiera algo más noble que deseo físico.

Y en tal caso, quizá acostarse con ella no fuera la peor idea del mundo. Tal vez fuera una amante mediocre y, una vez que descartara esa atracción, ella sería solo una mujer más para ella. Quizá si se acostaba con ella pudiera concentrarse en su trabajo. Pero todo eso se fue al demonio, porque Regina era quien se negaba ahora a que tuvieran sexo. Por un momento, Emma se sorprendió que su ética había desaparecido completamente. Cuando levantó la mirada, se dio cuenta de que Neal la miraba con curiosidad y volvió a la tierra. Añadió una ración de papas fritas y Neal pidió una magdalena y café.

"¿A qué hora tienes la carrera de obstáculos?"

"En un rato. Iré directamente desde aquí".

"¿Crees que lo conseguirás esta vez?"

"No lo sé, pero tengo un plan. Y sé dónde me equivoqué la última vez".

"¿Te contratará si lo consigues?"

"¡Ojalá! Pero no lo sé. Aunque eliminaré una de sus razones para rechazarme".

"¿Sabes cuáles son las otras?"

"La principal es que parece creer que las mujeres somos más decorativas que funcionales" dijo.

Neal arrugó la nariz.

"Me pregunto qué ve en ti".

Emma intentó no sentirse insultada.

"Muchas gracias".

"Las dos sabemos que eres mucho más funcional que decorativa. Si quisieras ser más decorativa, usarías maquillaje hasta para bañarte, comprarías ropa más bonita y te pondrías tacones hasta para ir a trotar. Podrías ser espectacular si quisieras".

"No quiero" declaró Emma.

No quería conquistar a Regina, quería un trabajo, una carrera, triunfar profesionalmente. Y lo conseguiría. Los miembros de la familia Nolan siempre triunfaban.

* * *

Regina no sintió la menor satisfacción al ver fracasar por segunda vez a Emma en la carrera de obstáculos. La observaba en las pantallas de la sala de control y, aunque sabía que intelectualmente podía usar su fracaso para negarle un empleo permanente, no podía evitar estar emocionalmente a su lado. Esa vez ella consiguió llegar más lejos, pero todavía le faltaba mucho para completar el circuito.

Asumió que ella subiría arriba a ducharse, así que la esperó en el apartamento. Zelena y Robyn estaban durmiendo. Emma estaba avergonzada, llevaba días evitándola y ella sabía el motivo. Ella era territorio prohibido.

Pero eso no implicaba que no pudieran sostener una conversación.

Se instaló en la sala de estar, donde la oiría llamar. Miró una revista de tecnología y luego se preguntó por qué tardaba tanto.

Al final llamó a la sala de control para ver si ella estaba en camino.

El empleado de servicio le dijo que Emma había regresado del circuito con Graham, habían entrado en el vestuario y no habían vuelto a salir.

Regina miró su reloj. Había pasado más de media hora. ¿Qué hacían todavía en el vestuario?

Y entonces se le ocurrió que quizá ella estaba herida y Graham le administraba los primeros auxilios. Podía haberse cortado con el alambre o haberse torcido un tobillo al saltar de la pared de escalar.

Había visto esas cosas, y más en la carrera de obstáculos.

Salió por la puerta y bajó corriendo las escaleras tan rápido hasta la parte trasera del edificio como le permitían sus tacones. Desde allí había un trote corto hasta el vestuario.

Uno de los agentes de seguridad salía por la puerta.

"Mujer dentro" advirtió, sin darse cuenta de que era Regina.

"¿Está bien?" preguntó ella.

"Oh, sí. En la ducha" el hombre sonrió y movió las cejas.

Regina sintió deseos de clavarle sus Jimmy Choo en la entrepierna, pero aquello llevaría tiempo, y ella quería saber lo que ocurría.

Cruzó la puerta. Otro empleado se lavaba las manos en el lavabo.

"¿Dónde está Emma?" ladró Regina.

El hombre señaló la parte de atrás con el pulgar. Regina empezó a oír el agua de la ducha.

Emma estaba en la ducha. Podía estar vestida, pero Regina sospechaba que no sería así. Quería ser uno de los muchachos y no quería ducharse más en el cuarto de baño de la jefa. Nada de eso. Regina dobló la esquina y estuvo a punto de tropezar con Graham.

Este estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados delante del umbral de las duchas.

"No puedes pasar de aquí" le dijo en broma a Regina.

"No me digas que está…"

"¿Desnuda? Sí, está desnuda".

"¿Se ha vuelto loca?" exclamó.

"Los muchachos no la van a molestar" repuso Graham. "Pero me he quedado aquí por si alguno tiene tentaciones.

"Debería haber venido arriba" declaró Regina.

"¿Lo has visto?" preguntó Graham.

"Sí".

"Está decepcionada".

"Lo sé".

"Dudo mucho que quiera hablar contigo".

"¿Y contigo sí? ¿Qué ha dicho?"

"Quiere volver a intentarlo".

Regina sintió que parte de la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo. No estaba herida ni desmoralizada. Era tan animada como siempre. Le dieron ganas de reírse.

"No tiene sentido" suspiró.

"No lo sé" contestó Graham. "Tú pasas mucho tiempo diciéndole lo que no puede hacer".

"Pues eso no puede hacerlo. No es humanamente posible".

"¡Eh!" gritó Emma. "Estoy oyendo".

"Sal de ahí" le gritó Regina. "Quiero hablarte de Zelena".

Aquello tenía parte de verdad. Emma tardó un momento en contestar.

"Bien".

El agua dejó de sonar.

"Márchate ya" dijo Regina a Graham. "Por lo que a mí respecta, ella es uno de los muchachos".

"No te creo" declaró Graham. Pero se alejó de todos modos.

Emma apareció en el umbral con el cabello empapado, gotas de agua en los hombros pecosos y una toalla grande cubriéndola desde el pecho hasta las rodillas.

"¿Qué pasa con Zelena?" preguntó.

Regina carraspeó. Intentando mantener la vista en la cara de la muchacha.

"Está durmiendo. Pero necesito que me pongas al día".

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre todo. Tu investigación, el plan actual de seguridad, sus próximas actuaciones… Todo lo que creas que pueda ser relevante".

"De acuerdo" Emma se acercó a un banco, donde estaba su ropa húmeda.

Regina recordó entonces que estaba desnuda debajo de la toalla.

"Vístete" dijo. "Nos vemos arriba".

* * *

_**Hasta la semana que viene. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, aunque no los responda, de verdad los aprecio muchisimo.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola, lamento el retraso enorme, pero hasta ahorita es que me pude conectar a internet :(**_

_**Estoy completamente tentada a subir todos los capítulos que quedan para no sufrir más, lol. Pero no.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

En esa ocasión, Emma había sido más lista. Había empaquetado un cambio de ropa y otro par de botas en una bolsa para cambiarse después del circuito de obstáculos.

Se puso los vaqueros y una camiseta de color oxidado. Las botas de cuero, que llegaban hasta los tobillos, estaban viejas y desgastadas, pero eran fuertes y cómodas y le daban seguridad.

Guardó la ropa mojada en la bolsa y se peinó. Se colgó la bolsa al hombro y, al salir del vestuario, se encontró a Graham haciendo guardia.

"Espero que no haya sido mucha molestia" dijo ella.

"No me importa" contestó él. Pulsó el botón del ascensor. "Lo has hecho bien ahí fuera".

"He fracasado miserablemente" contestó ella.

"Tienes coraje, Emma. Eso la impresionará".

"¿A Regina?" no pudo evitar preguntar Emma.

"Regina no quiere sentirse impresionada. Busca razones para no estarlo. Pero tú ya sabes eso".

"No sé qué hacer" admitió ella.

"Si te acuestas con ella, nunca serás uno de los muchachos".

La franqueza de sus palabras hizo dar un respingo a Emma. Se abrió la puerta del ascensor, pero ella no se movió. Él le tocó el brazo y entró con ella.

"Si no te acuestas con ella, las dos se volverán locos".

Ella se sonrojó de vergüenza.

"¿Qué te ha dicho?"

"Nada. Tengo ojos. Y me pagan para ser observador. Y vi la expresión de tu cara el día de la práctica de tiro. Te apartaste de Regina, pero mirabas a la cámara".

"¿La gente comenta?" preguntó Emma.

El ascensor empezó a subir.

"Tal vez, pero no conmigo" respondió Graham. "Están más interesados en ver si Regina cede en su regla de no contratar mujeres".

"Supongo que todos saben eso".

"Sí" respondió Graham. "¿Y otro empleo en un lugar distinto que Regal?"

"¿Conformarme con lo segundo mejor?" ella negó con la cabeza. "Eso no es lo mío" ella quería un trabajo en Regal y lucharía por ello.

"¿De verdad volverás a intentarlo?" preguntó Graham.

"En un par de días".

"Túmbate más cuando te arrastras por el barro. Utiliza tu fuerza central y reserva los brazos. Y no practiques otra vez con el circuito completo. Trabaja las partes técnicas, los muros bajos, los troncos y las sogas. No pierdas energía por mala técnica".

El ascensor se detuvo en el noveno. Emma no sabía qué decir.

Estaba agotada, dolorida y al borde del llanto. Tragó saliva.

"Gracias".

"Solo te trato como a uno de los muchachos".

"Eso es lo que quiero".

"Lo sé".

Se abrió la puerta.

"No te acuestes con ella, Emma".

"No lo haré" ella salió del ascensor, jurándose que seguiría aquel consejo.

Graham asintió con la cabeza y se cerró la puerta.

Emma llamó a la puerta del apartamento y Regina contestó casi en

el acto.

"¿Quieres hablar de Zelena?" preguntó ella. "¿Está levantada?"

Estaría bien tener compañía.

"¿Tienes tu ordenador?" preguntó Regina.

"Sí".

"Vamos a mi despacho".

A la rubia se le contrajo el estómago.

"¿Cómo dices?"

Regina pareció irritada. Cerró la puerta.

"Trae tu ordenador a mi despacho. Quiero repasar tu análisis".

Emma se dirigió al despacho y dejó la bolsa en el suelo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Regina a sus espaldas. Luego se volvió. "¿Estás herida?"

"No, estoy bien".

"¿Esta vez no te has caído?"

Emma negó con la cabeza. "Solo los golpes y arañazos normales".

"Has llegado más lejos".

Aquello sorprendió a la muchacha.

"¿Me has visto?"

"Solo en la pantalla".

"¿Y te has reído?" preguntó Emma.

"Solo la primera vez, cuando has plantado la cara en el barro" respondió Regina. "No me he reído. Estaba animándote".

"No es verdad. Tú odiarás que lo consiga".

Regina le tocó la clavícula, rozándole la piel con gentileza.

"Tienes un corte".

"No es nada".

Le apartó el cuello de la camiseta.

"No es importante". Murmuró Regina.

"¿No es eso lo que acabo de decir yo?" Soltó Emma molesta.

"Tenía que verlo por mí misma".

"¿Porque no te fías de mí?"

"Porque me preocupo por ti".

"No soy de cristal, Regina".

Ella le rozó el cuello con los dedos. "¡Ojalá lo fueras! Podría protegerte sin que protestaras por todo lo que hago".

"¿Eso es lo que te gusta?" preguntó ella. "¿Las mujeres indefensas?"

"Yo pensaba que sí" repuso Regina, acercándose más. "Creía que sabía el tipo de mujer que me gustaba. Hasta que llegaste tú. Y ahora tengo que cuestionarme eso, y no me gusta cuestionarme nada".

Emma sabía que debía apartarse, pero no se movió.

"¿Buscas simpatía, Emma?" preguntó.

"No".

"Bien".

"Busco una respuesta. Sí o no".

"No" consiguió susurrar Regina.

"¿Estás segura?"

"No" no estaba nada segura.

Regina rozó los labios con los suyos. Ella esperó, anhelando el beso.

Emma gimió y se rindió. Le puso las manos en la cintura y la besó

con ansia.

Regina la abrazó de inmediato y la estrechó con fuerza.

Emma se entregó a la sensación. Subió las manos por los brazos de Regina y por los hombros, sintiendo la fuerza y la masa de los suaves músculos. Buscó sus botones sin dejar de besarla. Separó la camisa y le tocó la piel, sintiendo su calor, curvas, el borde de una cicatriz y luego de otra, y de otra más. Besó la línea blanca que cruzaba sus costillas izquierdas.

Regina dio un respingo y deslizó las manos en el pelo de Emma.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse debería haber hecho pensar a Emma, pero había dejado de importarle todo lo que no fuera aquello.

Se quitaron las blusas y sujetador y quedaron piel contra piel. Sus bocas se encontraron para seguir con el beso.

Regina murmuró su nombre y la besó con fuerza. Le acarició la espalda desnuda y la atrajo hacia sí. La alzó para sentarla en el borde del escritorio. Emma abrió los muslos para que ella se metiera en medio. Le echó los brazos al cuello y se derritió a la sensación maravillosa de sus pechos frotándose juntos.

Regina le dejó un rastro de besos con la boca abierta en el cuello, movió los labios a sus pechos y se introdujo un pezón de ella en la boca.

Emma se agarró a la mesa y echó atrás la cabeza. Un gemido escapó de sus labios. El calor inundó su cuerpo y la pasión la envolvió de tal modo que todo su mundo se redujo a Regina.

La sintió abrirle el botón de los vaqueros y bajar la cremallera.

Se quitó las botas con los pies y Regina le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior mientras ella también se quitaba el resto de la ropa, desesperada porque estuvieran juntos. Regina pasó su mano por su núcleo mojado, gimiendo en aprobación, metiendo dos dedos en el calor aterciopelado.

Emma se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, le besó el pecho, saboreando el perfume de su piel, inhalando su aroma y dejándose llevar por el ritmo de ella a una espiral de placer. La llevaba cada vez más alto, y Emma empezó a jadear su nombre.

Regina la besó y jugó con su lengua mientras seguía dentro de Emma, embriagada por el sonido que dejaba atrás por la humedad y los gemidos de placer, de su placer.

El mundo pareció detenerse, quedando en suspenso al borde del paraíso.

"Tan mojada" gimió ella, con el cuerpo convertido en hierro caliente. "Emma. Oh, Emma" la abrazó con más fuerza.

"Más deprisa" le suplicó ella. "_Por favor_".

"Sí. Sí".

Emma le clavó las uñas en los hombros, buscando un ancla, pues la pasión amenazaba con hacerla pedazos.

"Regina" gritó cuando explotó su cuerpo. _"GinaGinaGina"_

El cuerpo de la morena se estremeció en respuesta.

Luego, sus besos se volvieron gentiles. Le acarició el cabello. Acunó su cuerpo contra sí.

Emma volvió a la realidad.

Había tenido sexo con Regina. Aquello estaba mal, muy mal. Estaban desnudas. Regina seguía dentro de ella. Y la sensación seguía siendo fantástica.

"Oh, no" gimió. "No, no".

Regina se puso tensa y Emma se apartó.

"No hemos hecho eso".

Regina bajó la vista al punto en el que se unían sus cuerpos.

"¿No lo hemos hecho?"

"No" ella se soltó. "Ha sido un accidente. No lo hemos pensado bien. Esto no puede haber pasado" saltó de la mesa al suelo y empezó a buscar su ropa.

"Tú eres mi jefa. Yo soy uno de los muchachos".

Encontró la camiseta y el sujetador. Miró por encima del hombro y miró como Regina tenía los ojos pegados a su cuerpo.

"Basta".

"Emma, tú nunca has sido uno de los muchachos". Exclamó exasperadamente.

"Ya sabes a lo que me refiero" dijo ella.

Se vistió con rapidez y Regina la imitó.

"Esto no ha pasado" insistió Emma. Pero Regina parecía más divertida que molesta.

"¿Estás reescribiendo la historia?"

"No puede influir en nada de lo que hagamos o pensemos. Vamos a revisar mis notas sobre Zelena y comentar sobre el caso. Apartaremos esto de nuestras mentes y nunca jamás se lo diremos a nadie".

"¿Quieres decir que no le diremos a nadie lo que no ha pasado?"

"Sí, exacto" repuso ella. "Es como si los dos hubiéramos tenido la misma fantasía, pero no fuera real.

Regina parecía escéptica, y Emma tampoco se lo creía mucho. Pero era su única esperanza.

* * *

Regina, sentada al lado de Emma y un poco más atrás, la observaba

presentar su análisis de las últimas actuaciones de Zelena. Le costaba entender lo que decía, era más interesante oír el sonido de su voz e inhalar el aroma de vainilla de su cabello.

"Y Peter investigó el tráfico de la torre de móviles en esas horas" dijo ella. "Me gusta Peter".

Aquello sí atrajo la atención de Regina.

"¿Cómo que te gusta Peter?" frunció el ceño.

"Quiero decir que es de gran ayuda. Y también Graham. Y Will".

Regina sintió una oleada de celos, lo cual no le gustó nada.

"¿Has hecho algo con Will?"

"Trabajo bien con tu gente, Regina. Cooperamos. Trabajo bien en equipo, deberías saberlo".

"Estoy pensando en eso" ella no quería imaginarla riendo ni haciendo nada con su gente.

"Todos procedían del mismo teléfono de prepago".

"¿Qué? ¿Quién?"

Emma volvió la cabeza.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada" dijo Regina. A menos que contara el hecho de que su cerebro no se había recuperado todavía del asunto reciente. Había sido fantástico y quería repetirlo. Sonrió de satisfacción.

Emma le lanzó una mirada de disgusto.

"Como decía, el hombre de la americana volvió el sábado". Puso mensajes y anoté las horas. Anoté todas las que pude y luego las comparé con la información de la torre de móviles. Tengo un número de prepago. Pero lo interesante es que algunas horas coincidían con _tuits _a Zelena de _AlmaGemela_ y _FlechaNocturna_. Es la misma persona.

"Mucha gente tiene dos cuentas" dijo Regina.

"Conduce un 4x4 negro" dijo ella.

Aquello sí podía ser útil.

"¿Tienes la matrícula?" preguntó.

"Estaba demasiado lejos".

"O sea, no tenemos nada".

"Tenemos algo. Ese es el hombre que mencionó a Robyn. Will vendrá con nosotras el jueves y vigilará desde el 4x4. Yo vigilaré a Zelena y Peter revisará el tráfico electrónico".

"¿Graham coordina?"

Emma tensó los hombros.

"Graham conoce el plan" respondió con frialdad. "Pero no lo coordina. Esta es mi operación, yo lidero la investigación, yo creo la estrategia".

"Mientras Graham haga el control de calidad, todo está bien".

Emma giró la silla.

"Tú no me darás ninguna oportunidad, ¿verdad?"

A Regina le salió la voz más dura de lo que era su intención.

"¿Qué clase de oportunidad quieres, querida?"

"Vete al infierno" dijo ella con fuerza. Se levantó de la silla.

Regina se levantó a su vez y la agarró del brazo.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que no estoy ya en él?" preguntó.

Respiraba con fuerza. No importaba que hubieran tenido sexo media hora antes, solo sabía que quería repetirlo.

"¿Crees que puedes tratarme de esta manera?" gruñó Emma. La golpeó con el puño en el plexo solar. "Puedo cuidarme sola".

La fuerza del golpe sorprendió a Regina, quien se tambaleó hacia atrás. Emma se preparó como si pensara que iba a contraatacar.

Regina alzó las manos para mostrar que no tenía intención de hacerlo. Jamás le pegaría.

"No" gritó la rubia. Y dio un paso amenazador.

"No voy a pelear contigo" dijo Regina.

"Defiéndete".

"Es suficiente".

Emma lanzó un puñetazo y Regina le agarró la mano. Pero Emma fue rápida. Anticipó el movimiento y se giró, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

"¡Detente!" gritó Regina.

La rodeó con los brazos desde atrás mientras Emma luchaba por liberarse.

Se abrió la puerta y apareció Zelena.

"¡Regina!" gritó, horrorizada.

Ella soltó a Emma de inmediato.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Me ha atacado ella".

Zelena se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro a Emma.

"¿Qué le has hecho?" preguntó mirando a su hermana.

"He empezado yo" dijo Emma.

"¿Por qué es la pelea?" preguntó Zelena.

Emma parpadeó; parecía confusa.

Regina tampoco lo recordaba.

"Hablábamos de tus fans" dijo Emma. "Tengo un plan y ella quiere darle todo el mérito a Graham".

"No es verdad" contestó Regina. "Si de verdad fueras un hombre, te obligaría a ir con Graham".

Emma se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Porque soy incompetente?"

"¿Quieren dejar de gritar las dos?" preguntó Zelena.

Regina la oyó entonces. Robyn lloraba en el dormitorio.

"Muchas gracias" dijo su hermana. "Esperaba que me diera tiempo a tomar un café antes".

"Yo iré" dijo Regina. Y se preguntó por qué lo hacía. Quizá para alejarse de allí, para poner distancia con Emma. Desde luego, lo necesitaba.

Encontró a Robyn en el dormitorio en penumbra. Estaba a cuatro patas en su cuna y lloraba con fuerza.

Regina la tomó con gentileza, la acunó contra su pecho y le acarició el cabello.

"Pobre bebé" murmuró. "¿Quién quiere despertarse sola en la oscuridad?"

La colocó sobre la cómoda, le cambió rápidamente el pañal y volvió a tomarla en brazos.

"¿Quién quiere despertarse sola en la oscuridad?" repitió con suavidad. Pensó en su cama vacía. "Ojalá pudiera decirte que esto mejora, pero la vida está llena de largas noches solitarias".

* * *

_**Agarrense, que viene el 9.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**El capítulo que corresponde a hoy... Enjoy**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 9**_

Emma trabajaba con dos nuevas piezas de información de la actuación de la noche anterior, y Graham le había asignado un escritorio abajo. Sentada al lado de Will, el veinteañero irreverente y atractivo que era el empleado más nuevo de Regal, empezaba a sentirse más como un miembro del equipo.

Will había trabajado en la calle fuera del club la noche anterior y fotografiado todos los 4x4 negros de las proximidades. En aquel momento trabajaba en bases de datos de reconocimiento facial con la mejor foto que había hecho ella del hombre de la americana. Si conseguían encontrar un nombre, podrían cotejarlo con las matrículas.

En esa ocasión, el hombre había estado justo delante del escenario. Emma había hablado con el barman, pero el hombre no había comprado bebida. Lástima, porque habría estado bien hacerse con sus huellas dactilares o un recibo de su tarjeta de crédito.

Al mismo tiempo, no quería obsesionarse con él. No lo había visto enviar mensajes la noche anterior y, sin embargo, Zelena había recibido varios de _AlmaGemela_ y _FlechaNocturna_.

Bien podía ser otra persona.

Cuando revisaba otra larga lista de mensajes, algo le llamó la atención.

"Espera" le dijo a Will. "Escucha esto en la cuenta de _AlmaGemela_. Dice lo de siempre, que es hermosa, con talento, que le queda bien el rosa. Pero escucha esto: _Cuando volvamos a estar todos juntos y tú seas mía_.

"Arrastrado de nivel cuatro" comentó Will.

"Yo le daría un cinco. Pero me refiero a lo de _todos juntos_".

"Parece referirse a más de dos".

"¿Tal vez Tres? Con Robyn serían tres" dijo Emma.

Volvió a su ordenador y empezó a revisar mensajes anteriores de _AlmaGemela_.

Había mencionado a Robyn más de una vez. Y decía _volvamos a estar todos juntos_. ¿Significaba eso que habían estado los tres juntos en el pasado?

Imprimió la foto del hombre de la americana para mostrársela a Zelena.

"Voy arriba" dijo. "Tengo una corazonada. No tardaré".

"¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?"

"Búscale un nombre al tipo de la americana".

"Estoy en ello".

Ella se detuvo con la foto en la mano.

"Gracias por tratarme como a uno de los muchachos" dijo.

Él sonrió.

"Eres uno de los muchachos".

Aquella frase le calentó el corazón a Emma.

"Llámame si surge algo dijo. Y gracias".

Estaba en el tercer piso y subió al noveno por las escaleras.

Le abrió Zelena, que llevaba a Robyn en los brazos.

"Hola, Emma".

La niña sonrió al verla y le tendió los brazos. Emma se echó a reír, se la quitó a Zelena, se la colocó en la cadera y la dejó jugar con la correa de su bolso.

"¿Tienes un minuto?" preguntó a Zelena.

"Claro que sí. ¿Quieres un café? Alice está haciendo tortitas. Desayuno para mí, almuerzo para Robyn. ¿Te he dicho ya que la adoro? La adoro".

"Acepto el café. Las tortitas no".

Zelena echó a andar hacia la cocina.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?"

Emma sacó del bolso la foto del hombre de la americana.

"¿Te suena de algo?"

Zelena tomó la foto.

"Hola, Emma" saludó Alice en la cocina.

Era una joven veinteañera, simpática y pragmática. Tenía un diploma en educación infantil y acababa de prometerse con un quiropráctico. Estaba dispuesta a trabajar con un horario flexible, y Robyn la adoraba.

"¿La foto es de la actuación de anoche?" preguntó Zelena.

"Lo vi enviando mensajes unas cuantas veces que coincidían con mensajes que recibiste tú. Es poco probable, ¿pero puedes decirme algo de él?"

"Me resulta familiar" contestó Zelena. "Aunque la foto no es de excelente calidad. Pero si ha estado más veces delante del escenario, puede que me suene de eso".

Devolvió la foto a Emma y tomó a Robyn en brazos.

"Ven con Zelena, tesoro. ¿Tienes hambre?"

Alice tendió una taza de café a Emma.

"Gracias" dijo esta. Tomó un sorbo.

Zelena sentó a Robyn en la trona y le ató un babero al cuello.

"Una pregunta más" dijo Emma. "¿Conociste al padre de Robyn?"

Zelena se quedó paralizada.

"No" dijo.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Pues claro que sí".

"Te he visto dudar". Presionó Emma.

Zelena alzó la vista.

"Fue una época dura. El padre fue una aventura de una noche y luego enfermó la madre de Robyn. Todo fue muy perturbador".

"Lo siento" musitó Emma.

Pero sabía que había algo en el padre de Robyn que preocupaba a Zelena. Sin embargo, no insistió. Terminó su café y volvió abajo.

Will se había ido, pero Regina miraba la pantalla del ordenador.

"¿Esto es de anoche?" preguntó.

Emma se colocó donde pudiera ver la pantalla.

"Sí. Ese es el hombre de la americana que dije que me resultaba sospechoso".

"Me resulta familiar".

"¿Lo conoces?"

"No lo sitúo" Regina levantó el teléfono y marcó un número.

"Echa un vistazo a la foto del ordenador de Emma" dijo.

"¿Con quién hablas?" preguntó la rubia.

"Con Graham" esperó un momento en el teléfono. "Lo he visto en alguna parte, pero no consigo acordarme. Desde luego, hace ya algunos años".

Pasó otro momento.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Regina. "Sí. Voy enseguida".

Colgó el teléfono.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Emma.

"Conozco a ese hombre. Quizá esto no tenga nada que ver con Zelena, sino conmigo".

Regina se levantó y echó a andar hacia la puerta.

"Zelena puede que tenga fans locos, pero yo he antagonizado a personas muy peligrosas a lo largo de los años".

Emma la siguió.

"¿Y por qué va a por ella?"

"Para castigarme a mí".

Bajaron por el pasillo hasta el despacho que compartían Graham y Regina.

"Esto empezó cuando ella estaba en Nueva Jersey" dijo Emma.

"¿Y qué?"

"Que entonces no estaban juntas. Tú misma dijiste que solo la veías una vez al año".

"Pero sigue siendo mi hermana" repuso Regina. Miró a Graham.

"Hay que hacer un barrido completo del edificio".

Emma pensó en los mensajes. Eran personales. Su autor parecía obsesionarse con ella y con Robyn, no con Regina.

"¿Dónde encaja Robyn?" preguntó.

"Es secundaria".

"A ella la menciona en los mensajes, a ti no".

"¿Y qué? Es parte de la vida de Zelena y de la mía. Esto es mucho más grande que un fan chiflado".

Graham se dirigía a la puerta hablando por su teléfono móvil.

"No pierdas de vista a Zelena" le dijo Regina.

"Iré yo" se ofreció Emma.

"Quiero a Graham. No pienso dejarte esto a ti. No tienes experiencia, eres temporal, eres…"

"¿Mujer?"

"No es porque seas mujer".

"Sí lo es. Es otra de tus reacciones machistas".

Regina la miró con rabia evidente.

"Puede que esto sea por ti" admitió Emma, "pero también puede ser por Zelena y Robyn. Incluso podría ser todo por Robyn".

"¿En qué te basas? ¿Dónde están las pruebas? Yo reconozco a ese tipo. Eso significa que es alguien de mi pasado".

"No recuerdas de dónde. Podría ser de cualquier parte. No ignores todo lo demás".

Regina apretó la mandíbula.

"Hay muchas probabilidades de que te equivoques" dijo Emma.

Se miraron a los ojos.

"¿Quieres que te despida?" preguntó Regina.

Emma le sostuvo la mirada.

"Todavía no me has contratado".

"A Zelena le caes bien. Es lo único que tienes a tu favor. Puedes quedarte y cumplir mis órdenes o puedes irte ahora mismo".

Emma quería irse. Para ella sería una gran satisfacción dar media vuelta y alejarse.

Pero eso no ayudaría a Zelena. Ni a Robyn. Ambas eran inocentes. Si Regina se equivocaba y se concentraba en el problema equivocado, las dos podían estar en peligro.

Era mejor quedarse y hacer lo que pudiera, aunque tuviera que actuar a espaldas de Regina, seguir sus propias pistas y afrontar su ira más tarde.

* * *

Esa misma semana, más tarde, Graham estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero en la sala de estar de Regina. Tenía un papel en la mano y apoyaba un tobillo en la rodilla opuesta.

"Le advertí que no se acostara contigo".

Regina lo miró con una mezcla de rabia e incredulidad.

"Quizá debí advertírtelo a ti".

"¿Te lo ha dicho ella?"

"No hacía falta que me dijera nada".

"Entonces solo es una suposición".

"Tú no razonas como es debido".

Regina miró la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Zelena, donde estaba su hermana con Emma.

"Razono perfectamente. ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hicimos?"

El domingo por la noche estabas jovial, relajada… saciada". Sonrió su amigo. "Lástima que no durara".

Regina no quería aquella conversación, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a mentir.

"Fue un error. Ya está hecho".

"Tú no quieres hacerle daño".

"¿Podemos terminar esta conversación?"

"Tu problema es que esto no va de sexo".

Regina se enderezó en la silla.

"Lo digo en serio. Esta conversación ha terminado".

"Sientes algo por ella. La proteges". Continuó Graham, para nada impresionado por la actitud de Regina.

"Protejo a Zelena".

"Proteges a Emma. Ya era bastante malo cuando era solo otra mujer, otra Danielle".

"Cállate".

Regina se levantó con un nudo en el estómago. Emma no era Danielle, pero era una mujer. Y Regina, tenía que haber aprendido algo de Danielle o ella habría muerto en vano.

Graham dejó su informe en la mesita y se levantó despacio.

"Confía en ella dijo. Te gusta, la deseas. Sé que la admiras. Ahora tienes que confiar en ella".

"No la mataré".

"Aquí no se trata de ti".

"Tienes razón. Se trata de Emma y de lo que es mejor para ella. Y nosotros y lo que hacemos no es lo mejor para ella".

"Eso no tienes que decidirlo tú, Regina".

"Sí tengo".

Regina podía decidir contratarla o dejarla marchar. Lo más seguro era lo segundo.

Se abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Zelena y apareció Emma. Regina la observó acercarse. Llevaba pantalones ajustados, ese día, negros, con una camiseta blanca y su habitual y horrible chaqueta de cuero roja. Se había hecho una trenza en el cabello rubio, llevaba maquillaje ligero y sus botas de cuero le llegaban hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla.

Y estaba hermosísima.

"Tenemos que salir para el club en quince minutos" anunció ella.

"Yo voy" dijo Regina.

Emma asintió, como si esperara esa decisión.

"Esta noche me quedo yo detrás del escenario" declaró Regina. "Graham estará en la puerta y Will fuera".

"¿Y yo?"

Regina quería decirle que se quedara allí con Robyn y la niñera. Sus sentimientos por ella no eran sobre sexo y no eran solo profesionales. Le gustaba demasiado y quería protegerla.

"Me mezclaré con la gente" dijo Emma. Miró su ropa. "Pero con esto destacaré mucho".

"No espantes al hombre" dijo Regina.

Ella la miró con reproche.

"No lo haré".

"Quiero verlo en acción, andando, hablando. Quizá eso me refresque la memoria".

"Voy a ponerme algo sexy" dijo Emma. "Seguro que Zelena puede prestarme algo. Quizá el de la americana me invite a una copa".

"No" gruñó Regina. No la quería cerca de aquel hombre.

Emma frunció el ceño.

"Si usa su tarjeta de crédito, sabremos su nombre".

"No" repitió Regina.

"No es un mal plan" intervino Graham.

"Tú no te metas".

"¿Ya no soy tu socio?" preguntó Graham fingiendo sorpresa. "Porque antes podía opinar en las operaciones".

"Es un plan peligroso".

"Es una copa" dijo Emma. "Y Graham estará allí. Y tú también".

"Vamos, Regina. Contrólate un poco".

"No sabemos quién es ese tipo".

"De eso se trata" musitó Emma. "Yo puedo vestirme provocativa e intentar atraerlo".

Regina abrió la boca para protestar, pero la sorprendió la sonrisa de suficiencia de Graham y cambió de opinión.

"Está bien" dijo.

"Dame diez minutos" musitó Emma. Volvió a entrar en el cuarto de Zelena.

* * *

Emma se sentía incómoda vestida con una minifalda de tela escocesa a cuadros verdes y azules que apenas le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. La había combinado con un suéter de angora negro, que llevaba remangado hasta el codo.

Zelena la había maquillado y Emma se había cepillado el pelo, que iba suelto y algo alborotado. Nunca había usado unos tacones tan altos, pero a juzgar por las miradas que atraía, su atuendo funcionaba.

Todavía no había visto al hombre de la americana, pero había tenido tres ofertas de copas de otros hombres.

"Hacia el este" dijo Graham en el pequeño auricular que llevaba Emma oculto en el oído.

Ella miró hacia la puerta principal y confirmó la presencia del hombre de la americana.

"Es él" murmuró. "¿Cuánto falta para que salga Zelena?"

"Diez minutos" repuso Regina.

Emma vio que el hombre de la americana se acercaba a la barra y hablaba con el barman, quien le sirvió agua fría.

Ella se acercó a su vez a la barra, dejó el bolso encima y se inclinó hacia delante. Colocó estratégicamente los brazos y dejó que se abriera el cuello en V del suéter para aprovechar al máximo el escote que tenía.

El barman llegó enseguida, pero el hombre de la americana apenas miró en su dirección.

"¿Te pongo algo?" preguntó el camarero.

"Martini napolitano".

"¿Con vodka?"

"Sí" repuso Emma.

Miró abiertamente el perfil del hombre de la americana, esperando que se volviera hacia ella.

Él la miró un momento, pero no se giró.

"Ocho minutos" dijo Regina.

"Pregúntale por la chaqueta" apuntó Will. "Por el diseñador o algo así".

Emma movió el codo y tiró el bolso al suelo. Aterrizó con un ruido sordo y derramó su contenido por el suelo.

Aquello atrajo la atención de él.

"Mi teléfono" gritó ella. Bajó del taburete, fingió tambalearse y se apoyó en el hombre.

Él le agarró rápidamente los brazos y la sujetó.

"Lo siento mucho" musitó ella. "Son los tacones".

Como era de esperar, él bajó la vista a los zapatos negros decorados con diamantes de imitación.

"¿Te importa?" Emma señaló el bolso con un gesto. Él miró el escenario y vaciló un momento antes de contestar.

"De acuerdo".

Ella le puso una mano en el brazo.

"Muchísimas gracias".

Se inclinó con él, sacando partido al escote.

"Bien" dijo Graham.

"¿Así es como lo hacen las mujeres?" preguntó Will.

"Cuidado" dijo Regina.

El hombre recogió el pintalabios, el móvil, el billetero y las llaves y a continuación se levantó y le tendió el bolso.

"Gracias" repitió ella. Le sonrió y le tendió la mano. "Soy Sandy".

Él vaciló de nuevo antes de estrecharle la mano.

"Jack" dijo.

"Miente" comentó Will.

"Tres minutos" dijo Regina.

El camarero puso la bebida delante de ella y Emma tomó varios tragos seguidos.

"Está fantástico" dijo.

El camarero le sonrió.

"No me importaría tomar otro" musitó ella, terminando la copa.

Jack no se dio por aludido. Desgraciadamente, el camarero sí.

"Marchando" dijo.

Emma cambió de táctica. Señaló un póster de Zelena.

"Me han dicho que es buena cantante. ¿Tú la has oído antes?"

"Un par de veces" contestó él.

"¿Y te gusta?"

El hombre le lanzó una mirada que indicaba claramente que le gustaría que se callara y se largara.

"Está hecho de piedra" murmuró Will.

"Silencio" ordenó Regina. "Un minuto".

El barman puso otra copa delante de Emma y miró a Jack.

Pero este no hizo nada.

"Invita la casa" dijo el barman.

"Gracias" repuso Emma. Pero sacó un billete de veinte dólares del bolso y se lo tendió.

El barman tomó el billete, miró a Jack y movió la cabeza.

Se encendieron las luces del escenario y empezó a sonar la primera canción de Zelena. Jack se alejó al instante de la barra y avanzó hacia el escenario.

Emma suspiró su derrota y tomó un trago de la nueva copa.

"Jack está en el borde del escenario" dijo Regina un momento después. "Está poniendo un mensaje".

Emma sacó su teléfono. Peter lo había preparado para que pudiera interceptar los mensajes de Zelena. Miró la pantallita.

"Nuevo mensaje de _AlmaGemela_" musitó.

"¿Puedes leerlo?" preguntó Peter, desde la sala de control de Regal.

Emma saltó del taburete y se alejó de la barra después de despedirse del barman.

* * *

_**Aguanten, aquí viene otro...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Esto viene siendo el bonus, por una tardanza de casi dos semanas. ¿Les he dicho que aunque es extraño que responda sus comentarios, los valoro? ¿No? bueno, lo hago. Por cierto, la historia esta por terminar... Puedo publicar el resto de los capítulos mientras tenga internet, pero aquí los sobornaré un poco y diré que lo haré mientras comenten jajajajaja, es en serio... :)**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 10**_

A Regina le resultaba imposible no ver cómo miraban los hombres a Emma cuando cruzaba el aparcamiento al final de la actuación. Le sorprendió la cantidad de fans que se quedaban a esperar a Zelena, entre ellos el que se hacía llamar Jack.

Esa noche habían comprobado que él era el fan problema de Zelena. Definitivamente, era el que enviaba mensajes como AlmaGemela y FlechaNocturna.

Regina sabía que lo había visto antes. Ni Graham ni ninguno de sus empleados lo reconocían, pero Regina no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que tenía algo que ver con Regal y con él y de que Zelena era un peón.

Decidieron que Will seguiría a Jack y Graham se llevaría a Zelena en su auto. Emma informaría a Regina en el viaje de vuelta a Regal. Tenían que planear el próximo movimiento y Emma tenía que aceptar que las decisiones las tomaba ella.

Había hecho un trabajo de base bueno, pero había un peligro real. Emma no había aceptado que la situación probablemente se centraba en Regina y quería hablar de eso con ella en privado. No podía permitir que la desafiara delante de los empleados.

Emma se instaló en el asiento del acompañante y Regina puso el auto en marcha. Durante cinco minutos, ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Emma fue la primera en hablar.

"Necesitamos un nombre" dijo. Abrió el bolso pequeño que llevaba. "Tenemos sus huellas dactilares".

Regina la miró y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de admiración.

"¿Por eso has tirado el bolso?" preguntó.

"Por eso y para llamar su atención. ¿A ti esta ropa no te parece sexy?"

"Mucho" murmuró la morena. No quería pensar en lo sexy que era porque no quería que su mente siquiera aquel camino.

"Ese hombre tiene obsesión con Zelena" dijo Emma. "Sé que crees que esto es por ti, pero él me ha hecho el mismo caso que si fuera un bloque de cemento".

"O está muy concentrado en la venganza. Los hombres así no tienen reacciones normales ante nada".

"No lo digo porque me crea superatractiva o algo por el estilo" explicó ella. "Sé que soy bastante normalita".

Regina no estaba nada de acuerdo con eso.

"Pero los hombres no son tan selectivos". Continuó la rubia.

"Tú no eres normalita". Regina se burló de la palabra.

"Tengo una amiga que es un bombón. Créeme que conozco la diferencia. Lo que quiero decir es que Jack de verdad está obsesionado con Zelena".

"Y yo quiero decir que tú estás increíblemente sexy con esa ropa. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti y desear…"

"No entres ahí" musitó ella.

Regina frenó de golpe y aparcó el vehículo a un lado de la calle. Giró la cabeza para mirarla.

"No puedo evitarlo".

"Sí puedes".

"¿Tú puedes?"

"Sí".

"Mentirosa. Lo sé porque cuando mientes tensas los muslos.

"Eso no es verdad" chilló Emma. Pero se miró las piernas.

"A la mayoría de la gente se le nota en la cara. Tú dijiste que a mí se me notaba en la oreja izquierda y te creí. Dime, Emma, ¿miento?"

Giró la cabeza para mostrarle el lado izquierdo de la cara. Sabía que debía callarse, pero no quería hacerlo.

"No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Y no es solo sexo".

"No".

"Sé que quieres ser uno más de los muchachos. Y me gustaría que pudieras serlo. Pero eso no va a pasar. No puedo contratarte y no puedo echarte".

"Déjame que demuestre lo que puedo hacer".

"Eso no funciona así".

"¿Y cómo funciona? Dime cómo funciona y lo haré".

"¿Quieres saber cómo funciona?"

"Sí".

"Contigo muerta, así es como funciona".

"¿Qué?" Emma la miró totalmente confusa.

"Quizá no hoy ni mañana, pero yo te envío a una misión y sale mal y tú acabas muerta como Danielle".

"¿Danielle?"

"Ni la habilidad ni la inteligencia te pueden preparar para un tipo que mide dos metros y puede levantar un auto pequeño".

"Nadie puede dominar a todo el mundo, Regina".

"Es una cuestión elemental de probabilidades matemáticas".

"¿Quién es Danielle?" preguntó ella.

"Era una agente de seguridad. Y murió".

Emma le puso una mano en el hombro. "Lo siento".

"Fue culpa mía".

"Estoy segura de que no".

"Tú no sabes nada".

"Te conozco" repuso Emma. Su mirada era penetrante y sincera. "Sabes lo que haces. No corres riesgos. No cometes errores".

Regina le apretó la mano.

"Nadie es perfecto, Emma. Volveré a equivocarme, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Y no soportaría que…" No podría soportar que ella estuviera en la línea de fuego cuando ocurriera.

La calle estaba oscura. El auto estaba oscuro. El brillo del salpicadero reflejaba la piel suave de la mejilla de ella. ¡Estaba tan cerca!

Regina extendió el brazo y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

"No lo hagas" susurró Emma. Pero apoyó la cara en él cálido toque.

Regina la besó en la boca. Le deslizó la mano por el espeso cabello besado por el sol y Emma le devolvió el beso.

Se acercaron más. Sus besos se hicieron más largos y profundos. Regina se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y le puso las manos en la cintura para abrirse paso entre la falda y el suéter. Le besó la mejilla, el cuello y le apartó el suéter para besarle el hombro.

"No podemos hacer esto" dijo Emma con voz tensa.

"Tenemos, queremos y necesitamos hacerlo" repuso Regina sin perder tiempo. Le tocó el dobladillo del suéter.

Emma vaciló y luego alzó los brazos. Regina le quitó el suéter y luego abrió el sujetador. Los pechos de ella quedaron libres. A la luz del salpicadero eran suaves y cremosos, con pezones de un coral profundo. Regina tomó uno en la mano y después el otro.

Emma gimió y atrajo a Regina hacia sí soltando con urgencia su propio cinturón, sacó la camisa de los apretados confines del pantalón de Regina y le acarició la piel de satén desabrochando su sostén y mapeando la espalda desnuda. Hizo un recorrido táctil de su hombro, su oreja y sus labios entreabiertos. Emma se introdujo el dedo de ella en la boca y eso excitó mucho a Regina.

Los autos pasaban a su lado y los faros los iluminaban a retazos.

Regina volvió a besarla. Le acarició los muslos y fue subiendo con los dedos hasta las bragas de seda. Quería romperlas. Estaba caliente y se sentía impaciente.

Pero no las rompió, las bajó despacio por las piernas y miró los ojos de la mujer debajo de ella. Emma la atrajo hacía si, haciendo que sus bocas chocaran, gimiendo ante la sensación caliente y aterciopelada de la lengua de Regina a la vez que la morena apartaba las bragas y alcanzaba su calor y humedad. Emma respiró con fuerza a través del beso.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó la morena a través del beso.

"Sí, si" asintió Emma. "Más que bien".

Regina se arrastró su camisa y chaqueta suelta de sus hombros, con Emma ayudándola a abrir y deslizar por las piernas bronceadas los pantalones ajustados. Ansiosa también de fusionar su piel con la de Regina arrastró también las bragas, y atrajo a Regina contra ella. Ambas gimieron ante el contacto y el calor que ambos cuerpos desprendían. Regina se sentó sobre el coño de Emma, moviéndose lentamente, queriendo que aquello durara. Pero cuando Emma se movió y coincidió con ella, casi acabó con ambas, se aferró del respaldo del asiento cuando la rubia aceleró el ritmo como podía desde su posición incómoda, lamiendo y chupando todo a su paso y llevándose el seno derecho a la boca como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

"No puedes hacer eso". Jadeó Regina, mareada por las sensaciones. Rodando los ojos de placer.

Emma se inclinó aún más hacia ella, la abrazó y frotó los pechos con los suyos.

"Mírame" le susurró.

Flexionó las caderas y Regina gimió en alto.

"Emma… Emma, frena…"

"¿Demasiado lento?"

"No".

Aquella mujer la iba a matar.

"¿Más deprisa?"

"No. Sí" Regina quería ambas cosas. Lo quería todo.

"Puedo ir más deprisa". Emma chupó su cuello, probó la sal mezclada con perfume en su lengua.

Regina intentó protestar, intentó explicárselo, pero solo emitió un gemido de desesperación.

"Oh, Regina" exclamó Emma, cuya respiración se había vuelto jadeante.

Regina dejó de luchar y se dejó llevar, aceptó el ritmo rápido que imponía ella y aumentó el ritmo y la potencia mientras seguían pasando luces de faros y ella gritaba de placer.

La siguió al orgasmo, con el corazón a punto de explotar por el esfuerzo. Se detuvieron al unísono, abrazados con fuerza. Estaban sudando.

Emma fue la primera en hablar. "Supongo que no podemos fingir que no ha ocurrido" musitó respirando profundamente y mirando sus cuerpos desnudos. Abrazados en el asiento de cuero del auto. No podía insistir en que era una más de los muchachos cuando acababa de hacer el amor de un modo salvaje con su jefa.

"No espero nada a cambio" dijo.

"Puedes tener lo que quieras a cambio. Dilo y es tuyo". Respiró Regina sobre su boca.

"No quiero conseguir un trabajo así". Emma bajó la mirada, de repente tímida.

"Excepto un trabajo" musitó Regina. Suavizó sus palabras con un beso en el cuello sudoroso de Emma. "No puedo contratarte".

"¿O sea todo menos lo que quiero?" bromeó ella. Podía hacerlo porque jamás permitiría que Regina la contratara de aquel modo.

"Estaba pensando en joyas o ropa, salir a restaurantes o quizá un viaje. No lo sé, ¿te apetece un fin de semana en Cancún?"

Otros faros iluminaron la ventanilla. Esa vez se estabilizaron, se hicieron más brillantes e iluminaron directamente el parabrisas trasero.

Regina se bajó de un salto de las piernas de Emma.

"Ese auto ha parado. Vístete".

Emma se bajó la falda y buscó el suéter, que estaba encajado entre el asiento y la puerta.

Al mismo tiempo, Regina se subió los pantalones. Mientras buscaba el resto de la ropa, Emma se puso la chaqueta de la morena y guardó sujetadores y bragas debajo del asiento.

Regina se alisó el cabello y Emma se puso el suyo detrás de las orejas.

Alguien llamó en la ventanilla del conductor.

Regina la miró. Tendió la mano y le frotó el labio inferior con el pulgar.

"Mancha de pintalabios" dijo. Emma sonrojada se frotó la boca con el dorso de la mano y se hundió más en la chaqueta.

Regina le sonrió y bajó la ventanilla.

Era Will.

"¿Están bien?" preguntó, mirando a Emma.

Ella le sonrió.

"Claro que sí" repuso Regina. "¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Lo has seguido hasta casa?"

"Lo he perdido en Metro Center. Ha aparcado y se ha ido en el Metro".

Aquello sorprendió a Emma. ¿El hombre sabía que lo seguían?

"Tengo la matrícula del auto" dijo Will, "pero está a nombre de una empresa y la dirección de la empresa es un edificio abandonado. Ese tipo sabe lo que hace. Mañana seguiré investigando. ¿Ustedes están bien? ¿Problemas con el auto?"

"Estamos discutiendo" repuso Regina. "Cada vez estoy más seguro de que esto es sobre mí y ella cree que es sobre Zelena".

"Es muy terca" dijo Emma.

"De acuerdo, las dejo con ello" respondió Will inseguro de creerles. Se alejó.

"¿Crees que lo ha adivinado?" preguntó Emma mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Regina miró por el espejo retrovisor.

"No sé. Puede que nuestras discusiones constantes los despisten".

"¿Y por qué crees que discutimos tanto y luego…?" Emma señaló adelante y atrás entre ellas. "¿Y luego eso?"

"Ni idea" dijo Regina.

"¿Te gusto en secreto?" preguntó Emma.

"Nada de secreto. Me gustas" repuso la otra.

Emma se sintió aliviada, pero no sabía por qué. Podía tener sexo sin buscar nada más. De hecho, no buscaba nada más, solo un empleo.

"No voy a morir" dijo. "No tengo más probabilidades de morir que Graham o Will".

Regina la miró con un dolor sincero en su expresión.

"No puedo hablar de eso ahora" Regina se abrochó el cinturón. "Es tarde, te llevaré a casa".

"Mi auto está en Regal" le recordó Emma.

"Te llevo directamente a tu casa".

Emma pensó en protestar, pero cambió de idea. ¿Por qué ir a buscar su auto y conducir después veinte minutos hasta su apartamento si Regina podía llevarla? Apoyó la cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos.

"Gracias".

"De nada".

"¿Sabes dónde vivo?"

"Sí".

Emma había puesto su dirección en los formularios de solicitud de empleo, pero no tenía motivos para asumir que Regina la había mirado.

"¿De memoria?" preguntó.

"Sí".

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque leí tu formulario y puedo retener docenas de datos al mismo tiempo".

"Gracias" repitió ella.

"¿Te importa que suba a echar un vistazo?" preguntó Regina. "No te pido pasar la noche" aclaró. Miró su reloj. "De todos modos, me levanto dentro de tres horas. Solo quiero ver dónde vives. Tengo la sensación de que me conoces mucho mejor que yo a ti".

"De acuerdo" repuso ella. No había razones para no mostrarle su apartamento.

Entraron juntas en el bloque. El vestíbulo era pequeño, con dos ascensores, una puerta que daba a la escalera, un par de sillones y una maceta.

Ambos ascensores estaban abajo. Regina pulsó el botón y se abrieron las puertas.

"Piso doce" le dijo a Emma.

"¿Qué más sabes de mí?" preguntó sonriendo.

"Tu peso, tu altura, la fecha de tu graduación y el apellido de soltera de tu madre".

"¿Mi cuenta bancaria no?"

Regina sonrió.

"La necesitábamos para pagarte".

Se abrió la puerta en el piso doce.

"Estoy al final" dijo ella. "¿O también sabes eso?"

"No he mirado los planos. Aunque Peter podría habérmelos conseguido en cinco minutos".

Emma abrió la puerta de su apartamento, que daba a una sala de estar con cocina abierta y una puerta que llevaba al dormitorio y al baño.

"Es pequeño" advirtió. Encendió la luz.

Regina miró el sofá gris, los cojines de color coral, las mesas blancas y los retratos de acuarela.

"Es más bonito de lo que esperaba" dijo. Señaló los retratos en las paredes. "¿Quién es esa gente?"

"No tengo ni idea. Me gustan los artistas y los retratados. Son personas a las que me gustaría conocer. Me resultan misteriosos, enigmáticos, personas que tienen un secreto".

"¿Te gustan los secretos?"

"Me gusta la complejidad. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres galletas de chocolate caseras?"

"¿Horneas galletas de chocolate?" preguntó Regina asombrada.

"Por dios, no" Se burló Emma. Se quitó la chaqueta de Regina y la dejó sobre una silla. Se acercó a un armario de la cocina, sacó el recipiente con las galletas, lo dejó sobre la mesita de café de cristal y abrió la tapa. "Me gustan las galletas caseras" dijo. "Así que mi mamá las hornea para mí todo el tiempo".

Regina miró las galletas.

"Huelen de maravilla".

"Sírvete".

Regina obedeció. Emma tomó dos, se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en el sofá con los pies debajo del cuerpo. Mordió una galleta.

"Deliciosa" comentó Regina.

Tomó una segunda galleta y se echó hacia atrás en el sofá, rozando el hombro de Emma con el suyo.

"¿Quién es el niño de la foto?". Señaló con la cabeza una de las fotos en donde se le veía a una Emma más joven con un chico.

"Oh, ese es mi hermano Neal. Pero ya es un adulto". Dio otro mordisco a su galleta. "Un adulto con un secreto" se burló, soltando algunos trocitos de galleta masticados.

Regina le dio una mirada de reproche por el comportamiento. "¿Secreto?"

"Umju. Un secreto envuelto en una jueza que se lleva mal con mi padre. Y cuando se sepa el secreto, habrá rayos y truenos".

"Es su vida" razonó Regina.

"Puede, pero somos una familia unida. Y mis padres tienen expectativas".

"¿Y tienen que aprobar a tu novia?"

"Mmm. No exactamente" dijo ella. Se quedó pensativa. "Bueno, un poco sí. Es importante para ellos que sigamos siendo un equipo".

"¿El equipo Nolan?"

"Sí".

Regina le tomó la mano y empezó a acariciarle el dorso con el pulgar.

"Tienes veinticuatro años".

"¿Y qué?" preguntó Emma.

"Y nada" Regina le tomó la cabeza y la apoyó en su hombro. "Tendremos que pensar en ello".

"¿En qué?"

"En tu vida. Y en cómo encaja con la mía".

A Emma se le aceleró el corazón. Si Regina había dicho aquello en un sentido romántico, ella debería tener miedo. Pero no lo tenía. Se sentía segura con Regina. Lo único que le daba miedo era que quería seguir sintiéndose así.

* * *

_**Ya saben, quedan un par, puedo subirlos en la semana, pero depende uds jajajaja Y además, no se, se me había ocurrido que puedo hacer un cap especial por si tienen algunas preguntas sobre la historia.. Pero solo si quieren... En fin, nos vemos y gracias por el apoyo y estar pendiente.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola, mis pequeños saltamontes. Espero hayan disfrutado la parranda (es una palabra que utilizamos en mi país para referirnos en plural jaajaj) de capítulos... Acá el penúltimo de la adaptación... Disfruten.. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios...**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 11**_

Emma se había quedado dormida en brazos de Regina y ella la había tapado con un edredón antes de salir del apartamento. Había robado un par de galletas más, que saboreaba en aquel momento con una taza de café en la isla de su cocina.

Robyn le había oído llegar y se había puesto a llorar, así que estaba sentada en su trona, fingiendo comer cereales redondos. La mayoría acababan en el suelo, pero eso tenía entretenida a la niña.

Regina miró en el ordenador un vídeo que había hecho la noche anterior del hombre llamado Jack. Este ignoraba a las camareras y a la gente. Toda su atención estaba fija en Zelena.

Regina comprendía la teoría de Emma, pero también sabía que conocía a aquel hombre. Y eso era significativo y preocupante a la vez. Las probabilidades matemáticas de que un fan fuera un peligro para Zelena eran pequeñas, las de que alguien del pasado de Regina representara un peligro para su familia eran mucho mayores.

Observó la expresión del hombre. ¿Quién demonios era?

Zelena entró en la cocina con una bata de satén estampada.

"Buenos días".

"Madrugas mucho" comentó Regina.

Robyn soltó un gritito.

"Se alegra de verte" dijo Regina.

"Pues claro que se alegra de verme. ¿Quieres que Zelena te traiga un biberón?" preguntó a la niña.

"Bah" dijo Robyn.

"¿No quieres que te llame mamá?" preguntó Regina con curiosidad.

Zelena se golpeó el dedo del pie en el mostrador.

"¡Ay! Eso duele".

"¿Zelena?" insistió Regina. "¿No quieres que te llame mamá?"

"Claro. Sí. Con el tiempo".

"¿Tienes dudas sobre la adopción?"

"No, claro que no. Robyn es parte de esta familia. Acostúmbrate."

Regina alzó las manos en un gesto de rendición.

"De acuerdo."

"¿Puedes sacarla de ahí?"

"Claro que sí."

Regina pausó el vídeo y se puso en pie. Zelena podía ser frustrante, pero Robyn no tenía la culpa. Le desató el cinturón y la tomó en brazos.

Zelena las miró.

"¿Tú te ves en la vida de Robyn cuando sea más grande?" preguntó.

"Claro" repuso Regina. "¿Por qué no? Si no tiene a su padre cerca, me necesitará a mí."

Zelena parpadeó y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

"Eh. ¿Zelena?" dijo Regina. "¿A qué vienen las lágrimas?" se acercó a ella.

"Es el dedo" respondió la chica con voz emocionada. "No, no es eso. Eres tú. Estás conectándote."

Regina apretó a Robyn contra sí.

"¿Te refieres a esta dulzura?"

"Sí."

"Admito que contigo no sé lo que hago. No sé si es lo correcto. Pero puedes contar conmigo, Zelena. Probablemente debería haber estado más pendiente de ti antes de ahora."

Zelena se acercó a abrazarla.

"Ahora nos has ayudado. Eso es lo que cuenta."

"Ahora puedes contar conmigo" dijo Regina, rodeándola con el brazo libre.

* * *

Emma se despertó sola encima en el sofá, vestida todavía con la ropa de Zelena y tapada con un edredón. Eran casi las diez de la mañana y no sabía a qué hora se había ido Regina.

Saltó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha. La noche anterior había sido un error y sabía que debería arrepentirse, pero no lo conseguía.

De momento, hacer el amor con Regina era un recuerdo cálido y exótico. Algo que quería repetir.

Aquello era terrible. Ya nadie la tomaría en serio. Si Regina se lo decía a alguien…

Sintió frío de pronto. ¿Se lo diría a Graham?

Graham era su mejor aliado en Regal, y le había prometido que no se acostaría con Regina. Si Graham perdía la fe en ella, si creía que era débil…

Lanzó un gemido bajo la ducha. Quería ser fuerte y estar en control, asumir desafíos físicos y mentales. Pero estaba dejando que se le escapara esa oportunidad.

Se echó champú en la mano y pensó en Zelena y Robyn, y de nuevo en Jack.

Regina buscaría la conexión del hombre con ella, lo que implicaba que sus empleados harían lo mismo. Ella, Emma, tenía que buscar la conexión con Zelena, o incluso con Robyn.

Pensó de nuevo si Jack podría ser el padre de la niña. Y quizá Zelena ni siquiera lo supiera. La chica parecía no haber reaccionado a la foto de Jack, pero sí a las preguntas del padre de Robyn. Quizá sabía que era un hombre peligroso, pero no sabía quién era.

Sintió un escalofrío. Si era así, necesitaba pruebas que llevarle a Regina. Porque, en ese caso, tenían que proteger a Robyn tanto como a Zelena.

Se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta, y sin olvidar su chaqueta de cuero roja, tomó un taxi y fue directamente al hospital. No tenía mucho de lo que partir, solo el nombre del hospital y la fecha de nacimiento de Robyn.

Probaría primero en el hospital. Si no encontraba nada, iría al registro civil. Tal vez consiguiera que le dieran algún detalle allí.

Tardó dos horas en llegar a Nueva Jersey y menos de diez minutos en que la rechazaran de plano los empleados del hospital. A media tarde se encontraba inmersa en una batalla perdida con el registro civil. Sin permiso de los padres, no podía ver la partida de nacimiento de Robyn.

Intentó explicar que su madre había muerto y no se sabía quién era el padre.

Incluso fingió que la petición estaba relacionada con la adopción de Zelena, confiando en que tuvieran el nombre de esta.

Pero le dijeron que buscara un abogado y pidiera una orden judicial.

Salió del edificio derrotada y se detuvo en los escalones de piedra, con el tráfico moviéndose en el cruce de delante.

"¿Algún problema?" preguntó un hombre bien vestido, que rondaba los cuarenta años. Subió los escalones hacia ella con una sonrisa amistosa.

Emma apartó la vista.

"Ninguno" dijo.

"¿Ha encontrado lo que buscaba?"

"Sí."

Ella echó a andar y él se colocó a su lado.

"Pues no lo parece. Tiene aspecto de derrotada y no lleva un sobre marrón en la mano" replicó él. Señaló a una pareja que salía también del edificio. "Como ese."

"Está en mi bolso."

"Su bolso no es lo bastante grande. Me llamo August Booth y quizá pueda ayudarla. Por una pequeña tarifa, por supuesto."

"No me interesa, señor Booth."

"Llámeme August."

"Me parece que no" Emma apretó el paso.

"Hay otros medios de conseguir archivos."

Emma alzó la mano para parar un taxi.

"¿Medios ilegales?" preguntó.

"Casi legales" repuso él. Señaló un café en la acera de enfrente. "En la esquina hay un cibercafé. Aceptan metálico. Solo hay que entrar y salir, no quedan huellas."

"Sigue siendo ilegal."

"Se llaman registros opacos. Puede verlos, pero no puede descargarlos. Ni usarlos para negocios o propósitos personales. Pero puede hacer una foto con el móvil."

Pasó un taxi amarillo, pero iba ocupado.

"¿Qué es lo que busca?" insistió August Booth. "Yo solo quiero ayudar."

"No, no es verdad."

Él buscaba algo, pero ella todavía no sabía lo que era.

Pasó otro taxi e intentó pararlo. Suspiró con exasperación cuando el vehículo pasó de largo.

"Si no le gusta lo que ofrezco, puede alejarse en cualquier momento" dijo August Booth. "¿Qué busca? A grandes pinceladas. ¿Nacimiento, muerte, divorcio? Sé que es usted del oficio."

"¿Del oficio?"

"Investigadora privada."

"No soy… Vale, estoy investigando."

"Pues es usted muy joven o muy nueva. Seguramente las dos cosas. Entramos ahí enfrente. Usted me da el nombre. Cincuenta billetes. Entro y salgo. No es legal exactamente, pero no la van a meter en la cárcel si la pillan. Borre eso. Si me pillan a mí, puede que me multen. Usted es una peatona inocente."

"O usted puede ser policía y esto una trampa."

Él se echó a reír.

"Sí. Policías sin oficio desplegados en el Registro Civil para atrapar a ladrones de documentos que, por lo demás, son ciudadanos honrados. Eso sí que sería un gran desperdicio de recursos públicos."

Emma sabía que él tenía razón. Odiaba admitir que se sentía tentada. ¿Por cincuenta dólares podía echar un vistazo a la partida de nacimiento de Robyn?

"Esto es Jersey, señorita. Le aseguro que la policía tiene cosas mejores que hacer.

"¿Hace mucho tiempo que se dedica a esto?" preguntó Emma.

"Dos años. Nunca he tenido ningún problema. ¿Qué tipo de documento?"

"Partida de nacimiento."

"¿Reciente?"

"De este año."

"Coser y cantar" dijo él.

Señaló el semáforo y lo cruzaron juntos. Emma dijo a Booth el nombre de Robyn, su fecha de nacimiento y la información del hospital. Luego esperó en la acera, con la sensación de ser una ladrona al acecho. Por suerte, él volvió pronto.

"Eche a andar" le dijo.

"¿Lo han pillado?"

Él sonrió.

"No, ya he terminado. ¿Necesita una copia? Es más seguro si lo mira en mi teléfono, así no hay ningún vínculo digital entre nosotros. Pero si necesita que se lo envíe…"

"Solo quiero mirar".

Él le tendió el teléfono.

Emma miró la foto y se le paró el corazón. Miró al hombre, preguntándose si aquello podía ser una broma de mal gusto.

"¿Qué?" preguntó él. Parecía sinceramente preocupado. "¿Se encuentra bien?

"¿Es esto?"

"Claro que sí" él señaló el nombre de Robyn y su fecha de nacimiento.

Emma no sabía qué decir.

"Cincuenta dólares" le recordó él.

"Sí. Sí" Emma sacó del bolsillo los cincuenta dólares que había metido allí cuando él estaba en el cibercafé. "Gracias".

"Ha sido un placer" él tomó su teléfono y se alejó.

Emma caminó por la acera y se agarró a una verja de hierro situada en el extremo de un parque pequeño.

Un tal Robin de Locksley era el padre de la bebé. Pero lo que la hizo palidecer era el hecho de que Zelena era la madre biológica de Robyn.

Tenía que hablar con Regina inmediatamente.

* * *

"Zelena está de compras con Emma" dijo Regina. Estaba subiendo desde el garaje de Regal, después de volver de un almuerzo de trabajo con los búlgaros. "Le he dicho que puede hacer un cuarto infantil en el dormitorio de invitados y se ha puesto muy contenta."

"El coche de Emma sigue aquí" dijo Graham.

"¡Qué raro!" exclamó Regina.

Había asumido que Emma iría en taxi a la oficina a buscar su coche.

"La niñera ya está aquí y Zelena se ha retrasado."

"Pues llámala."

"La ha llamado Alice, pero salta el buzón de voz. Yo llevo una hora llamándola y pasa lo mismo."

Regina se detuvo. Acababa de oír por primera vez la preocupación en la voz de su amigo.

"¿Crees que pasa algo?"

"Creo que no podemos localizar a Zelena y que lleva unas horas sin contactar con nadie."

"Llama a Emma."

"Ya lo he intentado" respondió Graham.

"¿Dónde estás?"

"En el despacho."

"Voy subiendo. Llamaré yo a Emma."

Marcó el número de ella, pero saltó el buzón de voz. Le dejó el mensaje de que la llamara y bajó por el pasillo pensando en la situación.

"¿Emma sigue teniendo el comunicador de anoche?" preguntó a Graham. "Dile a Peter que lo pruebe."

Graham llamó a Peter y Regina saludó a Alice, que estaba también en el despacho.

"¿Zelena tenía que estar aquí?" le preguntó.

"Hace más de una hora" contestó Alice. "Normalmente llama si cambia de planes."

"¿Cuándo hablaste con ella por última vez?" preguntó Regina.

"Anoche" respondió Alice.

Lo que implicaba que Regina era probablemente la última persona que había visto a su hermana esa mañana.

"¿Te importa esperar en el apartamento?" preguntó a la niñera. "Si llama o aparece, ponte en contacto conmigo enseguida."

"Por supuesto" dijo la chica. "Estoy segura de que habrá una explicación sencilla."

"Yo también" murmuró Regina, que cada vez lo creía menos.

"El comunicador de Emma está en su apartamento" informó Graham.

Sonó el teléfono de Regina y ella miró la pantalla. Era Emma.

"¿En dónde estás?" preguntó ella.

"En un taxi. Voy para la oficina."

"¿Zelena va contigo?"

"No. No he podido hablar con ella. ¿Por qué?"

Regina lanzó un juramento.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Emma.

"No sabemos. No contesta al teléfono."

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" preguntó ella.

"Al menos una hora, quizá más. Pensábamos que estaba contigo."

"No la he visto desde anoche. Oye, aquí hay algo que no hemos…"

"¿Quién demonios es ese hombre?" Regina rugió, frustrada consigo misma. Su vago recuerdo del tal Jack era la mejor pista que tenían. "Tengo que

llamar a Will."

"Bien" Emma hizo una pausa. "Llegaré en diez minutos."

"Bien."

Regina no sabía si le aliviaba la presencia de ella. Emma no podía hacer nada. Quizá Zelena estaba bien. Quizá se había ido de compras sola y se le había acabado la batería. Pero si no era así, si le había pasado algo, Emma no podía hacer nada que no pudiera hacer el equipo de Regal.

"¿Sí, jefa?" preguntó Will.

"¿Sabes algo de la compañía del coche?"

"No mucho. Se esconde detrás de una empresa con base en Storybrooke, Maine"

"¿Tú no viviste allí?" le preguntó Graham.

"Sí" dijo Regina. Había vivido allí con su madre, el padre de Zelena y Zelena. Sintió una inyección de adrenalina. "Busca a Robin de Locksley. Todo lo que puedas encontrar. Sobre todo propiedades. Si posee o alquila algo en Washington."

"De acuerdo. ¿Ese es nuestro hombre?"

"Sí" dijo Regina. Terminó la llamada.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Graham sorprendido.

"Un vecino. Robin de Locksley era un vecino en Mifflin Street, un adolescente entonces. Pero jugaba con Zelena y parecía que le gustaba. Ella solo tenía siete años y aquello era raro, pero yo era demasiado egocentrista para prestar atención. El padre de Zelena y nuestra madre vivían en su mundo. Esa chica casi se crio sola."

"Los tiene él" dijo Graham. Se metió una pistola en el bolsillo de atrás de los pantalones.

Regina asintió. "No iba a por mí."

Intentó recordar si Robin era peligroso o solo un alucinado. No era un criminal internacional que buscara venganza, pero tampoco parecía que estaba en contacto con la realidad.

Graham se puso un comunicador en el oído y le lanzó otro a Regina.

"Vamos por ellas."

Emma entró por la puerta.

"¿Qué sabemos?" preguntó.

"Robin de Locksley" respondió Regina.

Emma quedó en shock. "¿Qué?" Balbuceó.

"Un antiguo vecino de Zelena y mío. Debió de seguirla aquí. Y ahora probablemente los ha secuestrado." Habló sin mirar a la mujer boquiabierta delante de ella.

Emma se aceró a Regina. "Tengo que hablar contigo."

"Ahora no."

"Emma" la llamó Graham. Le lanzó un comunicador. "¿Vienes?"

"Sí" respondió ella. Miró a Regina. "Conseguí la partida de nacimiento de Robyn y ese tal Robin de Locksley es su padre" dijo implacable.

"Mierda" exclamó Graham. "Busco a Will y nos vemos en el garaje" Salió corriendo.

"¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?" preguntó Regina sorprendida cuando se quedaron solas en el despacho.

"Si, Regina. ¿Cómo no podías saber que tu hermana estaba embarazada?" preguntó Emma mientras caminaban apresuradamente.

"Tenía más de un año sin ver a mi hermana, Emma."

Cuando entraban en el garaje, sonó su teléfono.

"Jefa" dijo Peter. "Robin de Locksley tiene una casa aquí. Envío la dirección a los teléfonos y al GPS de los vehículos. Llegarán en veinte minutos."

"Bien" repuso Regina. "Cambio y fuera."

* * *

**_Bien, este ha sido el capítulo que más modificaciones tuvo del original... Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y solo queda uno para el final... Dependiendo del internet y de que tan cansada llegue del trabajo, lo subo esta semana. Pero no prometo nada. Besos_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Primero que nada, Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año 2020. Y segundo que nada, lamento la tardanza, no tenía internet, aparte estuve un poco enferma y uno que otros problemitas. Pero aquí tienen el final de la historia. Me gustaría darle las gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron unos de su preciado tiempo para leer, seguirla y comentarla. Son grandiosos y los quiero. **_

* * *

_**Capítulo 12**_

Era una casa sencilla, un bungaló de una sola planta, de ladrillo rojo, con contraventanas negras, en una esquina de una calle tranquila. Aparcaron a dos manzanas de distancia. Will y Graham fueron por la parte de atrás y Regina y Emma se acercaron desde la calle.

Había hojas secas en el césped. Dos arces y algunos arbustos ofrecían poca protección, así que se quedaron a un lado del edificio.

"Espera aquí. Es una orden."

"De eso nada" repuso Emma.

Se oyó el llanto de una niña. Las dos avanzaron hasta una ventana, donde se agacharon. Regina se incorporó despacio para mirar dentro.

"Es un dormitorio" susurró. "No veo a nadie."

"En la cocina no están" dijo Graham.

"Robyn suena en la sala" intervino Emma.

"¿Quieres atacar?" preguntó Will.

"Demasiado riesgo" repuso Regina.

"Déjenme llamar a la puerta" sugirió Emma.

"¿Por qué tú?" preguntó Graham.

"Porque parezco normal. Los demás parecen mercenarios."

"Mal plan" intervino Regina. "Te reconocerá del club."

"No me prestó atención" replicó ella. "Y estoy muy distinta a anoche."

Nadie dijo nada.

"¿Tienen mejor plan?" preguntó Emma.

"Podemos entrar sigilosamente por la puerta de atrás. Yo puedo forzarla" se ofreció Graham.

"Voy a asomarme por la ventana de la sala" dijo Regina. Hizo señas a Emma de que no se moviera y avanzó agachada por la fachada."

"Antes o después nos verá un vecino y llamará a la policía" dijo ella.

"Tiene razón" intervino Will. "Si aparece la policía, podemos acabar con un problema de rehenes serio."

Regina se alzó despacio y se asomó por la ventana. Volvió a agacharse.

"Están aquí, pero muy próximos" dijo. Miró a Emma.

"Llamaré a la puerta" dijo esta. "Soy una mujer con un problema en el coche y el móvil sin batería. Si entro, los separaré y les haré ganar tiempo."

Hubo un silencio.

"Es lo mejor que tenemos" comentó Graham.

Regina miró a Emma como si quisiera valorar si podía hacerlo. Ella extendió la mano para mostrarle que sus nervios estaban firmes.

"De acuerdo" asintió ella.

Se colocó entre dos ventanas y se aplastó contra la pared.

"No corras riesgos innecesarios" dijo Regina.

Emma guardó la pistola en la parte de atrás del pantalón, se puso el pelo de modo que tapara el auricular y se acercó a la puerta.

Llamó al timbre y tocó con los nudillos con fuerza.

"¿Hola? Necesito ayuda."

Esperó un momento y volvió a llamar.

"¿Hola? Necesito usar su teléfono."

Robyn seguía llorando dentro y no se oía nada más.

Entonces se abrió un poco la puerta.

"No puedo ayudarla."

"Siento molestarlo" dijo Emma. "Espero no haber despertado a su bebé. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? Yo tengo una sobrina."

"Tiene que irse" le dijo Robin De Locksley.

"Lo comprendo. Y me iré. Pero esta es la tercera casa que pruebo y no hay nadie en casa. Tengo una cita con mi hermana. Está embarazada y la cita es para una ecografía. Puede que sean mellizos. Y tengo que llamar al seguro del coche. ¿Por favor?"

Él tardó un momento en contestar.

"¿Cuál es el número?"

"Oh, es usted un ángel" dijo ella. Hizo que buscaba algo en el bolsillo, se apoyó de pronto en la puerta, la abrió de golpe y él se tambaleó. "Muchas gracias" dijo, como si pensara que la había abierto él.

Robin retrocedió rápidamente y se colocó al lado de Zelena. Ella estaba pálida y temblorosa. Tenía a Robyn en brazos, pero daba la impresión de que pudiera dejarlo caer.

"Hola" dijo Emma animosa, con la esperanza de que la otra no mostrara ninguna reacción. "Encantada de conocerla. Tiene una niña muy hermosa. Su esposo va a hacer una llamada por mí."

Por suerte, Zelena guardó silencio. Pero Robin le quitó a Robyn.

"Sé que tengo el número por aquí, en alguna parte" musitó Emma.

Cuando alzó la vista, Robin apuntaba a Zelena con una pistola.

"¿A qué viene la pistola?" preguntó, para alertar a Regina y los demás.

"¡Muévanse!" ordenó Regina.

"Te reconozco" dijo Robin. "Me diste conversación anoche. Supongo que son amigas."

Regina entró con cautela por la puerta, con la pistola en la mano y la mirada fija en Robin.

"Atrás" ordenó Robin. Le quitó rápidamente el seguro a la pistola. "Diles a los otros dos que se queden en la cocina."

Regina miró a Graham y a Will.

"Lo digo en serio" gritó Robin. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y el rostro sonrojado. Sostenía precariamente a Robyn debajo de un brazo y tenía la pistola en la otra mano, apuntando a Zelena, que estaba a poca distancia.

"No se acerquen" dijo Regina a Graham y a Will.

"Sabemos lo que pasa aquí" comentó Emma, con la voz más tranquila que pudo conseguir.

Robin apoyó la pistola en la sien de Zelena.

"Sé que te gusta Zelena" siguió Emma.

"Tú no sabes nada" escupió Robin.

"Emma" le advirtió Regina.

Pero ella no podía retroceder. Era la más próxima a ellos y la única que no lo apuntaba con un arma. Tenía que llamar su atención e impedir que pensara que no tenía nada que perder. Y necesitaba enviar una señal a Zelena.

"Y que eres el padre de la bebé." Continuó la rubia. Por la periférica se dio cuenta de que Zelena abría mucho los ojos. "Seguro que quieres ser parte de su vida y de la de Zelena, pero esta no es la forma. Se que no quieres lastimar a Zel. Te encanta cómo canta. Te he visto entre el público. Está trabajando en una canción nueva" continuó. "Con un baile estupendo" dio unos pasos para acercarse más a ellos. Miró a Zelena a los ojos, intentando que entendiera el mensaje.

"Cállate" gritó Robin.

Emma siguió mirando a Zelena.

"Hay un paso espectacular al principio de la nueva canción." Zelena abrió mucho los ojos y palideció. "Deberíamos pedirle que lo hiciera."

"¡Todo el mundo fuera o las mato a las dos!" gritó Robin. Sacudió a Robyn, que gritó de terror.

Grandes lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de Zelena.

"Ahora" gritó Emma.

Se lanzó a por Robyn y Zelena se dejó caer al suelo. La pistola se disparó. Emma le quitó la bebé a Robin y giró para aterrizar de espaldas con la niña encima y a salvo.

Sacó la pistola de la cintura y apuntó a Robin.

Pero Regina se había adelantado y tenía a Robin clavado al suelo. Le dio la vuelta y le ató las muñecas.

Graham levantó a Zelena y la abrazó.

"Llévatela de aquí" dijo Regina con voz ronca.

"¿Están todos bien?" preguntó Emma, apuntando todavía a Robin.

Regina la miró. Ella no podía saber si estaba furiosa o aliviada.

Graham se llevó a Zelena por la puerta y en la distancia se oían ya sirenas. Sin duda algún vecino había llamado a la policía.

* * *

Horas después, Robin estaba detenido, Robyn profundamente dormida, y Regina intentaba desesperadamente encontrarle sentido a esta situación.

Acariciaba el pelo sedoso de su sobrina y observaba su pecho subir y bajar con la respiración. No podía imaginar qué milagro la había llevado allí.

Oía a Emma y Zelena hablando en la sala de estar. Su hermana había sufrido un impacto, pero la cena y un vaso de vino parecían haber ayudado.

Regina decidió que había llegado el momento de pedir respuestas.

Entró en la sala y se colocó delante de su hermana.

"No lo entiendo" dijo. "¿A qué vino el engaño? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

A Zelena le tembló un poco la voz.

"Porque no sabía cómo resolverlo. De hecho, no sabía si debía decírtelo. Pensé que estarías decepcionada de mí."

"No importa si lo hubiera estado o no. El hecho es que tienes una bebé"

"Robin me pidió que la abortara. Pero yo no podía hacerlo. Quería quedarme con ella. Quiero quedarme con ella, la amo. Pero no quería que te decepcionaras de mí, porque soy tan joven y eres la única familia que tengo. Me pareció que era más valiente o no lo sé, que tendría más mérito o valor decir que la adoptaría."

Regina abrió la boca para protestar.

"Pero, ¿no lo ves? Mentir no tiene nada de honorable, Zel. Además, ¿cómo podría sentirme decepcionada de ti? Te has hecho una buena carrera y un nombre tu sola, sin ayuda de mamá o de tu padre, sin mi ayuda. Eres una increíble persona de buenos sentimientos. ¿Cómo es que sacar a un bebé adelante me iba a hacer pensar menos de ti?" le preguntó Regina. "Lo único que me molesta es que me hayas mentido". Frunció el ceño. "Hoy lo has hecho bien" continuo. "Muy bien. Has conservado la calma y has ayudado a salvarle la vida a mi sobrina.

Zelena se estremeció por las palabras de su hermana.

Regina se dio cuenta de que seguía pálida y tenía sombras debajo de los ojos.

"Vete a dormir" le dijo, acariciando su mejilla. "Tenemos que planear el cuarto infantil. Y también tu habitación. Quiero que estés aquí lo más posible para

ayudarte con Robyn."

Ella asintió rápidamente.

"Somos una familia poco ortodoxa, pero somos familia" dijo Regina.

Zelena se levantó.

"De acuerdo. Ahora me voy a la cama" se inclinó a abrazar a su hermana. "Muchísimas gracias."

"Descansa."

"Lo haré" dijo Zelena. Se fue a su cuarto.

Regina miró a Emma, quien le devolvió la mirada. Cruzó la estancia y la abrazó fuertemente.

El cuerpo de Regina cantó de alegría. Le acarició la espalda con sus manos, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Emma e inhaló profundamente el olor a vainilla de su cabello.

"Sé que siempre hacemos esto impulsivamente" dijo Regina con la voz amortiguada, "sin analizarlo ni comentarlo, pero debo decir que quiero llevarte a mi dormitorio y hacer el amor contigo las próximas doce horas."

"Quizá deberíamos comentar los pros y los contras" susurró Emma.

"Hay muchos pros". Masculló Regina

"¿Por ejemplo?" preguntó Emma acomodándose en el abrazo.

"Soy hermosa, suave y sexy, lista, divertida y atrevida. Y además, huelo divino". Sonrió Regina

Emma giró la cara para mirarla. "¿Es en serio?"

"Ow, señorita Swan, tú también hueles muy bien, no te preocupes" le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos. "Y me encanta tu piel. Y tu fuerza. Haces que me sienta segura, Emma." Regina la miró profundamente. "Eres la perfecta combinación entre sexy y tierna" se mordió los labios, intentando contener la sonrisa.

Los ojos verdes de Emma la miraron con recelo. "¿En serio citaste a Cal Weaver de _Loco y estúpido amor_?"

Regina estalló en carcajadas. Emma alzó la barbilla la besó en la boca.

"También hay contras" dijo Emma en un tono serio.

"Esta noche no. Esta noche estamos solo tú y yo".

* * *

Emma despertó sintiéndose más ligera y más segura de sí misma.

Salió del dormitorio y oyó la voz de Regina procedente de la cocina. Era

obvio que hablaba con Robyn.

Se detuvo en el umbral.

"Buenos días."

Regina alzó la vista de la mesa.

"Buenos días. ¿Café?"

"Me encantaría."

Regina se levantó a tomar una taza blanca del estante inferior. "¿Has dormido bien?" preguntó.

"Sí" dijo Emma. Se acercó a Robyn y le acarició la cabeza. "¿Podemos hablar ya del trabajo?" preguntó.

"No hablemos de eso" respondió Regina.

"Demostré que tenía razón."

La voz de Regina se volvió fría. "¿En que no era sobre mí? Yo conocía a Robin de Locksley."

"¿Qué? No. No digo que estuvieras equivocada. Solo digo que actué bien. Hice el trabajo. Salvé a Robyn."

"¿Quieres decir que buscas una recompensa?" preguntó Regina con dureza.

"Busco reconocimiento. Quiero lo que he querido siempre, Regina."

La morena le dio la espalda.

"Cien personas podrían haber hecho lo que hiciste tú."

A Emma le costó un minuto asimilar lo que había oído. Regina se volvió hacia ella.

"Y tú eres mejor que eso" continuó ella. "Eres más que esas cien personas juntas."

Emma miró su expresión implacable.

"Oh, no, de eso nada. No te atrevas a decirme que soy demasiado buena para contratarme.

"Eres demasiado buena para contratarte. Te quiero en mi vida, no como empleada, sino como mi…"

"No" gritó Emma. Ella no podía hacerle eso.

"Escúchame" dijo Regina.

"Ayer te mostré lo que puedo hacer. Probé que soy tan buena como cualquier hombre."

"¿Te he dicho alguna vez que quería que probaras algo? ¿Alguna vez te he ofrecido contratarte? ¿Te he dado falsas esperanzas?"

"Yo pensaba…"

Robyn hacía ruidos de fondo y arrojaba cereales al suelo.

"Te quiero en mi vida, Emma."

"Pero no en tu empresa."

"Te quiero para siempre, no hasta que la primera bala…" ella se detuvo bruscamente y apretó los puños.

"No tienes fe en mí."

"Soy realista. No puedo fingir que no lo soy."

Emma dejó su taza en la mesa y avanzó hacia la puerta.

"Y yo no puedo fingir que soy un fracaso."

"Yo no he dicho…"

"No soy un fracaso, Regina."

Emma sentía un dolor intenso en el pecho, en el espacio vacío que rodeaba su corazón.

Se había engañado. Pensaba que, como la quería, Regina le correspondía. Y si la quería, tenía que respetarla.

Se equivocaba. Ella no la respetaría nunca. Nada había cambiado.

Se había acabado.

* * *

"¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?" preguntó Regina a Graham en la sala de control.

"¿Decirte qué?" preguntó a su vez Graham sin volverse.

"Que ella ha estado aquí, que había vuelto."

El mundo de Regina había dejado de funcionar dos semanas atrás, con la marcha de Emma. Sus días se habían vuelto rutinarios y la echaba muchísimo de menos.

"Ha vuelto unas cuantas veces" repuso Graham.

"¿Qué?" Regina miró la pantalla que mostraba la carrera de obstáculos en la que Emma se arrastraba por el barro.

Graham se giró en su silla de ruedas.

"A practicar. Está empeñada en terminarlo."

Regina miro a Graham con rabia.

"¿Quién más lo sabe?"

"Todo el mundo."

Regina veía rojo. No se atrevía a hablar. Quería despedir a toda la empresa.

"La han ayudado" dijo Graham. "Will, Peter, yo. Todos hemos compartido nuestras mejores técnicas con ella."

"¡Que nadie se acerque a ella!" gritó Regina. "Nadie."

"¿Jefa?" preguntó Will detrás de ella.

"Vete de aquí" le advirtió Graham.

Regina se volvió hacia él y Will abrió mucho los ojos.

"¿Qué hacías con Emma?" preguntó Regina.

"Nada, jefa. Solo le daba consejos sobre el circuito de obstáculos.

"Les gusta" dijo Graham.

"A mí también me gusta" gritó Regina. "Por eso quiero que siga con vida."

"No se va a morir" declaró Graham con impaciencia.

"Tiene las mismas probabilidades de morir que usted, jefa" comentó Will.

"Te equivocas en esto. ¿Acaso Graham no puede con usted? Cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿no puede con usted todas las veces?"

Regina no iba a caer en aquella trampa. No era lo mismo.

"¿Eso la convierte en inútil?" preguntó Will.

"Cuidado con lo que…"

"¿Y a mí?" siguió Will. "Yo no soy muy grande, pero puedo dispararle a una mosca a quinientos metros. ¿Y Peter? Hasta yo puedo con Peter, pero le das unos productos de limpieza y un control remoto de coche y te vuela un edificio.

"No es lo mismo" repitió Regina.

"Es lo mismo" dijo Will. "Nos cae bien. La necesitamos. La diversidad nos hace más fuertes y la queremos en el equipo. Hemos votado."

"¿Han votado?" Regina se burló, no le daba crédito a lo que oía.

"Salió por unanimidad."

"¿Y desde cuándo se toman decisiones en Regal votando?"

"Yo tengo un voto" comentó Graham. Miró a Will. "Pero te equivocas cuando dices que es lo mismo. Es distinto porque Regina no está enamorada de Peter, ni de nosotros."

"Yo no estoy…" Farfulló Regina, pero se detuvo. ¿De verdad quería negarlo en voz alta?

"Lo que ocurre es esto" dijo Graham "Puedes amarla entera o nada. Pero no puedes elegir qué partes sí y cuáles no" se volvió hacia la pantalla. "Mírala. Esta vez conseguirá acabar el circuito."

Will lanzó un silbido.

"Si lo estropeas con ella, te daré una paliza, Regina" dijo Graham. Se puso en pie. "Alguien tiene que estar allí para recibirla."

"Esa seré yo" dijo Regina, empujando a su amigo.

"Pues más vale que le ofrezcas un empleo" contestó Graham.

La mente de Regina se rebelaba. No podía. No lo haría. Pero, por otra parte, ¿cómo no hacerlo?

"Tú misma" dijo Graham. "Pero si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo. Regal no va a rechazar a una candidata con sus cualidades."

"De acuerdo" gruñó Regina. "La contrataré."

Dio media vuelta y salió al pasillo.

Cuando llegó a las escaleras, su paso se había vuelto ya más ligero. Le ofrecería un trabajo y después un anillo. Y luego le suplicaría que pasara el resto de su vida con ella.

Salió por la puerta de atrás y corrió hasta la meta de la carrera de obstáculos. Ella estaba ya en el último medio kilómetro.

Lo iba a conseguir.

Tenía que conseguirlo.

De pronto le falló el tobillo y cayó al suelo. A Regina se le subió el corazón a la garganta. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no correr en su ayuda.

Emma se levantó. Se tambaleó unos pasos, perdiendo un tiempo precioso.

"Vamos, Emma" animó en voz baja.

La chica empezó a trotar y después a correr, cada vez más firme. En el reloj quedaba menos de un minuto y Regina deseaba desesperadamente darle más tiempo.

Entonces Emma la vio y aflojó el paso.

"No" gritó Regina, sin importarle que se viera como una loca. "Corre. Puedes hacerlo."

Oyó voces a sus espaldas y se dio cuenta de que la mitad del edificio había salido a animarla.

Ella sonrió y empezó a correr más fuerte. Regina se colocó en la meta para esperarla allí.

Emma cruzó la línea de meta cuando le quedaban seis segundos, Regina la atajó para frenarla y la abrazó con fuerza por la cintura. "Estás contratada" respiró en su oído.

La besó y los demás la rodearon para darle palmadas y felicitarla.

Regina la soltó. Emma le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

"Will" dijo Regina. "Busca a alguien que haga un vestuario nuevo."

"Sí, jefa."

"Todos los demás, largo de aquí."

Los empleados se alejaron entre risitas.

"Emma" susurró ella, apartándole el pelo embarrado de la frente.

"¿Sí, jefa?"

"¿Aceptarás el trabajo?"

"Sí."

"¿Y te casarás conmigo?"

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

"Te amo" dijo Regina. "Te amo muchísimo"

"¿Puedo hacer las dos cosas?" preguntó Emma, con voz vacilante.

Regina sonrió.

"Espero que sí."

"¿Estoy contratada?" confirmó ella.

Regina se echó a reír.

"También estás comprometida."

"No sé cuál de las dos cosas hará más feliz a mi familia" dijo ella. Se puso de puntillas y la besó.

"¿Qué te hace más feliz a ti?"

Emma le acarició la mejilla.

"Que puedo amarte, estar contigo y compartir tu vida."

"Buena respuesta, mi amor. Vamos a hacer un equipo de primera."

**The End**

* * *

_**Bueno, allí tienen. Una vez más, gracias por acompañarme. Se les quiere un montón. Nos vemos en la proxima. :)**_


End file.
